


Backstage

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy plays in a band but has to find a job when he leaves his girlfriend.  He goes to work as a guitar teacher at the university where he meets the Head of the Performing Arts Department.  A tall dark haired Adam Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lambliff Big Bang Round 3 on LJ and DW
> 
> Artist: - qafmaniac, who has done an awesome job with the little information I gave her  
> Beta: - zazajb, who has been amazing even though RL has been crazy, thank you bb you're the best  
> Type: Romance/Hurt

“When are you going to look for a proper job?”

“Fuck Alison, I’ve got a proper job. I’m out four nights a week playing with the band, and we get paid for it.” Tommy had had this conversation several times recently and was now sick of saying the same things over again.  
  
“You know I want us to be a proper family and have kids, but Tommy how can you bring up kids on the kind of job you do? I’m not going to be able to work once we have a child.”  
  
“Stop right there, who’s idea was it to have a kid and where was I when all this was decided?”  
  
“We’ve talked about this before.”  
  
“No Alison, _you’ve_ talked I had to listen. When I wanted to say anything you’ve always stopped me or you’ve just ignored me. I’m sick of being told what to do. You’re not my mother and we’re certainly not married.”  
  
“But you do want to get married and have kids don’t you?”  
  
Tommy sighed, when he was younger he’d always dreamed of a family, but then he’d had a couple of relationships that had ended badly and they had put him off. Now this one was looking at going the same way and there was no way he wanted to bring a child into the equation only to have it shifted from pillar to post between the parents.  
  
“Yes, I eventually would like a family but….”  
  
“But what Tommy? You don’t want kids with me, is that it?”  
  
“I didn’t say that, I was going to say you’re only 27, I’m only 29 so I think we have a bit of time yet before we tie….”  
  
“I get it you don’t want me to tie you down. You’re trying to be a teenager again. That’s it. You’re out partying with your friends and you’d rather do that at night than spend time with me….your girlfriend.”  
  
“Alison, shut up!” Tommy didn’t like raising his voice, he was a quiet guy but Alison seemed to know all the wrong buttons to press. “Who pays the bills?”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“Right, and who pays the rent on this apartment?”  
  
“You do. But Tommy who buys the food, cooks it, cleans up and….”  
  
“And nothing, you do that, what I’m saying is we’re….”  
  
“You want me to leave”  
  
"No! I am not saying that at all, it's just....."  
  
"It's just you don't want to marry me and have kids with me?"  
  
Tommy sighed "we're just going through a rough patch. We've got to find a new singer for the band, Chrissie has told us that she's leaving to move to the UK. We're getting more gigs and well.... I really don't know...."  
  
"Oh I get it now, you want to go with Chrissie."  
  
"What! Where the fuck did that come from?"  
  
"I see you watching her when you're playing. I can see the look...."  
  
"For fuck sake she has a girlfriend Alison, she'd be more interested in you than she would be in me. So no, I don't fancy her." He watched as Alison’s shoulders slumped. He knew what was coming, it was the same after every argument and if he was truthful he was fed up with her insecurities and her pressure on him to get married.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, it's just I'm not getting any younger and I don't know how long I can keep going without some committment from you."  
  
"I committed myself to you when we moved in together, isn't that enough?"  
  
"It was, oh Tommy.." she moved to wrap her arms around him but he stepped back. "It's just all my friends are married or are getting married or have kids, and I.... well I just feel left out."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to get married just yet. Maybe in a couple of years when we've saved enough money. I want to see how far the band goes and.... oh I don't know.... I dream of a recording contract."  
  
"Your mother was right," she'd raised her voice again, "she always said you had your head in the clouds and I'd have to be the one to make sure you did the right thing."  
  
"Oh I see where this is going. No I'm not just getting married because neither you nor my mother like my job. I will marry for love."  
  
"So you're saying you don't love me anymore?"  
  
Tommy looked at Alison and in that fleeting moment, hearing her saying it loud, he realised that no, maybe he didn't love her anymore. "I'm sorry Ali, I.... thought I loved you, but...."  
  
"Well the truth’s coming out now."  
  
He didn't feel anything, he supposed he should feel bad for letting it get this far, but in truth he kind of felt relieved that it was out in the open. "I'm sorry. Look you deserve to be happy and if that's not with me, then...."  
  
"Tommy I love you, I don't want us to break up. I...."  
  
"No Ali, for the first time in a long while I feel relieved. Relieved that I can finally admit that we are not going anywhere. Look I'm going to go out for a ride."  
  
"Fuck you Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you think more of that bike than you do of me and our relationship.”  
  
Tommy remained calm, he knew that wound Alison up more than if he shouted at her. “I’m going for a ride. And….” He picked his coat and keys up, “and I’d like you gone by the time I get back….say two hours.”  
  
“But….what about my stuff?”  
  
“Take with you what you need, then at the weekend when the band are away you can come and collect the rest.” He looked at her noticing tears forming. “I’m sorry we got this far Alison, but me and you, will never work, we want different things.”  
  
She went to hug him but he stepped away again.  
  
“I’ll give you time to leave. Take care of yourself and I hope you meet someone who will give you what you want.” He took one last look then left.  
  
Closing the door he sighed. He felt a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He felt bad for telling Alison that she had to leave, but he did pay the rent. Ok he would have to find something else to do, the band would be playing for the next couple of months but then without their singer he didn’t know how long they’d get gigs.  
  
Climbing on his bike he headed for town realizing he’d not eaten that morning. Alison was a great girl but he wasn’t ready to settle down, he needed to see if his music would take him anywhere. It had been his dream and he wasn’t going to give up on it now.

Adam was reading through the script for the end of year performance when there was a knock on his office door. “Come in.” Looking up he saw Monte their music teacher, and he didn’t look good.

“Hey Monte what brings you down here? Thought you had a lesson now? You ok, you don’t look too good.”

“I’m not, look Adam I’m really sorry to do this to you at short notice, but I’m going to have to ask for indefinite leave.”

“Why, what’s happened?”

“My mother in New York she’s been rushed into hospital and I need to go and see her. According to my sister it doesn’t look good.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Yeah I’m sure we can sort something out.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Look, your family comes first, so stop worrying and get yourself over there and make sure you look after yourself.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be….”

“Hey stop worrying, I’m sure we’ll cope. Now, when were you thinking of going?”

“I’ve got plane tickets for 8pm tonight. Like I said, short notice.”

“Ok, you may as well go home now, pack and Monte….”

“Mmm?”

“Make sure you look after your wife and kids too.”

Monte smiled, “thanks Adam.” He shook Adam’s hand then left.

Adam stared at the door, he knew Monte’s family were close and there wasn’t anything else he could have done, but that left him without a music teacher and his help for when they started rehearsals for the production. He would have to do something and soon. The rehearsals were due to start next week.  
He was just going to speak to the Principal when Cam, his music technician came through the door.

“Hey Adam, what’s with Monte? He’s just picked all his stuff up and gone.”

“His mom’s seriously ill so he’s going over to see her.”

“Oh, right, when’s he back?”

“Don’t know. He couldn’t say.”

“Oh, so….what’s happening with the production?”

“It’s still going ahead, we’ve just got to find a new music teacher. Look I’m sorry to ask you this, but would you be able to help on that score until we find someone. You know how Monte operates.”

“Sure, just don’t expect miracles.”

Adam smiled. “As long as we can keep the lessons going I’m sure you’ll be fine. I was just on my way to the Principal’s office to tell him.”

“No worries, I hope everything is going to be ok with Monte.”

“I’m sure he’ll let us know. Look I must go and see the Principal, then get the job advertised, we need someone sooner rather than later.”

“Ok, shout if I can do anything else.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and like a whirlwind was gone.

The Principal gave him permission to advertise the job for immediate start, but only on a temporary basis for now. Adam contacted the agencies too, making sure they all knew the position was available. He just hoped they weren’t too long in finding someone.  
Looking at his clock he realised he should have been at his mother’s half an hour ago. She’d offered to cook him dinner. She knew he would be stressing over the production and she always made him his favourite meal and helped him with the rehearsals. Maybe she knew someone who was looking for a job. He made a mental note to remember to ask her.

Tommy was sitting in his apartment on the floor with his guitar on his lap when his phone rang. Smiling when he saw who the caller was.

“Isaac, hey what’s up? We have still got that gig tonight?”

“Yeah TJ we have. No it’s not that I’m ringing about.”

“Oh, ok, what then?”

“You still looking for a job?”

“Yeah, it’s been a couple of days since she went and as much as we argued and as much as I like being on my own, I will admit it’s beginning to drive me mad. Plus there’s only so many hours you can play Call of Duty without going stir crazy.”

Isaac laughed “Ok then, I may just have the solution for you.”

“Oh you got me a job as a stripper the nights we’re not playing?” Tommy laughed.

Isaac joined in the laughter “who’d pay money to see your scrawny bare arse, shaking it up on stage?”

“Fuck you Isaac….I rather like my non-existent arse.”

“No thanks Tommy!” Isaac laughed again.

“No thanks what?”

“I’d rather you didn’t fuck me! Sophie wouldn’t like it.” They both laughed.

“So come on then, you ring and tell me you’ve seen a job for me, then how did we get on to fucking?”

“Your filthy mind Ratliff.”

“Hey it wasn’t….oh never mind.” He shifted his guitar off his knees. “so are you gonna tell me or not?”

“What? Oh yeah, sorry. Look my friend Cam says her college is looking for a new music teacher. Apparently it’s only temporary but it’d be something. And….they want someone now. Their teacher had to go to New York, family business. She….that’s Cam says they’ve interviewed a few but none have experience of playing on stage, plus they want someone who can help the Drama teacher with this years’ production. What do ya say?”

“I say….me, a music teacher?”

“Hey you’ve taught others to play guitar and bass, so I say go….give it a look at and chat to the Principal and the Drama teacher and see what happens. They can only say either yes or no.”

Tommy sighed, it may give him some stability for a while. “Ok, let me have the details and I’ll contact them tomorrow.”

“Great, I’ll message you the details. And Tommy….”

“Mmm?”

“Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah, thanks Isaac. We’d never have worked….not in the long run.”

“I know what you’re saying. There is someone out there for ya man. Someone special when you least expect it.”

“Thanks. Look message me the details and I’ll look into the college.”

“K! Take care and we’ll see you at the club tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, see ya then.” Tommy disconnected and waited for the message.

When it came through he wasn’t expecting it to be _the_ College in Los Angeles. Wow he thought. _Ok Isaac you’re expecting them to want to hire me?_ He wrote it down AMDA College and Conservatory of Performing Arts. He noted the main building was on Vine Street. He shook his head, but what the hell he’d get in touch, see what they said. Looking at the clock on his phone he realised he’d been sat on the floor nearly three hours just fiddling with his guitar. He’d started playing some Depeche Mode songs then began writing his own. He’d promised Brian that he’d have something for the following week, when they’d managed to get some studio time. It was getting late so he packed his baby away carefully and crawled into bed hoping for once, sleep would overtake him. He ached from sitting in one position all that time, but it was a good ache. He laughed to himself, the two things that gave him a good ache was sitting and playing his guitar and having amazing sex. The latter of the two he knew he wouldn’t be getting much of in the near future, so he’d have to make do with playing his guitar.

 _Come on Ratliff, get your filthy mind out of the gutter. What with thinking about hot sex and your conversation earlier with Isaac, anyone would think you were celibate!_ He chuckled, and pulled the covers over himself. He was lucky, he drifted off to sleep quite easily.

He was woken by the sun streaming in through his window. He checked the time, then reached for his laptop to check out the college that may be stupid enough to employ him as their music teacher.  
Half an hour later he’d got the telephone number, the name of the Principal and the name of the Drama teacher, a Mr Adam Lambert. Tommy was impressed with what he’d seen of the campus. Music studios, dance studios, theatre space and the rest of the facilities for students were better than his own apartment.

Looking at the time again he thought now or never. Dialing the main number he waited, was he really good enough to teach music? Oh well it was worth a try.

“Good morning AMDA college and Conservatory of Performing Arts, how may I help you?”

“Oh, erm, my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff and I’d like to speak to someone about the position of Music teacher.” He tried to sound as polite as his wavering voice would allow.

“I’ll just put you through to Mr Lambert, please hold the line.”

 _Well Ratliff, there’s no going back now._ He sighed as he waited to be connected.

“Good morning Adam Lambert speaking, I believe you’re interested in the current music vacancy?”

Tommy took a deep breath, the guy on the other end sounded nice. “erm, yeah, sorry. Could you tell me a bit more about it please?”

“Look why don’t you come in and we can chat better face to face. That way I can show you what we’re all about and maybe give you a tour of the facilities we have.”

“Ok that sounds great thanks. When would you like me to come and see you?”

“Well my timetable for today is not too bad, shall we say two o’clock this afternoon? Then I can make sure there’ll be no-one to disturb us.”

“Oh, ok, that’s good. My name’s….”

“Mr Ratliff.”

“I prefer Tommy, it makes it sound as though you’re talking about my father when people say that.”

Adam smiled he liked the sound of the guy on the other end of the phone. “Ok….Tommy, I’ll see you at the main building at two and I look forward to meeting you.”

“Great, I think, erm thanks, see you then.” Tommy disconnected the call. He sat staring at his phone. What have I done? Oh well he can either say yes or tell me I’m no good. He laughed, he’d text Isaac and let him know.

**Hey Isaac, I’m going to see a Mr Lambert at the college at 2 this afternoon.**

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_  
**Wow good for you TJ. Let me know how it goes.** _

__  
**K, and thanks man.**

_  
**No worries. Then we need to find you a hot date.** _

__  
**Nope not gonna happen, off women….for now!**

**  
_We’ll see TJ, we’ll see._ **

****  
Tommy answered with a smiley face, then thought about what he was going to wear. Should he go formal, suit and tie? No he shook his head, too formal. Then he decided on smart black jeans, he’d just bought some new ones, white shirt, his thin black leather tie and leather jacket. Smiling at his choice he got them out of the closet then went for a shower.  
  
With a towel around his waist he emerged from the bathroom, his phone was ringing.

“Hello?”  
  
“Tommy baby, it’s me.”  
  
“What!”  
  
“Tommy, please, can we talk?”  
  
“We’re done talking, it’s over Ali, move on I have.”  
  
“What, are you saying you’ve met someone else?”  
  
“No Ali, I haven’t and besides if I had what the fuck has it to do with you anyway?”  
  
“Tommy, baby, please, I love you.”  
  
“No Alison, you love the idea of being with someone. I’ve moved on, I’ve got an interview so if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to go.” He was about to hang up when he heard her shouting.  
  
“Oh so now I’ve gone you’ve decided to get a proper job. Why couldn’t you do that for me?”  
  
He tried to remain calm, “I didn’t do it for anyone, needs must and besides, I haven’t got the job yet, I’m going to see someone about it in….” he looked at the clock, “in about two hours. So Alison, if you’ll excuse me I must go get ready. Take care of yourself.” Tommy hung up, he took a deep breath that was the last person he wanted to speak to. He was just about to put his phone down when a text came through.  
  
 ** _If you think you can hang up on me and get away with it, think again. We need to talk. I’ll ring you tonight. I do love you. Ali xx_**  
  
He stared at the message, shaking his head he answered.  
  
 **Don’t bother I’m not going to answer, we’re through. Goodbye Alison. We had fun.**  
  
He threw the phone on the bed waiting for it to either ring or another message but when nothing happened he let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.  
  
Shaking his head again Tommy dried himself off and got ready to face this Mr Lambert. He’d sounded a nice guy when he’d spoken to him earlier, he just hoped he was as nice when he met him.

Adam was at a loss, he knew there were people out there who wanted to teach, he knew there were musicians, the two he’d seen already were either too full of themselves or were too quiet for the group of students they had. If he was honest he was getting worried, he knew Cam could cope for now but he really needed someone and quick. His phone rang, “yeah?” He smiled when the receptionist told him there was someone wanting to talk about the vacancy. She’d put the guy through and from what Adam could hear the guy was nervous but genuinely interested in the job. He’d got a rehearsal for the exam monologues his students were doing, so he’d arranged for this Mr Ratliff to come in and chat.  
As he put the phone down his mobile buzzed. Picking it up he noticed it was a message from Monte.

**_Hey Adam, again I’m so sorry. Mum’s not too good, but we’re keeping our fingers crossed._ **

Adam sighed

**I told you don’t worry, am meeting a guy this afternoon about the temporary position.**

**_We all know about your positions and guys!_ **

Adam laughed he was pleased Monte hadn’t lost his sense of humour.

**Seriously Monte, take as long as you need. And the guy might be old and ugly.**

**_I can only hope he is, you’ve been on your own too long. Don’t want you scaring him away. Thanks for your support. Will let you know how things are in a couple of days._ **

**I wouldn’t do anything, you know me. They have to be small, cute and blond! You take care of yourself and I’ll let you know how things are going here. Hug everyone for me.**

**_Thanks man, I’ll keep my fingers crossed that he’s tall, dark and ugly!_ **

Adam smiled, Monte was right he’d been on his own too long, even the hook ups he’d had had not long after his last lover weren’t worth writing home about. He needed a night out, maybe Brad could make him smile again. He looked at the clock, if he didn’t get a spurt on he’d be late for rehearsals. He just hoped that this Mr Ratliff was going to be the right person. Adam knew the kind of person he was looking for and so far none of them had the qualifications or the personality to cope with the students. Cam had said that her friend Isaac knew someone who was looking for a job and Adam had told her to pass the information on. He wasn’t sure whether this guy he was meeting was Cam’s friend or not. She had told him the guy’s name but he’d forgotten to write it down. He looked at his watch, he had a few minutes so he texted Brad on his way.

**Hey! You up for a night out tonight?**

He arrived at the studio just as his phone buzzed.

**_Sure, but if you pick up another twink tonight I’m disowning you._ **

Adam laughed

**I promise, I just need a night out with a good friend.**

**_K! Pick you up at 7.30, there’s a new club I want to try out and there’s a band playing I’ve been told are good._ **

Adam answered just as his students began to arrive.

**Great sounds good, gotta go students arriving. See you later.**

He smiled, he and Brad were better friends than they had been lovers. If anyone could cheer him up it would be Brad. He looked up to see his students waiting.

“Sorry people important meeting to arrange. Ok, let’s get started, your exams are in three weeks, so….some of you….” He looked around at the sea of faces before him. “have a lot of work to do.”

He looked at his watch, two hours until the interview with Mr Ratliff. He let the students rehearse whilst he made notes for the interview. Adam was silently praying that this guy would be their saviour otherwise the end of year show may not happen, and his department had a reputation to uphold.

Looking over his list of question he smiled, then sat back and watched the rehearsals making notes and generally enjoying the performances.

By the time the rehearsals were over Adam had a clear idea of what he was going to ask, hoping that this would be the last time he’d have to go through this. He looked at his watch, 30 minutes before his meeting, time to grab a quick cup of tea.

Adam was back in his office going over the questions he’d written when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” He didn’t look up straight away, then he heard the familiar voice of the Creative Arts receptionist.

“Adam, excuse me, I have a Mr Ratliff here for an interview.”

“Thank you Stella. Please just take a seat Mr Ratliff, I’ll be with you in a minute.” He reached for the notes then looked up, straight into the most beautiful brown eyes he’d seen for a long time. He took a deep breath, the eyes belonged to a very cute if nervous tiny blond. Adam mentally shook his head his reactions in the brain area seemed to have ceased but the reactions further down had certainly woken up.

Tommy was toying with the idea of taking a cab to the college but he didn’t really trust them to get him anywhere on time, and he really didn’t want to be late, that was not a good impression to make.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he’d toyed with the idea of lining his eyes in black. After all that’s who he was. Twice he’d got the liner in his hand and twice he’d put it down again, hearing Ali’s voice you don’t want to go for an interview looking like some rocker.

He picked it up again. _Fuck it Ratliff, if they don’t like you for who you are that’s their problem._ He carefully applied the eye liner then looked at himself and smiled. He wasn’t conventional, his hair was dyed platinum blond and shaved on the left side. He’d had his hair like that for the last few years, even before he met Alison. She’d tried to get him to grow it out, which he’d refused. She didn’t like the stares they got as they walked down the street, she’d even told him that she thought people thought he looked like some sort of thug. He’d laughed and told her not to be so stupid. It was his hair and he would have whatever style he wanted. He should have realized then that maybe she wanted him to be someone he wasn’t. He shook his head. _Come on Thomas, you’ve got the interview to get to._

He picked up his leather jacket and keys, locked his door and made his way to his Harley. He loved the power between his legs. Smiling when he remembered a comment Alison had made about him liking his motorcycle between his legs better than he liked her underneath him. Yeah, he had to admit she may have been right.

Tommy arrived at the college noticing a few stares from students as he pulled up on his bike. Looking around he saw the reception so made his way nervously over. Introducing himself he smiled at the young girl who said she’d take him to Mr Lambert as it was easier than giving him directions.

They chatted on the way and Tommy found himself relaxing a little. The girl whose name was Stella said she hoped he would enjoy working here. He laughed, saying he hadn’t got the job yet. But she was adamant that he would and giggled when she said that everyone would like him. Tommy had no idea what she was talking about, but smiled and followed her along the corridors.

She stopped outside a door that said **Adam Lambert, Head of Department.** Knocking, she looked at Tommy again and giggled.

“Come in.”

They walked in, “Adam, excuse me, I have a Mr Ratliff here for an interview.”

“Thank you Stella, please just take a seat Mr Ratliff, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Tommy went to sit down as Stella left the office giggling to herself. He stared at the dark haired man fiddling with some papers on his desk. What he couldn’t do was take his eyes from the hundreds of freckles on the backs of the man’s hands. He felt like he wanted to count them and was curious to know if they were anywhere else on his body.

He was still staring at the hands when the owner looked up. Tommy was amazed at the gorgeous blue eyes that greeted him. He stood, held out his hand and said “Hi, sorry, good afternoon, I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

Adam stared, he didn’t want to stand, in fact he couldn’t stand, his blood supply was definitely heading further south. He reached out a hand “Let’s not be formal, hi I’m Adam, it’s nice to meet you Tommy Joe.” And he shook hands, a spark seeming to transfer from Tommy’s fingers to his own.

Tommy sat back down, no one had used his names together before but yeah, he liked the sound of it coming from this man sat opposite him. And what was that he felt when they shook hands. _Get a grip Tommy it was nothing, you’re imagining things._

Adam stared at the blond opposite him. What had Brad said about a cute blond coming for the job? He secretly hoped this beautiful man was going to fulfill the criteria for the job. He certainly fulfilled Adam’s criteria, well at least one part of him was pleased to see the man.

“Ok….erm….sorry, I’m not usually this vague, I’ve got exams coming up and my music teacher left on short notice. But you know that, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Get a grip Lambert you’re rambling. Tommy smiled, if Adam hadn’t been sat down already his legs would have given way and he’d have ended up on his arse. The guy’s smile was gorgeous.

“Ok Tommy Joe, tell me a bit about yourself and why you think you’d be the right person for the job.” Adam couldn’t take his eyes from the blond, he smiled as Tommy began talking, thinking that he’d never seen such a beautiful man before, the eyeliner making the gorgeous eyes more animated. All the questions Adam had written down went out of the window, he could just sit and listen to Tommy’s voice all afternoon.  
Tommy began telling him about his music and how he’d always wanted to play in a band.

“So you’ve achieved your ambition, why do you want a job in my department?”

“I’ve just split with my girlfriend and she’s moved out. I now only have my income from the gigs and they’re not happening as often as we’d like. They’re great when they do but….I need to pay my bills.”

Adam looked at him and felt a little disappointed. He’d just admitted he was straight. Adam really didn’t want to go down that route again. He’d been with a straight guy who said he was bi-curious and it hadn’t worked.

“I see and why do you think you’d be good at teaching my students?”

“I had a tough time learning to play, but I made it and now I just want to be able to give something back.” He smiled and when Adam returned the smile Tommy felt his stomach do a somersault. _Wow Ratliff where did that come from? No guy has ever had that effect on you before._

Tommy continued to tell Adam about his band, and he began to relax more. He answered Adam’s questions hoping that he was giving the right answers. The more he sat talking to the dark haired man, the more he wanted to be a part of the college.

“Well Tommy Joe, I think you’ve answered all my questions.” Adam had meant to make notes as Tommy talked but he was hypnotized by the blond’s voice. “My final question is, if I were to offer you the job, when would you be able to start?”

“I don’t have to hand my notice in anywhere, my only work is my band so I’d be free to start when it’s convenient for you.”

“Right, how does tomorrow sound?”

“Wow, as soon as that? I mean, haven’t you got anyone else to interview?”

“There have been others but none have your enthusiasm or qualifications. I had someone cancel their interview for in the morning….so Tommy Joe, can you start tomorrow?”

Tommy grinned, “Wow, erm, yeah….wow!”

Adam laughed “I’ll take that as a yes then?”

Tommy stood up held out his hand again for Adam to shake. Adam’s blood supply had stopped its journey and he was able to stand this time. He shook hands again, feeling that same spark.

Tommy hadn’t realized how tall Adam was, so tall that he had to tip his head back slightly to look into the beautiful blue pools that were the man’s eyes.

“Right Tommy Joe, we had better get you to fill all the relevant paperwork out. Can you find your way back to reception? _Please say no, I don’t want to say goodbye to you just yet I want to hear you speak some more. What are you thinking Lambert, he’s a grown man, he can find his way back to the reception._

Tommy smiled again “Erm, not sure I could find my way, the receptionist and I were talking all the way here, so I wasn’t really looking where I was going. So yeah, an escort would be good, thanks.” _Tommy Joe Ratliff that was a lame excuse, just admit it you like the company of this man._

Adam opened the door for Tommy, placing a hand lightly in the small of the man’s back. Tommy shuddered at the touch. Adam quickly removed his hand. “Sorry Tommy, just a habit I have with my friends. I didn’t….”

“Hey, no worries. I’m glad you think that we’ll be friends as well as colleagues.”

 _I was hoping for more than friends, but with an ex girlfriend. .._ “I hope so too. And please if I ever do anything to overstep the mark you will tell me won’t you?”

“Sure but like I said, don’t worry, you should see some of the antics we get up to on stage.”

They laughed and as Adam looked into Tommy's eyes he thought he saw something flash across them. Tommy was still laughing when he looked up at Adam, he felt himself start to blush and quickly looked away, but not before he'd seen something flash across Adam's eyes.

They arrived back at Reception, "Stella, this is Tommy Joe." Tommy felt his stomach somersault again as Adam used his full name, he smiled at the receptionist. "He's going to be starting work here tomorrow as our temporary music teacher, could you please help him with all the relevant forms?"

"Sure Adam, no worries."

"Thanks, look I'm sorry but I must go let Cam know and I really need to get the scores out now for the musical. Maybe tomorrow if you would like to, we could go for a coffee and discuss the production? Adam looked at Tommy.

"Sure sounds good."

"Great, until tomorrow Tommy Joe." Adam held out his hand for Tommy to shake again. This time his other hand rested lightly on Tommy's shoulder, both men feeling a tingle as they touched, both smiling as Adam released his hand, and walked off shouting "thanks Stella, look after our new teacher." And he was gone.

Tommy watched as the dark haired man bounded off down the corridor. Turning back to Stella he saw she was smiling. Tommy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, it's just our Adam is a whirlwind at times, he's got so much energy he makes those watching him feel tired."

"Oh, ok. I suppose I'll get used to that."

"Yeah, as well as his other little quirks." she giggled.

"Right....erm....what?"

"Sorry, I've already said too much. Look let's get those forms filled out then shall we?"

The next hour was spent completing forms, having his photograph taken for his ID badge and learning the layout of the college grounds, from finding his way to the canteen and the quickest way from the parking lot to the Performing Arts department.

He thanked Stella and said he looked forward to being a part of Adam’s team. Tommy left with a grin on his face he was definitely looking forward to starting work the following day. He was finally doing something for himself and not for anyone else. No that wasn’t quite right he wasn’t doing anything for Alison. He climbed back on his Harley and still grinning like a schoolgirl headed for home.

Stella watched the small blond man leave. Smiling to herself knowing as did most of the Performing Arts department that their new music teacher was just Adam Lambert’s type.

Tommy arrived home still grinning, he hadn’t managed to get his coat off when his phone buzzed. He took a deep breath hoping it wasn’t Alison. He looked then his grin got so wide it seemed to split his face in half, it was his friend Isaac.

**_Congratulations man, you deserve some good luck._ **

Tommy stared at his phone, how did Isaac know he’d got the job. He messaged him back. **Wow only just found out myself, how the fuck did you know?** He put his phone on the table, was removing his coat when it buzzed again.

**_Cam rang to tell me. You remember it was her that told me about the job. She’s the music tech there._ **

Tommy did remember, vaguely. He also remembered that Adam had said he was going to tell someone called Cam.

**I do remember. I must make a point of thanking her tomorrow when I officially start.**

**_Wow Mr Ratliff Sir, do we have to be on our best behavior now you’re a teacher?_ **

Tommy laughed **Stop with the Mr and Sir business, although it does sound good doesn’t it. Wonder if that’s what they’ll call me tomorrow. I’ll let you know and I’ll expect the same from my band mates too.** He added a laughing face.

**_Ha bloody Ha TJ if you think that’s what we’ll call you, think again buddy!_ **

Tommy smiled **Right, going to have a shower and I’ll see you tonight, we still do have that gig don’t we?**

**_Yeah TJ we do. Ok, I’ll see you tonight and you can tell me all about the new bossman then._ **

Tommy smiled at the thought of Adam being his boss, remembering the gorgeous blue eyes watching him from the other side of the desk. He took his beer and went to sit in the lounge. His thoughts drifting back again to Adam. He closed his eyes picturing the tall dark haired man as he shook hands with him, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Tommy’s breath hitched at the images he was seeing. Subconsciously his hand went to the front of his jeans and stroked what was definitely a growing bulge. He pushed down on it, a slight moan leaving his lips. He eyes shot open, looked down at his hand and his now most prominent erection. _Fuck, what….what the fuck am I doing?_ He removed his hand. This had never happened to him before. Yes, he admitted that he found some men attractive, just like Ali had found some female celebrities attractive. But no man had ever had this effect on him before.

He reached for his beer, took a large gulp then looked back down. Yep it was still there. He had to do something about it. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would help. No, he didn’t do cold anything Fuck. The only other way was to jack himself off. He stripped, turned the shower on to hot and stood underneath the calming spray. He braced himself against the wall with one hand and stroked until he felt his balls tighten, then with a moan of Adam’s name he came. His eyes snapped open. _Thomas Joseph Ratliff you cannot be having these feelings, not for your boss, you’ve got to keep your dick under control._ He shook his head. He hoped that when he saw Adam the following day his dick wouldn’t wake up at an inappropriate time.

He brought his breathing back to near normal. He had to get ready they had a gig to go and perform that night. At least at the club he would be concentrating on playing and there would be no chance of Adam being there. He said he was going to be working on the score for the production.

Tommy dressed, picked up his guitar then went to meet the rest of the band. They’d landed a gig at a new club that had opened and had been told if people liked them it would be a regular spot for them.

Adam got home from work, happy that they’d finally found someone to replace Monte for a while. His mind drifted back to the tiny blond, who pushed every button in Adam’s feelings. The more he thought about Tommy Joe Ratliff, the more he knew he was going to enjoy working with him. He felt his blood supply heading south again and palmed a hand over the now very prominent erection, moaning as it gave him some release. He had to do something, he couldn’t be sporting this when Brad arrived. He decided the best solution was a shower. Stripping as he went to the bathroom he stroked himself, waiting for the water to warm up. Stepping underneath the hot spray he let the droplets cascade down his back. Bracing himself against the wall with one hand, the other wrapping around his dick he began stroking and rubbing his thumb over the head as he got to the top. It wasn’t long before he was coming, breath heavy with the name of the tiny blond escaping from his lips. _Fuck I’m going to have to be careful, can’t let Tommy see the reaction he has on me. I’m gonna frighten him away before he’s even started work._ Adam let the water wash over him as he calmed his breathing down.

Stepping out of the shower he heard the doorbell ring. Looking over at the nightstand he saw it was nearly 7.30….Brad!

He went to let him in, a towel still wrapped around his waist. Opening the door he saw Brad looking at him curiously. “What?”

“Well I hope you’re not going just dressed like that?”

“What?....No I was just in the shower. Late home from work.” There was no way he could say he was jacking off to images of his new music teacher.

“Well shift your perky arse, get some clothes on otherwise we’ll be late, and I want to catch the group that’s playing. Been told they’re good.”

“Fine, just give me five minutes.”

“I know your five minutes, so hurry up making yourself pretty, we are totes going to have fun tonight.”

Adam was ready in ten minutes and he’d even managed to line his eyes in black and put a smoky grey shadow on them. He’d decided to wear his zebra print trousers and because they were tight he’d also decided to go commando. He wasn’t going to be taking anyone home, not tonight. He topped it off with his favourite Queen t-shirt and his wedge boots. Stepping out of his bedroom he noticed the smirk on Brads face.

“Wow, you look hot tonight Mr Lambert, but I’ll warn you, if you pick up….”

“I know, another twink, you’re disowning me!” They laughed. “Come on then Brad, lead the way, I’m celebrating.”

“What?”

“I found me a new music teacher, he starts tomorrow.”

“He? Oh please tell me he’s tall, dark and ugly?”

Adam laughed, “not quite, but he’s straight, so no worries there.”

“Good, I worry about you Adam.”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They laughed as Adam closed the door and arm in arm they headed for Brad’s car.

Tommy and Isaac were first to arrive at Glitter and Gold. They had both raised eyebrows at the name but didn’t really care that it was a gay club, they were getting paid for doing what they loved.

“You’re looking mighty fine tonight TJ. Are you hoping to pick someone up after our set?”

“What?....No….” He couldn’t help but smile. “I’m straight, remember?”

“You’ll tell us anything Tommy Joe. What about that guy from the football team?”

Tommy blushed. “That was a drunken fumble and well you know Mr Carpenter. It was, if my memory serves me correctly, after a long night and a game of truth or dare. So no, not looking to pick anyone up.” He playfully nudged Isaac as they made their way backstage, although he did have a flash of Adam’s eyes and smiled to himself, pleased that Isaac was slightly in front of him. Tommy felt good, he’d just landed himself a decent job, albeit temporary, was looking forward to starting tomorrow, he was playing in an awesome band with some of his best friends and he was looking forward to working with Adam.

He nearly tripped up _where the fuck had that thought come from?_ He took a deep breath, no way did he want his dick showing him up especially in this club. He thought of Alison and what a manipulative person she was and his impending hard-on disappeared. _Wow Ratliff, that’s a first. Thinking of a woman and it makes your dick go soft._ He shook his head and went to join the others to tune up.

Adam and Brad arrived to find a large queue outside.

“You never said it was going to be this busy.” Adam shouted above the noise of the street.

“Didn’t know. The band must be good if this many are here to see them. Hey maybe there’s a hot guy in the band who’s looking for a hook-up.”

“Thought you’d disown me if I did that.”

“Not talking about you Adam, talking about me!” They both laughed.

It took them twenty minutes to finally get into the club and they made their way towards the bar. The music was loud but no sign of the band.

“Thought you said there was a band?”

“Yeah there is.” Brad looked at his watch. “Due to start in about five minutes according to that poster behind the bar.”

“Ok, so let’s get our drinks and go find somewhere to sit.” Adam looked around there weren’t many seats available, “or stand. Come on.” He dragged Brad towards the stage area. He was beginning to relax. Brad was right as always he really did need this night out. He looked around, there were couples everywhere. He smiled, maybe one day that would be him.

They had managed to find a small table near the edge of the dance floor but as they sat down a crowd invaded the space in anticipation of the band. The MC was making her way to the front, microphone in hand. Adam recognized her, it was Raja. He hadn’t seen her for ages. He must remember to go backstage to catch up later.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please give a glitter and gold welcome to our entertainment tonight. Treat them right and they may come back again.”

Raja introduced the band but Adam missed the name as his eyes were drawn to the blond guitarist. He took a deep breath, it was Tommy. He was pleased he was sat down, his dick was very pleased to see him.

“Adam….hey Lambert, you ok?”

“What?....Mmmm yeah why?”

“The look on your face tells me different.”

“Oh….erm….that blond guy up there on stage, the guitar player.”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“He’s my new music teacher.”

“Shit, he’s cute. Oh….” Brad suddenly realised why Adam had gone pale. “You are in serious trouble honey.”

“I told you he’s straight, so stop your thoughts right there. Remember I don’t do straight guys.” Adam could feel his erection straining against his extremely tight trousers. He wished now he’d just put jeans on.

“Mmm sweetie, your dick has other intentions.”

Adam tried to hide the bulge, but no matter what he did it was near impossible in the trousers he’d got on. He hoped no-one else could see it, he really should think of something else. But with the blond on stage he couldn’t help but look. Thank goodness Tommy hadn’t looked out into the crowd, Adam was sure his radar dick would be seen and he really didn’t want to embarrass himself any further tonight.

Tommy was first on stage as always, he felt good, he always felt like he was high on something, something better than any substance he’d dabbled with in the past. Oblivious to the crowd he plugged his guitar in smiling at Isaac as he took his seat. Tommy began playing the intro to the first song on their set, and waited for Chrissie to come on singing. He was half way through the intro to Ring of Fire when he looked out into the crowd. His eyes were drawn to the side of the dance-floor and straight into the stare of his new boss. His fingers slipped over the strings, quickly gaining his composure, he managed to carry on as Chrissie started singing. His breathing got faster and his dick got harder. _What the fuck Ratliff? This should not be happening._ He was just thankful he had his guitar in front of him. No way would he be able to explain his now prominent hard-on if anyone asked.

They finished the first song and Tommy was having a drink of water when Chrissie came over.

“Tommy what the fuck was all that about. I nearly missed my cue.”

“Sorry, don’t know what happened, think it’s just the adrenaline kicking in.”

“Bullshit! We’ve been doing this set for months now, why is tonight any different?”

He had to say something, “look, it won’t happen again.” He could still feel his half hard dick pressing his trousers. Chrissie’s outburst had grounded him enough for it to start to go soft again. “I just got a surprise that’s all. You know I’ve just got that job as music teacher?” he saw Chrissie nod, “well my new boss is in the audience and it was a bit of a shock that’s all.”

“Well get over it and let’s not fuck things up again.”

“M’good, sorry.”

“K. Let’s do _20th Century Boy_ next.” They all nodded and Tommy began the intro.

The remainder of the set went off without any further hitches, although Tommy kept glancing to where Adam was sitting with a small brown haired guy. He wondered if it was his boyfriend. _What’s it to do with you? You don’t know whether he’s gay, you didn’t ask that question in the interview. Besides what’s it to do you me anyway, he’s my boss and I’m straight, aren’t I?_ Tommy shook his head then heard Chrissie introducing the band.

“And finally ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to our badass guitarist Mr Tommy Joe Ratliff. Come on TJ show ‘em what you’ve got.”

Tommy stepped forward and began his solo, deliberately not looking in Adam’s direction for fear of totally messing things up again.

He finished playing to shouts and screams from the audience. He smiled as he took his place up stage near Isaac.

Chrissie thanked everyone and said they hoped they’d be back to play for them again. As she left the stage she glared at Tommy. He’d apologised so he didn’t see what the problem was.

  


Adam watched the blond play, smiling when he’d looked over and spotted him. Adam’s smile faded as he heard Tommy’s slight slip on the intro to one of his favourite songs.

“Adam….hey Lambert, you’ll bore a hole right through him staring at him like that.” Brad nudged him. “Or is it something else you’d like to bore into him?” Brad raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“What! No….just thinking how good he is. I told you he’s straight.”

“Doesn’t mean to say you aren’t wishing you could…..” Brad couldn’t finish the sentence as Adam lightly slapped him around the head then glared at him. “Ok, ok look I believe you that he’s good but are you sure it’s his guitar playing that you’re concentrating on?”

“Fuck you. Yes he’s cute and just my type but….”

“Yeah, yeah as you said he’s straight. Oh and we already tried and it didn’t work!” Brad laughed.

“What?”

“You tried fucking me and well….” Brad laughed again, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Adam laughed, they were definitely better friends than they had been lovers.

They sat and watched the remainder of the set and Adam was awestruck when Tommy played his solo. Oh I can see what you’ve got but I’d like to see more as the singer introduced him. Once the band started going off stage Adam stood up.

“Hey where’re you going?”

“Backstage to see Raja. Not seen her for a while.”

“Are you sure it’s just Raja you want to see?” Brad smiled.

“Well if we run into Tommy then I’ll say hi to him. Would be rude not to.” Adam started walking off. “You coming or staying here?”

“I’m coming, I want to meet this music teacher of yours.”

“He’s not my….” Adam broke off seeing the mischievous grin on Brad’s face.

Tommy heaved a sigh of relief when he got into the wings. Chrissie pulled him into the dressing room.

“Right Tommy you can now give me a proper explanation as to why you messed up my intro.”

“Told you, the adrenaline and the shock of seeing my new boss in the crowd.”

“K, so listen carefully. You mess up again like that and we can find a new guitarist. I’ve still got a few weeks before I move to England and we still have plenty of gigs to get through.”

Tommy felt like a little kid being found with his hand in the cookie jar. “Hey, lighten up, we were fine no-one noticed, everyone is having too much fun. Besides we all have a say in who stays and who goes, so….”

He’d had enough of Chrissie’s Diva outbursts, he was beginning to think it would be better when she’d gone. He saw her open her mouth to say something, but was stopped when Isaac burst through the door.

“You two coming for a drink then?” He stopped and took in the situation, “you ok TJ?” He’d seen the angry look on his friend’s face.

“M’fine, aren’t we Chrissie?” She nodded, “lead the way Carpenter, I could do with a Jack Daniels after the shock I’ve just had.”

“Oh yeah, I noticed the slight slip, what’s wrong?”

“Only my new boss in the crowd.”

“Oh….right and that shocked you because….?”

“Just didn’t expect him to be here that’s all.”

“In the club in general or because it’s a gay club?”

“Both I suppose. Anyway come on I need that drink.”

Isaac and Tommy left to go find the bar and walked right into Raja.

“Hey Tommy honey, Isaac, thanks for tonight.” Before she could say anymore a voice behind her spoke.

“Raja, sweetheart, how are you?” Raja looked at Adam and smiled, “sorry, not seen you for a while it’s been crazy at work.”

“Don’t worry honey you’re here now.” Raja hugged Adam, “let me introduce you to….”

“Hey Tommy Joe you didn’t tell me you were that hot with the guitar.”

Tommy blushed, he recognized Adam’s voice.

“Oh, you already know our Tommy then?”

“You’ll have to play for the students they’ll love you. Yeah he’s my new music teacher.”

“Oh….” Raja looked from Adam to Tommy then whispered to Adam “you’re not….” Adam shook his head.

“Um….thanks, erm how are you Adam, I was surprised to see you sat out front.”

“Mmm I noticed the slip, sorry if I was the one to put you off your rhythm.”

Brad giggled behind Adam and Adam swept his foot back to try to kick him.

“Hey Adam, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Brad exclaimed.

Adam turned to his friend and glared. “Ok, erm, Brad Bell this is Tommy Joe Ratliff my new music teacher. Tommy this is Brad my friend.”

Tommy shook hands with Brad. _Mm friend, not boyfriend, interesting. Whoa hold on Ratliff why should that be important?_

“Nice to meet you Tommy Joe, Adam was pleased to see you up there tonight.” This time Adam did manage to kick him. “Ow what was that for?”

“Sorry Brad, foot slipped.”

Raja was observing the exchange between his friend Adam and the blond guitarist. _What are you not telling me boys?_ “Hey, look seeing as we’re all friends now, why don’t we go and all have a drink together?”

“Yeah great.” Isaac was eager to get a cold beer in his hand.

“Right let’s go celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” Tommy looked at Raja.

“Oh honey, you’ve got a new job, plus we want your band back here on a regular basis and the icing on the cake….you get to work with the gorgeous Mr Lambert here.”

Tommy smiled, he could feel another blush spreading across his face so he dropped his head to try to hide behind his bangs.

 _Mmm you’re cute when you blush Tommy Joe._ Adam’s thought of a blushing Tommy sent his blood supply southward again. Thankfully he had his jacket in front of him, so no one, especially Tommy, would see. Brad noticed the slight shift of Adam’s jacket and smiled.

They collected the rest of the band and went with Raja to her VIP booth. Tommy and Isaac told the band about their regular gig at the club, the only person who didn’t seem too happy was Chrissie, she said she was sad to be leaving and wished them all the best.

Tommy looked at his watch “Ok boys and girls, I’m going to be a party pooper. I have to be up early in the morning, some of us have a proper job to do.” He smiled then looked at Adam who grinned. “So before my new boss can tell me off for staying out late I’ll say goodnight and see you Friday night.”

Shouts from the band followed Tommy as he left the group. He waved then flipped Isaac off when he shouted **don’t do anything I wouldn’t do** , which caused uproar from everyone.

Tommy was making his way to the exit when he felt someone at the side of him. Turning to see who it was he came face to face with Adam. “Oh, erm, hi” he shouted over the noise in the club, “is there….”

“No, look can we go talk outside?”

Tommy looked at Adam’s face for any sign of what was going on, but all he saw were beautiful blue eyes which he wanted to drown in. He shook his head as they exited the club.

“What’s wrong Adam?”

“Erm….nothing, I erm, just wanted to apologise.”

Tommy stopped walking “for what?”

“For putting you off your playing tonight. It was the reason you slipped wasn’t it?”

“Hey don’t worry. I um, was just surprised to see you that’s all. I didn’t expect you in….”

“A gay club?” Tommy blushed and nodded “it’s not something I mention to prospective employees, I’ve learnt the hard way. I’ve told people in interview and I’ve not seen them for dust. So now I get to know people first before I tell them. Does it bother you?”

“Fuck no! Sorry. No, why should it? I don’t particularly like labels. We’re human and free to love whoever we want.” Tommy smiled when he saw Adam relax.

“Great. I think, no I’ll rephrase that, I know I’m going to enjoy working with you Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Adam smiled and held out his hand which Tommy shook. Their hands remaining joined as they spoke. “Look, I’ll let you get off, don’t want you being late for your new job. Your boss might be a right hard ass.”

“Oh I don’t think so. From what I’ve seen of him he’s a very understanding man who’s got a smile to melt even the hardest of people.” Tommy realised what he’d said and blushed again, just thankful that it was dark outside and Adam couldn’t see his embarrassment.

They realized then that they were still holding hands, Tommy quickly let go and smiled. “Right, I’ll erm see you in the morning then.”

“I’ll look forward to it. And Tommy….”

“Mmm?”

“I’m going to enjoy working with you.” Adam grinned and waited as Tommy walked off to find his car.

Tommy could feel Adam’s stare as he left and smiled to himself, looking forward to working with the gorgeous blue eyed man.

As Tommy drove home he thought of Adam, how it felt when their hands touched. He began questioning himself. _Why was he having these feelings towards another man? No, not any man, Adam Lambert. Was this because his relationships failed with women?_ He had thought he was straight, but now he wasn’t sure. He hated labels, that’s what he’d just told Adam, why did someone have to be in one particular category? It was true what he’d said to Adam earlier, people are free to love whoever they want, and of all the relationships he’d been in he now began to question whether he’d loved any of them. Maybe Isaac had a point, that drunken fumble possibly did mean more than he’d first thought. _Ok Ratliff you need to sleep. You’re trying to analyze your feelings when you’ve had a long day and a couple of drinks. You really do need to sleep tonight._ He hoped his insomnia would stay away, just for tonight. He needed to be on form for his first day in his new job.

He let himself into his empty apartment, realizing that Ali had been there and taken more of her belongings. He sighed, it would be strange to be on his own again but he knew that better things were on the horizon.

Making his way to his bedroom he spotted a note on the coffee table. Recognizing Ali’s handwriting he opened it.

**Tommy baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean those things I said to you. I do love you and I really miss you. I waited for a while hoping you’d be home straight after your gig, you remember, like you always were when I was here waiting for you. But I suppose that’s not going to happen anymore. You’re having too much fun. Please Tommy ring me, I know deep down you miss me, miss what we had together. I’ll wait as long as you want me to. I don’t want to lose you.  
I’ve taken my stuff, but the second you say you want to try again I can bring it all back. I would like us to try again, I don’t care about marriage, a family, all I care about is you and what we had together. I know we can get that back.  
I’m staying at mom’s. Ring me, text me, come and see me, but please whichever way you contact me tell me it’s to try again.  
Remember I love you Thomas Joseph Ratliff. I’ll wait for you.  
**

**All my love**

Alison xx

He read it again, shaking his head, I don’t love you Alison. I don’t think I ever did, so no, I won’t be contacting you. You’ll have a long wait.

He scrunched the paper into a ball, aimed for the waste bin and threw it. Laughing to himself when it went in. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and sent her a message. **Got your letter, don’t bother waiting for me, you’ll have a long wait. I don’t love you, don’t know if I ever did. Get over me and move on. Bye Alison, have a good life. TJ**

He read it through and hit send. He knew the message sounded harsh, but he couldn’t go back to her, it just wouldn’t work. And if being harsh was the only way to get through to her then that’s how he would be.  
When he got no immediate reply he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He rubbed his eyes, he really was tired now. Tommy made his way to his bedroom, undressed then crawled beneath the quilt. Sleep overtook him almost immediately and as he drifted off he wasn’t sure whether he heard his phone buzz or not. He couldn’t be bothered to look, it would have to wait till the morning.

Tommy’s alarm woke him and he groaned when he saw it was 6.30am. He wasn’t a morning person but he’d have to get used to it if he wanted to keep his new job. And yeah he definitely wanted to keep the job. He dragged his naked body to the shower hoping that the spray would wake him up.

His mind wandered back to the chance meeting in the club last night and he smiled now at the thought of seeing Adam again. No not just seeing him, working with him.

He quickly dried himself and with the towel wrapped around his waist he made his way back to the bedroom, mentally going through his closet wondering what to wear. Standing in front of the closet he decided that black jeans would be ok, he wanted to be causal but smart. He pulled out a Depeche Mode t-shirt and a white shirt. He’d put the white shirt over the top just in case the t-shirt was too casual.

Once he’d put his clothes on he set to and dried his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror he toyed with the idea of makeup or not. _Fuck it Ratliff this is who you are._ So he spent the next ten minutes applying his eyeliner, smokey grey eyeshadow and his lip gloss.

Rechecking himself he smiled. It was the first time for a long time that he really felt comfortable with who he was.

Looking at the clock he’d just got time for a coffee before he set off. Sitting on his sofa he checked his phone. He had two messages, both from Alison.

**_I don’t know why you’re being like this? We love each other. I will wait for you. I’ll even come to a gig and watch you. Please Tommy, ring me._ **

He was going to answer it but decided to read the second one.

**_Have it your way Tommy, I’ll leave you alone, but you’ll get lonely, you’ll be begging me to come back. You know the sex we had was great. I pity whoever falls in love with you…._ **

She’d left it at that. Tommy sighed, he wouldn’t be begging to go back. He was ok on his own. If someone came along, great, if not he wouldn’t be too bothered. And as for the great sex….it hadn’t been that great, he’d always instigated it and at times he thought he was only there as her ticket to a family.

He texted back **goodbye Ali, take care of yourself.**

He gulped his coffee down, picked up his keys and jacket and headed to work.

Adam was awake before his alarm went off. He smiled at the thought of seeing Tommy. He’d been surprised by the blond’s appearance in the club the night before and he could still feel the man’s hand in his own. Making his way to the shower he toyed with the problem of what to wear. _Lambert you’ve never bothered about what you wear, so why start today?_ He showered quickly and went to find his clothes. He settled on black jeans, a Queen t-shirt and a leather jacket, smiling at his reflection as he applied his eyeliner and eye shadow. You’ll do. He thought. When he first started teaching at the college staff had stared at his makeup, but he refused to remove it. This was who he was and if people didn’t like it that was their problem. He hoped Tommy didn’t have any issues with it. He really did want them to be friends.

When Adam arrived at his office he made sure there was a set of keys for Tommy. He was just about to go for a coffee when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Tommy walked in. Adam’s breath hitched at the sight of the tiny blond, complete with eyeliner and lip gloss.

“Morning Adam, erm….it is ok for me to call you that at work isn’t it?”

“Morning Tommy Joe, yeah we’re not that formal in this department. Some are, but I don’t believe in it, not with the subject genres we teach.”

“Great.” Tommy smiled at the use of his full name. He wasn’t used to hearing it, but Adam’s voice made it sound sexy. He shook his head. “Um, what’s the order of the day? I mean what do you want me to do first?”

“First we go for a coffee. Then I’ll take you to the recording studio and the music rooms. Oh here, these are for you.” He handed Tommy the keys. “You’re going to need them and there’s a key on there for this office and the theatre.”

“K, thank you.” He took the keys from Adam, their fingers touching, a spark shooting through his hand. He looked up into Adam’s eyes and they were smiling as much as the rest of his face. He pulled his hand away, “what….what time do the lessons start?”

Adam looked at his watch, “in about 20 minutes, so we’ve got time for that coffee. Come on.”

Tommy followed Adam to the canteen noticing a lot of staff there as well as students. As they walked to the coffee machine Tommy was surprised to hear one of the male staff say.

“Here comes our resident gay. Oh look he’s got his boyfriend with him.”

Tommy looked at Adam then at the guy who’d spoken, just loud enough for Adam, Tommy and the rest of the people he was sat with to hear. Adam noticed the look of shock on Tommy’s face.

“Don’t worry Tommy Joe, he’s only trying to scare you off.” Adam turned to the guy, “you disappointed that you missed asking me out? Sorry but I prefer men who don’t shout their mouths off at new members of staff.” The guy shut up and turned back to his friends who were laughing.

“Wow, I thought that since that law was passed for same sex couples to marry and DOMA abolished, people were more accepting.”

“Most of them are Tommy, it’s the minority like him who are trying to spoil it for us.” Adam looked at Tommy for a reaction. When none came, “what’s your opinion on people like me being able to marry?”

Tommy stared into the blue eyes which seemed to pull him in further the longer he looked. “Like I said, I don’t like labels and I’m with the masses that say we are free to fall in love with whoever we want.”

“What about you Tommy Joe? Do you love anyone?” Adam stopped, “I’m sorry Tommy that’s none of my business. Besides we have not….”

“Hey Adam, stop. Look, I don’t care who knows. I’ve just split with my girlfriend. I realised a few days ago I didn’t love her, not sure if I ever did. She’s not taking it very well, thinks we’ll get back together, but that’s never going to happen.” Tommy stopped this time. “I’m sorry about that, you don’t want to know about my lack of a love life.” He smiled and felt himself blushing. He tried to hide behind his bangs but Adam put a hand over his and that made Tommy look up.

“I hope we’re going to be friends as well as colleagues, so don’t worry, I’m here if you want to talk….about anything.” Adam smiled.

Tommy smiled back then looked down at their hands. Adam saw and removed his hand, “sorry.”

“Stop with the sorry’s.” Tommy picked up his coffee and took a mouthful. “Hadn’t we better get back? You said we only had 20 minutes and I think we’ve nearly been here that long.”

Adam looked at his watch “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Look how about we grab a coffee after work today and we can talk about the production I want to do and we can get to know each other better.” Adam stood “If you’re busy that’s ok I just….”

“Adam….hey Adam, that would be great. I’m up for a coffee and chat.” Tommy smiled as he stood and it took all of Adam’s willpower to keep his legs supporting him. The blond’s smile was beautiful. They left the canteen knowing they were being watched.

Heading back to the music block “Listen Tommy, Cam has been covering for Monte since he went, so anything you’re not sure of just ask her, she’s brilliant.”

“K, thanks, Isaac has a good word for her too.”

“Isaac?”

“Oh sorry, he’s our drummer you met him last night. They’ve been friends for a long time. She told him about this job and he told me.” Tommy stopped, “Oh….erm….”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I hope I didn’t put my foot in it for Cam, she….”

“Stop worrying, Cam did tell me she was going to mention it to a friend but with everything going on here I just forgot. Anyway her telling Isaac and you getting the job is probably the best thing that’s happened for a long time.”

“K, I just didn’t want anyone to get into trouble.”

“To be quite honest, the people we interviewed before you weren’t up to much.” Adam looked at Tommy and saw him smile at that comment. _You should smile more often you’re gorgeous when you do._ Adam shook his head he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about his straight music teacher. “Right” He took a deep breath, “this is your room, well the main one. There are three practice rooms down that corridor.” Adam pointed to his left, “you have an office two doors away from mine, but Monte didn’t really use it, he was always practicing and jamming with the students.”

“Will they want me to carry on with that?”

“That’s up to you Tommy, if you feel like giving up your free time then I don’t mind and I’m sure the students wouldn’t mind. But just see how things go for now, don’t promise anything otherwise they’ll have you here all hours of the day and night and it wouldn’t leave any time for us to have fun.” Adam looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow hoping the petit man wouldn’t mind him having a joke with him.

Tommy smiled and blushed not really knowing how to answer that comment. He knew he wanted to spend more time with the dark haired man but wasn’t sure what else he wanted out of their relationship, not yet. “Great” he hoped he sounded calm “I’ll have to bring my guitar in then.” He looked at the music rooms and back at Adam not sure what to say.

Adam saved the moment “I’ll leave you here then. But don’t worry Cam’s here to help, plus I’m just down the corridor. Monte is free just before lunch and I believe he doesn’t have any more lessons for the remainder of the day….so….so why don’t you come into the theater and catch some of the rehearsals. Then we could grab a sandwich....” he hesitated “….only if you’ve got nothing else planned.”

“That’d be good thanks.” _Come on Ratliff it’s only lunch._ He wanted to spend more time with Adam he liked his company, was it just his company he wanted though?

“Break a leg Tommy Joe” And Adam was gone racing down the corridor to get to his own rehearsals.

Tommy smiled, besides the bigot in the canteen earlier this was proving to be a good idea. He must remember to thank Cam and Isaac for telling him about the job.

Opening the music room door he spotted a tall mousey blonde haired woman on a keyboard. He stopped to listen.

“You’re good.” He said when she stopped.

“Oh I’m sorry, didn’t know you were there, can I help you?”

“I hope so I’m Tommy the temp music teacher and you must be Cam?” He held out his hand as she moved away from the keys.

Shaking his hand she smiled. “I can see why Adam hired you?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Sorry Tommy, just an observation that a few people will notice.”

“K? Are you going to let me in on the secret or….”

“Sorry….again, it’s just when Stella described you the other day….”

“Stella? Who?”

“She’s the receptionist you met when you came to chat to Adam.”

“Oh right. So what did she say?”

“Just that you were a nice guy and that you were just our Adam’s type.” Tommy blushed. “Oh I hope I haven’t said anything out of order.” Cam looked worried, “you do know Adam’s….”

“Gay?....Yeah he told me. I’ve just encountered a bigot in the canteen, he thought I was Adam’s boyfriend.”

Cam laughed “and it didn’t bother you?”

“Why should it, we’re human and free to be with whoever we chose and that’s all I say. Don’t care for labels.”

Cam heaved a sigh of relief and smiled, “great. Welcome to the Performing Arts Department.”

“So what did you mean when you said I was just Adam’s type?”

Cam blushed “Erm….petit, blond and cute. But hey don’t listen to me. I’m always putting my foot in things.”

“Don’t worry. Besides Adam knows I’ve just split with my girlfriend.” He didn’t know why he was telling her this. Normally if he’d split with a girl he usually kept it to himself.

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, she was becoming a manipulative bitch.” Tommy was surprised he’d said that. “Sorry that sounded harsh.”

“Now you stop worrying. We tend to say what we think around here. You’ll get used to us.”

“There is one thing I’d like to say.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’d like to thank you for telling Isaac about this job.”

“Oh you’re Isaac’s friend.” Tommy nodded, “great, I’m pleased you got the job. And look, just forget what I said about being Adam’s type.” She looked pleadingly at Tommy.

“Already forgotten. Now, we’d better get ready I think I hear students down….” Tommy didn’t finish the sentence as a group of 8 students bounded through the door. Cam settled them down then introduced them to Tommy. He hoped his nerves weren’t showing. Once the intros were made and they got down to creating music, Tommy relaxed a little.

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by and Tommy realised he was enjoying himself. If this was work then he was in the best job ever. The only thing he couldn’t forget was Cam’s comment about him being Adam’s type. A couple of times a student had asked him a question and he’d not heard, he’d been thinking about Adam. He’d not thought about another man like that but the more he remembered Cam’s words the more he smiled to himself. He was remembering the feel of Adam’s hand over his when they were in the canteen. He brushed the back of his hand and shivered, why was he having these feelings, but whatever the reason he liked them.

When the last student had gone, Cam sat down in the nearest chair. “Fancy taking this worn out Music Tech for a coffee?”

“Oh I’m sorry Cam, I have an appointment already for coffee today, but if you don’t mind a rain check we can go tomorrow?”

“Sure. You meeting anyone special?” Tommy smiled, “hey tell me to keep my nose out of your business.”

“No, it’s ok, I’m meeting Adam to talk about the production.”

Cam smiled “I see, well don’t let him bully you into taking on a load of shit. He has a way like that.”

“I’ll remember that, thanks.”

“I don’t think there are any more music lessons today, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yep and thanks again Cam. For everything.”

“No problem Tommy, enjoy your coffee with Adam.” She smiled and thought she saw Tommy blush, but he’d turned away before she was certain.

Adam was frantically making notes when Tommy sat next to him. “Hey Tommy Joe, give me ten minutes then we can chat.”

“No problem, want me to leave you to it?” Tommy went to stand, Adam’s hand went to Tommy’s wrist.

“No, stay….please. You can tell me what you think of the last couple of performances.”

Tommy sat back down, Adam’s hand remaining slightly longer that it should have done on his wrist, but as Tommy glanced at it Adam quickly removed his hand.

“K, but not much good with Drama.” Tommy could still feel the fingers curled around his wrist. He was thankful it was dark in the auditorium, Adam would have seen him blush. He had to admit he liked the touch of Adam’s hand on his.

“That’s ok, just another pair of eyes is sometimes good. And….” Adam hesitated slightly “your gorgeous eyes may see something I missed.”

Adam was concentrating on the girl who was performing, so didn’t see Tommy look at him and smile slightly. _Ratliff, why are you smiling at that comment. Pull yourself together._ He shook his head, the longer he spent with this good looking dark haired man the more he wanted to explore why he was feeling the way he was. He’d been disappointed when Adam removed his hand from his wrist, he wanted to feel what it was like to actually hold the man’s hand.

Tommy thought back to the drunken fumble with that guy in college, maybe he was experimenting, maybe that’s why things had never worked with his girlfriends. Maybe he was….what? Gay? Bi? He was beginning to think he’d like to find out what it would be like to be with a man. No, not a man….Adam. He shook his head, he’d only known this guy for what….less than 24 hours, and he was imagining what it would be like to….

“Hey Tommy Joe, you ok?”

“What?....Oh yeah, m’ok why?”

“I asked you a question, but you’d kinda zoned out on me.”

“Sorry….I was just thinking. What was your question?”

Adam smiled, “I asked what you thought of the last performance.”

“Sorry, I….”

“Don’t worry, I’m not expecting you to comment. Besides must have been something good you were smiling.”

“What?” Tommy couldn’t tell Adam that he was thinking about wanting to hold his hand.

“Whatever you were thinking about must have been good. So….who was she?”

“It was nothing, sorry. Have I missed all the performances. I’m not much help am I?” He hoped Adam didn’t ask too many more questions.

“Not to worry, it must all be very strange for you. Look I’ve only got one more performance to see then we can get that coffee.”

“Ok, I promise I’ll watch this time.” Tommy laughed hoping to cover his embarrassment. Pleased when Adam laughed too, playfully elbowing Tommy’s arm off the armrest between them.

“I’ll be asking questions at the end.” Adam grinned as the boy on stage began his monologue, which Tommy recognized as Macbeth’s Is this a dagger soliloquy.

Adam kept glancing at the blond beside him, _what is going through your mind Tommy Joe? You weren’t at all bothered when my hand was over yours in the canteen, nor were you concerned when I held your wrist. Who are you Tommy? You say you’ve finished with your girlfriend, I’d like to get to know more about you._ Adam thought about his initial reaction to his music teacher, then again in the club. Was he feeling the same? Had he caught him blushing? Adam didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want to frighten him off. He decided that the coffee would be a good way of finding out more. He’d come to a conclusion on the production and the themes in it would maybe lead to discussing that the beautiful blond was like.

The boy finished his performance, Tommy had thought it was ok, did he tell Adam what he thought or would Adam laugh at him?

“Thank you Marcus, I’ve made notes for everyone about their performances and I’ll be giving feedback in the morning.” The boy left the stage. “What did you think Tommy?”

“Erm, like I said not really good at this but….” He took a deep breath, “I thought at that point Macbeth was supposed to be a little bit crazy. His domineering wife was telling him what to do. He’s waiting for the bell to ring telling him everyone was asleep. Lady Macbeth is pure evil and the references in that speech to evil didn’t have me believing his imagination is sending him crazy. So shouldn’t that performance have reflected that? I thought he was a bit flat.” Tommy looked at Adam who was smiling.

“For someone who confessed to not being good at Drama, you’ve certainly hit the button.”

“Oh!” Tommy felt himself blushing again. “So you didn’t mind me saying all of that. You…um you agree with me?”

“Mostly. I felt he could have had more of the insanity behind his actions. I’ll let him know what you thought. And don’t worry you’re doing great.” Adam nudged Tommy with his elbow, “how about we go for that coffee now?”

“Yeah, great. Thanks, and you can tell me what the production is going to be.”

They left the theatre, “do you want to go to the canteen or shall we go to my office?”

Tommy hesitated did he want to be alone with Adam? You’re thinking too much TJ, you’re going to discuss the production.

“So Tommy, where’s it going to be?”

“Sorry, if we’re talking then maybe your office would be better, that way we won’t be disturbed.”

“Great, I’ll let you have the score for the production whilst we’re there.” They headed towards Adam’s office in silence.

Cam was in the office when they arrived. “Hey boys, everything ok?”

“Yeah, Tommy Joe and I are just grabbing a coffee in readiness for a long chat about this year’s production.”

Cam smiled, “Ok, if you say so.” She looked at Adam, grinned then with her back to Tommy winked at Adam who raised an eyebrow and smiled. She was still grinning as she left, closing the door behind her.  
Adam had to take a deep breath, he knew what Cam had been hinting at, everyone in the department knew Adam’s type of guy. He liked the man in front of him and yeah, maybe….

“So Tommy Joe, how do you like your coffee?” He had to get his mind back on the here and now and not dwell too much on thinking what Tommy may be like in bed. If he did his dick would wake up and that was not what he wanted; not just yet anyway.

“Oh, erm, strong thanks, no milk or sugar.” He watched as Adam busied himself making the drinks.

“How was your first morning?”

“Good thanks. Cam was brilliant and the students are really eager to learn.”

“Yeah, we have a good bunch of students.” Adam carried on making the coffee, back to Tommy.

Tommy was watching Adam’s back and was taking in the curved arse in the tight jeans. He had to shake his head and bring himself back to the present, talk about the production, not be too obvious he was checking out the tight backside. He had to remain calm otherwise his dick might become interested too.

“So….you mentioned something about the production, what you were thinking of doing this year.” _That’s it Ratliff, bring the conversation back on track._

“Yeah, I want to push some of the third year students. So….I was thinking of West Side Story. I loved watching that film when I was growing up and I suppose some of the themes are still relevant today.”

“Sorry Adam, I know of it, but musical theatre was not my thing when I was growing up. I was more….”

“A rocker?” Adam smiled

“Yeah, I suppose I still am, but I’m willing to learn.” Tommy tried to hide behind his bangs, learn about what? The musical or learn to be with Adam. He hoped he wasn’t blushing again.

Adam saw the blond look down and a pink hew creep across his face. He wanted to know what was going through the petit man’s mind. “West Side Story is about forbidden love. Tony is white American, Maria is Puerto Rican and they fall in love.”

“Oh a bit like Romeo and Juliet?”

“Yeah.”

“I can see why it’s relevant today too. Some people still think same sex relationships should be forbidden. I suppose things really haven’t changed a great deal over the years as we’d like to think. Personally it doesn’t bother me, if two people love each other then let them is what I say.” Tommy did blush this time and turned away so Adam wouldn’t see.

“You ok Tommy?”

“Yeah, why?” Adam went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tommy tensed and as he felt Adam slightly squeeze his shoulder he began to relax.

“Look, tell me if I ever overstep the mark. I’m a tactile person and my friends know I like to cuddle.”

“M’ok with that. Sutan calls me a cuddle slut.” He laughed. Adam slowly removed his hand away from Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy felt disappointed that it had moved.

Adam looked down at his music teacher wanting to touch him some more but didn’t want to frighten him off. “How long have you known Sutan?”

“A few years….Raja lets us know if there’s any gigs going. She’s got us that permanent gig at Glitter and Gold.”

“You’re good. I was impressed the other night when I heard you.”

“Thank you. What about you, didn’t know you were friends with Sutan/Raja?”

“Not seen him for a long time, we lost touch when I went away to study. We go back quite a few years and only recently got back in touch, didn’t know that he was something to do with the new club though.”

“What about your boyfriend. He seems a nice guy?” Tommy looked at Adam’s surprised expression. “Sorry have I said something wrong. Tell me to mind my own business.”

“No, it’s ok, I don’t mind talking about myself. And if you meant Brad.” Tommy nodded, “he’s not my boyfriend, not now anyway.”

“Oh I’m sorry, have you….”

Adam laughed, “No, we’ve been exes for a while now. We’re actually better friends than we were lovers.”

Tommy smiled to himself, pleased at the revelation. They were sat on the sofa in Adam’s office and Tommy could feel the heat emitting from the closeness of Adam. He had to say something quickly otherwise his reaction to the dark haired man being single would wake his dick up again.

“Oh, right, it’s um…good that you can stay friends.” He took a deep breath. “So what would you like me to do for the production?”

Adam smiled and handed him the score and for the next hour they talked about who was likely to audition, who the band members would be and how long they had for rehearsals.

Tommy’s head was spinning by the time they stopped. “Wow, didn’t realise there was so much to do.”

“Yeah, sorry to drop you in it like that, but I have every confidence in you.” Adam reached over and touched Tommy’s arm. Tommy looked at Adam and smiled. “You’re beautiful when you smile, how a girl couldn’t love you for who you are is beyond me.” He saw Tommy blush, “you ok?”

“Mmm yeah, it’s just….”

“What Tommy Joe?” Adam smiled and yep that did it Tommy’s dick was certainly taking an interest.

“It’s just no one has ever told me I’m beautiful before, especially when they see these.” He rolled his shirt sleeves up.

“Wow they’re impressive. Don’t know who they are but you look good with them.” Adam wanted to trace each design first with his finger then with kisses. Stop Lambert he’s straight. “So are you going to tell me who they are?”

Tommy grinned as he explained who they were and why he’d had them done and how Alison had hated them.

“She doesn’t know how lucky she was then, having a person like you in her life. From what I’ve seen and heard today you’re a nice guy.” Adam leant over and kissed Tommy’s cheek.

“Shit Tommy I’m so sorry.” Adam had seen the look of surprise on Tommy’s face. “I….fuck I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Adam….hey Adam.” Tommy turned to face the dark haired man. “Don’t beat yourself up, it’s ok.” He put a hand on Adams leg. He could feel the heat seeping through the jeans. He looked into Adam’s eyes, dark with….what? Lust? Want?

Adam placed a hand over Tommy’s. “Look, I hope this hasn’t scared you off. It’s just I find you attractive and….” He swore again under his breath.

“And the fact that I’m just your type?” Tommy smiled.

“Fuck, how, who?”

“Cam, she kinda let it slip. Apparently I’m the talk of the Performing Arts Department. Stella….” Tommy hesitated “I have got that right?” Adam nodded. “Well she told Cam and well Cam let it slip.” He saw the look of shock on Adam’s face. “Don’t worry. I don’t mind. And before you ask, I’m not going to leave just because you kissed me.” Tommy looked down at their joined hands and blushed.

With his free hand Adam put a finger under Tommy’s chin and forced him to look at him. “What is it Tommy? What are you not telling me?”

“Well….Shit.” He whispered, “ever since I came in yesterday to chat about the job. I’ve….well I’ve….Sorry m’not really good at this.”

“Take your time.”

“Well….I thought I felt something but put it down to nerves. Then last night at the Club, you know when I messed up?” he saw Adam nod. “Well it wasn’t adrenalin it was seeing you. Plus….fuck…put it this way, I’ve never been so pleased to have a guitar in front of me. I….I’ve never had that reaction to another man before.” He closed his eyes he daren’t look at Adam.

“Tommy, look at me please.” Tommy shook his head. “Please Tommy Joe I’m not going to laugh at you.” Tommy slowly lifted his head. “And what you felt, did you like it or were you….I don’t know, disgusted, seems too harsh a word.”

Tommy took a deep breath “I….shit….I liked what I was feeling, but I was, am confused.”

“Why?”

“I’ve only ever been with women, well except for a drunken fumble in college.”

“And what are you thinking now?”

“I’m thinking, I might like to find out what it’s like being with a man. No, I’m gonna rephrase that. I want to know what it’s like to kiss you, maybe more.”

Adam stood up, held out his hand which Tommy took. Pulling the blond to his feet Adam placed his hands on his tiny waist. “Can I….” he took a deep breath, “will you let me kiss you?”

“What if someone comes in?”

Adam looked at his watch, “all the students have gone, it’s nearly 5.30pm so most of the staff will have gone too, but if you’d rather I didn’t, I understand.”

Tommy could feel the heat of Adam’s hand slowly seeping through his shirt and t-shirt. He looked up at the tall dark haired man.

“K.” he whispered.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, m’sure.” Tommy felt himself being pulled closer to Adam, his blood supply now definitely on a southward journey. All too soon there was no space between them. Bodies pressed tightly together, Adam’s hands around his waist and the back of his neck pulling him even closer.

Adam leant down and lightly kissed Tommy. He pulled away looking down into the golden eyes of his music teacher. “You ok?” He didn’t let him go, he didn’t want to give Tommy the opportunity to run and not tell Adam what he was thinking.

Tommy nodded his head “M’ok. Wow, that was….”

“Not my best effort. Didn’t want you running away from me never to be seen again. I’d rather not have to look for another music teacher. I rather like the one I have now.”

“Not gonna run.” He could feel his dick getting into this game, He wondered if Adam could feel it too.

“What are you going to do Tommy Joe?” Adam felt Tommy’s erection rubbing against his leg, his own getting with the programme too. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful man in his arms.

“Can we….um….can we go somewhere other than this office to talk. A bar maybe?”

“Too noisy, how about….” Adam hesitated, Tommy looked up at him through his bangs. “How would you feel if I suggested my home?”

Tommy took a deep breath, did he want to go home with Adam? Did he want to find out more? He nodded, yeah he wanted both.

“Was that a yes?”

“Yeah” he whispered, “yes I’d like to go home with you. I’m not promising…”

“Listen Tommy I’m not going to force myself on you. I know you’ve only had girlfriends and if at any time I do something and you’re not comfortable with it you must say and I’ll stop. Ok?”

“K.” Tommy let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Come on then, have you got anything to collect from the music room?”

“Only my jacket from Monte’s office.”

“It’s your office now Tommy, until Monte comes back. If he comes back.”

“Is it that serious?”

“From what he’s told me, yeah, I’m afraid it might well be.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know what it’s like to lose a parent. I lost my dad last year and it’s still raw.”

Tommy’s eyes glistened over. Adam pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry Tommy.” Adam felt Tommy’s arms go around him, he kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

“I’m ok, I really miss him. We didn’t always agree but….”

“Oh Tommy. I can’t imagine how hard it is, but I’m here if you ever want to talk about him. I know I didn’t know him but he must have been a great father to have a wonderful son like you.” Adam hugged the blond again and kissed the top of his head. “Come on, let's get out of here. Go get your jacket and I’ll meet you in the lobby.” He let Tommy go and smiled as the petit man picked up the score and headed to his office.

Adam took a deep breath what are you doing? You’ve only known him 24 hours. But it felt right. He had never been so attracted to anyone as he was to Tommy Joe Ratliff. He collected his belongings and headed out to the lobby of the Performing Arts Department.

Tommy headed to the office, his blood supply slowly making the journey back around his body. He smiled at the thought of spending more time with Adam, but he was also worried that he wouldn’t be able to do what Adam asked of him. _Fuck Ratliff how in 24 hours have you gone from being single and straight to bendy and wanting to….to what? Fuck your boss?_ He shook his head slow down you don’t even know if he wants that. Tommy shuddered the more he thought about it the more he knew he wanted to see what it was like with….Adam. He retrieved his jacket then headed out to the lobby.

Adam was waiting and smiled when Tommy walked over to him. “How did you get here this morning?”

“My Harley.”

“Wow, k, I’m in that silver Mercedes” He pointed through the window to the car. “Just follow me and I’ll see you at mine.”

“K.” Tommy smiled as Adam’s hand brushed his arm. Tommy looked around, but no one saw. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but one thing he did know for sure was he wanted to be with Adam, whatever that turned out to be.

On the way to Adam’s, Tommy felt scared, happy, confused, why was he doing this, was it just curiosity or was there something more? He drove on autopilot following the silver car. He’d not been to this part of Los Angeles for a long time. He remembered Ali wanting to live here, but his funds didn’t stretch to the property prices. He smiled as he thought about what his ex would say if she knew he had…..what a friend? A colleague….a….he shook his head at that last thought. Adam was his boss and he hoped his friend. No matter what happened tonight he did want them to stay friends and be able to work together.

Adam kept glancing in his rear view mirror making sure Tommy was still there. Smiling each time he looked and saw the Harley behind him. He did think that once they were heading to his house Tommy would decide it wasn’t a good idea and go home. Adam was pleased he was still there. He turned into his driveway feeling nervous. _What’s wrong Lambert? You are not a school girl, you’re a grown man._ He wanted Tommy but he also didn’t want to frighten him off. Tommy had admitted to a fumble with another man, he’d also admitted that he wanted to be or try to be with Adam. Adam hoped that he wasn’t just an experiment for Tommy, he couldn’t cope with that again. He looked in his rear view mirror again, seeing Tommy pull into his drive and stop. Fuck, he’s going to leave, I knew it was too good to be true.

Tommy saw Adam indicate and turn into a driveway, he did the same and as the car headed up the drive Tommy stopped. Fuck, he never said he lived in a place like this. He saw Adam hesitate when he was getting out of his car. Did he think Tommy was going to leave? _Get your arse moving Ratliff, he said if I didn’t want to do anything he wouldn’t force me._ Tommy drove slowly up to where Adam had parked. Yes he wanted this, wanted Adam.

As Adam got out he noticed Tommy riding up the drive. He smiled and let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Tommy got off his bike “Hey, you have a beautiful house.”

“Thank you will you let me give you a guided tour?”

“Sure, um is my Harley ok here?” Tommy’s nerves had come back.

“Yeah, it’s fine, no one will be able to get at it I’ve closed the gates.”

Tommy looked behind him. “Shit didn’t notice them, wow.” He laughed, “sorry didn’t mean to sound….it’s just….”

“You didn’t and I understand. You’re nervous. Tell you the truth so am I.”

“But you’ve, you’re….sorry not good with words.”

“Don’t worry we can do whatever you want, I don’t want to lose you as a friend if….”

Tommy put a finger over Adam’s lips and it took all of Adam’s willpower not to open his mouth take the finger in and suck on it.

“You’re not going to lose me as a friend or a music teacher.” Tommy smiled as he dropped his hand. “So come on Mr Lambert are you going to give me that tour?” Tommy smiled as Adam nodded.

Adam opened the front door and stepped inside Tommy following closely behind. Adam closed the door, “welcome to my home.”

“Wow, it’s beautiful, how long have you lived here, do you live on your own?” Tommy stopped, “sorry didn’t mean to pry.”

“Been here two years and I live on my own now. Brad, you met him last night, lived with me for about three months, that’s when we knew it wouldn’t work.”

“Oh, m’sorry.”

“What for?”

“You and Brad not working.”

“We’re good friends and like I said, we’re better at being friends than lovers.” Adam looked at Tommy as he talked about lovers and he saw Tommy blush. “If you’re staying why don’t you take your jacket off, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Tommy unzipped his jacket and slid it off his shoulders watching Adam as he did so. He looked for somewhere to hang it. Adam reached out and took it from him placing it over a chair just inside the doorway.  
“Would you like a drink Tommy Joe?”

Tommy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered “yes please” his heart beating faster. If Adam continued to use both names Tommy realised he was in danger of creaming his pants, something he’d not done since high school.

“Why don’t you go sit in there.” Adam pointed to a lounge, “I’ll get us a drink, what would you like?”

“Um….coffee would be good, not eaten much today so alcohol would go straight to my brain.”

Adam laughed “we wouldn’t want you not knowing what you’re doing would we?”

Tommy blushed.

Adam went to the kitchen to get their drinks, whilst he was gone Tommy looked around taking in the beautiful home Adam had and how elegantly it was decorated.

“Like what you see Tommy Joe?”

Tommy hadn’t heard Adam return and when he looked up he looked straight into the blue pools of Adam’s eyes. “Mmm yeah.” He wasn’t sure whether he was answering the question about the house or about Adam.

“I like what I see too.” Adam noticed a blush creep across Tommy’s face again. “You’re cute when you do that.” He placed the cups on the coffee table and sat down close to Tommy.

“Do what?”

“When you blush, you’re cute.”

Tommy laughed “No one’s ever called me cute before.” Tommy looked down at his hands in his lap. He felt Adam move closer.

Adam’s hand went under Tommy’s chin and gently lifted his head so they were looking into each other’s eyes. He felt Tommy shudder. “Look at me Tommy Joe, don’t worry I’m not going to jump you and fuck you into the sofa.” Adam smiled.

“I….m’sorry” Tommy whispered.

“You keep saying that, what are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Hey stop worrying, you’re doing fine and we will do whatever you want. If that’s just to drink coffee and talk then that’s what we’ll do.” He cupped Tommy’s cheek in his hand and Tommy leant into it.

“I want to….shit Adam will you just kiss me.”

“You sure?”

Tommy nodded “m’sure, it felt nice back in your office, but I was scared….scared that someone would come in. I want to try again, I know no one will come here.”

Adam leant in as he turned Tommy’s face to look at him, then kissed him. Slow at first, as he felt the blond relax slightly he gently swiped his tongue over Tommy’s lips.

Tommy was nervous Ratliff you are not a teenager, get with the programme. He felt Adam’s tongue ask for entry and he parted his lips allowing the dark haired man’s tongue to map out his mouth, dancing with his own tongue. He knew Adam’s hand had been on the side of his face, but when had it moved to the back of his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

Tommy pulled back breathless.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I….um….was I….”

“You are beautiful Tommy Joe. For someone who’s never kissed another man, that was….and it makes me want to do it again.”

“Oh. Didn’t think I’d be good at this.”

“There’s no difference in kissing me to kissing your ex. Well there is one difference….” Adam raised an eyebrow and smiled. Tommy smiled then relaxing even more. “There, you see, wasn’t so bad was it?”

“No, in fact I….um I rather liked it.”

“Good, so you’d let me do it again?” Tommy nodded then surprised himself and Adam by leaning in to kiss him. Tommy’s arms snaked around Adam’s neck and back. The kiss deepened, Tommy could feel his dick waking up to the fact that _hey this may be enjoyable._

Tommy stopped and pulled away quickly. “Sorry I’m…..”

“What’s wrong Tommy?”

Tommy without realizing looked down to where there was a definite bulge straining to escape his jeans.

Adam’s gaze followed “Oh….I see someone’s enjoying our kisses.” He gently ghosted a hand over Tommy’s erection. Tommy shuddered again. “I could help you out with that if….if you want me to? Adam’s hand hovered above Tommy’s now very hard dick.

Tommy nodded, “what….what are you going to do?”

“Ssshh, let me show you. But remember any time you want me to stop tell me and I will.”

“K” Tommy smiled and watched as Adam got off the sofa and knelt at Tommy’s feet.

“Relax baby, lean back on the sofa and move your knees apart so I can get closer.” Placing his hands on Tommy’s knees he gently pushed them apart.

Tommy leant his head on the back of the sofa, eyes closed feeling Adam’s hands on his legs, his thighs.

Adam smiled as he watched Tommy close his eyes and relax slightly against the back of the sofa. He gently stroked the blond’s thighs feeling a shudder as he moved up to his groin. Adam stopped, looking up at Tommy who’d opened his eyes.

“You’re doing great baby, relax.” Tommy smiled slightly as Adam continued to stroke Tommy getting ever closer to the fastenings of his jeans. He lightly stroked the bulge in Tommy’s jeans causing a slight moan to escape his mouth.

“So beautiful Tommy Joe.” Tommy’s dick twitched at his name, “mmm you like that don’t you?” Adam reached for the zip and opened it then released the button, another loud moan escaped Tommy’s mouth.  
“Does that feel better baby? Not so tight?”

“Mmmm” was all Tommy could muster, his ability to speak disappeared when Adam started palming his junk.

“Lift your hips for me.” Tommy obliged as Adam slowly pulled the jeans down. He reached down further pulling off Tommy’s creepers followed by his jeans. “So hard for me, so beautiful.” Adam leant down kissing the head of Tommy’s dick through his boxers.

“Nngh, fuck Adam….”

“Ssshh gonna make you feel good.” Adam reached for Tommy’s hands and held them as he continued to kiss the now leaking member. Teasing him, making it twitch inside the underwear.

“You like that?” Tommy nodded his approval. “Want you to watch me, watch as I take you in my mouth, taste you make you come for me.”

Tommy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This gorgeous man on his knees wanting to suck his aching cock. Tommy opened his eyes looking straight into the blue pools that were Adam’s. He gasped as Adam lightly nipped his length then kissed where he’d just nipped.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Tommy shook his head. “Nnngh….want you….”

Adam reached up and kissed the pink lips of Tommy. “Relax baby.” He let go ot Tommy’s hands. “You gonna watch me, watch yourself coming in my mouth?”

Tommy’s breath hitched and he looked down seeing his hard aching member twitching at Adam’s words.

“Nngh, if you’re gonna do it….do it now, ‘cause if you….nngh!....keep talking like that….m’not gonna last much longer.” He looked at Adam who smiled.

“Lift up again for me.” Tommy did so and was soon relieved of his boxers. “Beautiful, and all mine.”

Adam looked into the golden eyes one more time then without warning licked a stripe up the length and took him into his mouth, sucking and licking as he went.

“F….fuck Adam.” Tommy hadn’t realised how good that would feel. He watched as Adam took him further down his throat then pulling off nearly to the tip and swallowing him down again.

Tommy had had blow jobs before, but never as intense as what Adam was giving him. What the dark haired man was doing with his tongue had every nerve in Tommy’s body tingling.

Adam continued moving up and down the length and every other trip to the tip his tongue teased the slit, smiling when he heard louder moans escape the blond’s mouth.

Tommy knew he couldn’t last much longer, he needed to warn Adam he was going to come, but his brain was currently disconnected from his mouth so he couldn’t utter an intelligent word. He tried running his fingers through the dark hair in front of him, but even his hands weren’t coordinating properly.

“Nngh….Adam!” was all he could muster as he came down Adam’s throat. Even then he didn’t know if he’d spoken it out loud. The intensity of his orgasm nearly had him passing out.

Adam felt Tommy’s hand go to his hair, the erratic movements of Tommy’s legs and hips warned him the blond was close to coming. Adam held on to Tommy’s thighs as the gorgeous man came. Adam swallowed the salty warm liquid smiling and humming around the sensitive length of Tommy. He continued licking and sucking until he felt Tommy patting his head.

“Fuck Adam….tender.” Adam stopped and released Tommy with a slow lick up the underside.

Tommy’s dick felt cold once Adam’s amazing mouth had gone. He groaned wanting the feeling back but was happy to see Adam smiling as he moved up to kiss him.

“Shit Adam that was….”

Adam kissed him, his tongue in a playful mood chasing Tommy’s around his mouth, Tommy tasting himself on Adam’s tongue, his lips. He’d thought it would have grossed him out, but it tasted salty but nice.  
Adam pulled away, “you ok baby?”

“Mmm”

“You want me to move?” Tommy shook his head then looked at Adam.

“You taste like me,” and he giggled.

“You taste so good baby, want to do that again.” Adam kissed Tommy quickly.

“Don’t think I could get it up so soon.” But he felt Adam’s hand stroke his tender length and it twitched.

“Mmm not sure about that Tommy Joe. It seems someone wants to go again.”

“Too tender. Soon.”

“Sorry baby.” Adam stopped stroking and kissed Tommy again. He got up off his knees and went to get a warm cloth to clean Tommy up, feeling his own aching dick straining against his trousers. He snagged a fleece throw from his bed to cover Tommy with, he’d be too tender still to dress properly, but Adam knew he’d be cold. He smiled at the thought of his new music teacher falling asleep on the sofa with him.

As he got back to Tommy, Adam noticed the blond was nodding off, but still smiling.

“Come on baby let’s clean you up.” Tommy opened his eyes and smiled, Adam’s dick definitely straining to join in the game.

Tommy noticed, “Mmm Adam….you seem to have a large problem.” Tommy could see from the outline against Adam’s jeans that he was not a small person, perfectly in proportion with the rest of him. “You want me to….”

“No baby, I’m ok, you’ll get your chance soon. Now rest, come on put your legs up.” He helped Tommy stretch out on the sofa then covered him with the fleece. Bending down Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Leaving the dozing man he made his way to the bathroom in need of sorting out his now painful hard on. Stripping he climbed into the shower, turning it on he stood underneath letting the spray run down his back. He looked down then taking his length in his hand he started a slow even stroke. When that didn’t work he braced himself against the shower wall and speeded his hand up.

It wasn’t long before he was coming shouting Tommy’s name, hoping the sleeping man didn’t wake. The intensity of his orgasm had Adam sliding down the wall, his legs not able to hold him upright.

The water still flowing, washing his seed away calming him down he moved carefully when the water began to cool down. He had to get back to Tommy before he woke up, he didn’t want him disappearing without making sure he was alright.

He left the shower, dried quickly putting on a well-worn pair of sleep pants. Making his way back to the lounge he noticed Tommy had turned to face the back of the sofa. Climbing on behind him Adam carefully wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure, pulling the fleece over both of them.

Tommy stirred, Adam froze but smiled when he heard Tommy mumble “Comfy….sleep” and he held onto Adam’s arms. It wasn’t long before Adam was asleep.

Not sure how long Tommy had been asleep, he woke feeling trapped, arms and legs wrapped around each other. He held his breath not really remembering where he was, listening for any familiar sounds but all he could hear was his heart pounding and someone breathing. Gently turning around trying not to disturb….wholly fuck Adam! He suddenly realised where he was and what they’d done. Gently looking at Adam he saw he was still asleep, he lifted the cover. Shit I’m half naked. Double shit so is Adam but…. Tommy took several deep breaths, then tried to extract himself from Adam’s vice like grip.

Adam stirred “mmm hello baby.”

“Um….hi.” Tommy didn’t really know what to say in this kind of situation. He remembered kissing Adam at the college, following him home, kissing him again then….Fuck….then getting the most mind altering blow job he’d ever had. But he was….no stop with the labels. It had felt amazing.

“You ok Tommy Joe?”

“Mmm….yeah….what….what time is it? I should go home, we’ve got work tomorrow and I’ve got a gig tomorrow night.”

“It’s….erm….midnight. You could always stay here. I’ve got a comfy bed.”

“Um….need clean clothes for work.” Tommy didn’t know whether he wanted to stay or not. If he stayed would he regret anything they did? If he went would he regret not staying.

“Tell you what Tommy, you go home tonight, but next time you bring extra clothes so you don’t have to run out on me.”

“Next time? You want….you want to do that again….with me?”

“Of course, you were amazing.”

“But, I didn’t….you blew me!”

“Like I said baby, next time.”

Tommy climbed over Adam “Mmm you could always stay there Tommy Joe.” Adam rolled his hips as Tommy climbed over him.

Tommy felt Adam’s dick wake up. He scrambled off quickly, looking for his jeans. He didn’t bother putting on his boxers picking them up after fastening his jeans. Rushing for the door he grabbed his coat, keys and left shouting his goodbyes. Climbing on his Harley he shook his head, _Tommy Joe Ratliff you have never in your life done that to any lover or quick fuck, you’ve never just cut and run, so why now?_ He pulled out his phone, he needed to text Adam.

**Hey, look I’m sorry for running. I’ll see you at work tomorrow. We are ok aren’t we? You still want me to work for you?**

He put his phone away and drove home.

Adam sat up as Tommy shouted his goodbye and left. He smiled, his body aching from being curled up on the sofa around Tommy, but it was a nice ache. Oh Tommy you are such a beautiful man, I don’t think you realise the effect you have on me. He smiled at the thought of seeing him again the following day. He heaved himself off the sofa just as his phone buzzed, smiling when he saw who the message was from. Reading it he got worried, didn’t Tommy want to work with him? He texted back.

**Nothing to be sorry for. I like you Tommy Joe and I believe you enjoyed what we did. I’m not going to rush you, we’ll go at your pace. I want you to tell me what you want from me. And yes I still want you as my music teacher. Come in early tomorrow and we can talk before everyone else arrives, I’ll be there for 8, see you there baby.**

He read it through then hit send. Dragging himself to his bed hoping that one night very soon, he would be sharing it with Tommy.

Tommy arrived home letting himself into his lonely apartment. He sighed _You Ratliff are a stupid motherfucker. You had the most amazing blowjob tonight with a gorgeous man, then you ran._ His phone buzzed. Seeing it was from Adam he took a deep breath before opening the message in case it was bad news.

He read it twice before the words sank in, yes he still had a job, Adam still wanted him. Yes he’d go in early. He messaged back. **See you at 8 – TJ** He made his way to his bed, he was tired and hoped that he could at least get some sleep tonight.  
Adam’s phone buzzed just as he was turning his light out. Smiling at the message he fell asleep dreaming of a cute blond music teacher and badass guitarist.

Tommy opened his office door feeling more nervous than he’d felt on his first day. Was that only yesterday? He put his coat on the back of the door, was just about to go in search of coffee when the door moved. He made a startled squeak then Adam’s smiling face peered around it.

“Morning Tommy, was that you squeaking or have you got a mouse?”

“Morning Adam, you startled me.”

“How are you this morning?”

“Ok, or I will be after I’ve had my coffee, was just going in search of one. You want one?”

“Not just yet, besides we can have one in my office.” Adam moved closer to Tommy, put his hands on his arms to stop him from moving. “Tommy stop, listen to me.” Tommy looked at Adam’s hands, “look at me.” Tommy looked up, “what we did last night, are you sorry it happened?”

Tommy shook his head “No” he whispered, “no I’m not.”

“Do you want me to show you more?”

“I….I’m scared.”

“About what?”

“About the intensity of my feelings. I’ve not….not had these kind of feeling for a man before. I’ve always had girlfriends.”

“Do you like what you are feeling?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to keep trying, see where this goes?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, so do I , but….” Tommy held his breath, “but if you find you don’t want me then please tell me sooner rather than later as I couldn’t bear if it you were only using me as an experiment.”  
“I….I would never do that. Why do you say that?”

“I had a previous boyfriend who did that and it was the hardest thing ever to understand.”

“I’m not going to do that Adam. I want to see how far these feeling I have for you go.” He smiled, that was probably the most he’d ever said about his feelings to anyone.

“We will be ok Tommy, I will help you, but after last night….”

“I’m sorry for running out on you I was….”

“Ssshh come here.” Adam pulled Tommy towards him wrapping his arms around the tiny blond. “Can I give you a good morning kiss?”

“I’d like that.” Tommy snaked his arms around Adam’s waist.

Adam leant down and gently kissed him. Pulling away he looked at the smile on Tommy’s face. “What?”

“Is that all you can muster Mr Lambert. If I remember, your lips and tongue can do more than that.”

“Mmm so you do remember.”

“Oh yeah and….and I enjoyed it.”

“Good.” Adam leant down this time the kiss was deeper, his tongue asking for entry which Tommy obliged by parting his lips. Tongues dancing together with Tommy’s butterflies joining in. Then he felt his blood supply heading to his dick. He tried to pull away but Adam was quicker.

Pulling Tommy closer Adam broke the kiss both of them panting. “No, don’t move that feels good. I’m pleased I can do that to you just from kissing you.” He took Tommy’s hand, “here” placing it over his own growing erection, “feel that, that’s what you do to me Tommy Joe.”

Tommy hesitated then smiled and rubbed his hand over Adam’s bulge, a moan escaping from the dark haired man’s mouth.

Adam leant down again, gently kissing Tommy. They broke apart, “I want you Tommy Joe, and I think you want me too. That hard on you’re sporting tells me you are enjoying this.”

“Mmm, I’m just worried that I’m not going to be good enough for you.”

“Hey stop thinking like that. We’ll take this journey together no matter how long it’s going to be. Now, why don’t you let me take care of this.” Adam’s hand went to Tommy’s dick, Tommy moaned. Adam turned to lock the door, it was getting late and he didn’t want anyone to walk in.

“Seeing as you’ve locked the door and you’re going to take care of me I want to do the same for you.”

“I like your thinking Mr Ratliff, now where were we?”

Adam moved Tommy backwards until the backs of his legs hit the desk. Moving some papers off the desk Adam lifted Tommy placing him down on the edge, his legs dangling over the side. Kneeling down Adam unzipped Tommy’s jeans and gently released his now leaking member “so gorgeous, want to take you all.”

“Mmm please” Tommy’s breath sounded just above a whisper. Adam looked up smiled and took Tommy’s length in one go.

“Aargh…Adam” Tommy moaned as the talented mouth got to work on his dick. “Not gonna be able to hold on if you keep that up.”

Adam released him, “good, want to see how quickly I can make you come undone.” His mouth went straight back to licking and sucking.

Tommy felt himself getting closer, his balls tightening, he needed to warn Adam but his brain was unable to form words let alone string a sentence together. Grabbing a fist full of Adam’s hair, trying to warn him, Adam moaned around his dick. That was it, Tommy couldn’t hold off anymore, he came down Adam’s throat. He could feel Adam swallowing as the liquid erupted from him.

Adam licked him through his orgasm only slowing down when he felt Tommy patting his head.

“Nngh….Adam….stop, painful.”

Adam released him with a light pop, stood up and planted a kiss on the blond’s mouth.

“Mmm you taste like me again. I’m beginning to like that, too much I think.”  
“Oh no baby, I could never have enough of you and I’m happy I can give you something to enjoy.”

“I think it’s my turn now.” Tommy stopped.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I’ve not….um….not given anyone a blowjob. My fumble in college was hands. I….I don’t know if….”

“Hand is good Tommy, especially yours. We….you can progress when we have more time at home.” Adam stopped. “At mine….or yours….wherever you want.”

“K, if you’re sure?”

“Anything you give me is good. Now here, someone is getting jealous, your dick has had my mouth around it twice now, mine on the other hand has yet to have your hand on him.” Adam moved forward so he was snug between Tommy’s legs. He unzipped his jeans and moaned slightly at the sudden relief he felt.

Tommy looked down following Adam’s hands and as he went to remove his length from his underwear Tommy batted his hand away. “Think that’s my job Mr Lambert.” He giggled as Adam leant in for a kiss.

“Yes please Mr Ratliff.”

Tommy reached for Adam’s member fuck he’s bigger than I thought. Tommy took him in his hand and began a slow movement up and down the length. As he got to the top pre come was beading at the slit, so using that as lube, he slowly teased Adam and he went back down the length.

“Nngh Tommy you’re killing me here, move quicker….please.”

Tommy smiled leant in for a quick kiss then speeded his hand up.

It wasn’t long before Adam could feel a tightening in his own balls, his legs quivering hoping they would at least hold him up till he came.

“Tommy….baby….so close.” No sooner had the last word left his mouth, he was coming over Tommy’s hand. Both men trying not to get the warm liquid on either of their jeans or the desk. How would they explain that to Cam and the others.

“Tommy….baby….ngh…stop please.”

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, not hurting, just need to sit down before I fall down after that, and I don’t want you pulling on anything….” He giggled.

“Oh, um yeah sorry.” Tommy let go of Adam’s length, looking around then for something to clean his hand with.

Adam managed to flop on the floor, taking deep breaths to try and calm down before he sorted himself out. He saw Tommy got to the sink, grab some paper towels and clean his hand off before tucking himself away and fastening his jeans.

“You gonna let me see you again tonight baby?”

“Gig remember?”

“Oh.” Adam sounded disappointed.

“Why don’t you come listen, then maybe we can….you know go somewhere afterwards.”

“Sounds good, I’d like that. Now bring me a couple of those towels, need to clean myself up before someone arrives.”

“Oh, sorry.” Tommy grabbed a couple of towels and went to help Adam. Sitting on the floor in front of him Tommy cleaned him up then looked into the blue eyes that were staring at him. “What?”

“Just admiring a beautiful man.”

Tommy blushed and looked down straight at Adam’s now soft dick. He didn’t know why he did it, but he leant down and kissed the tip of Adam’s shaft noticing it twitch as he did so.

“Mm I see someone’s trying to get me to wake up again.”

Tommy blushed even more “sorry.”

Adam put a hand under his chin and made Tommy look at him. “don’t ever be sorry for doing anything like that. I want you so badly Tommy Joe and I like what you’ve done to me, I definitely want more.”

Tommy smiled wickedly, leant down and licked a stripe up Adam’s dick before kissing the head again then tucking him back into his jeans.

“Fuck Tommy, I’m now going to be thinking about you all day and what I want you to do to me tonight.”

Tommy laughed “don’t forget I have that gig as well.”

Adam moaned just as he heard someone try the door.

“Fuck Adam….who….what….we’re.” Tommy made sure his zip was fastened as Adam stood up.

“Don’t worry Tommy the lock on the door has been sticking for a while now, let me do the talking.”

Tommy went to sit behind his desk just as Adam went to pull the door open to see Cam stood with her keys in her hand.

“Oh, morning Cam, how are you?”  
“Good….what? Oh hi Tommy.”  
“Sorry we’ve just been trying to sort this lock out. Tommy couldn’t get in this morning. Monte told me it stuck sometimes.”

“Yeah, I’ve had to get the caretaker on a couple of occasions.”

“Well I think I’ll have to get them to put new locks on. Sorry guys.”

“No worries, I don’t use it much and it is Tommy’s office anyway.”

“Um….I’m only here on a temporary basis.” Tommy felt embarrassed when they made it sound as if he was permanent.

“We still don’t know Tommy Joe. Monte hasn’t confirmed anything yet.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Right boys, I’ll leave you, go sort out my stuff for this morning.”

“Anything you want me to do?”

“No that’s fine Tommy, you finish your chat with Adam.” She smiled at them both and left.

“Shit Adam, she knows.”

“No baby she doesn’t, stop worrying.”

Tommy took a deep breath and got up from his seat and went to Adam. Snaking his arm around Tommy’s waist he kissed the top of his head.

“Come on let’s go find that coffee.”

“Yeah, after that close call I could do with it.”

Making their way to the canteen Tommy was inwardly smiling, feeling lucky that his panic from the previous night hadn’t put Adam off. Yes he wanted to be with the tall man and knowing that what they did or didn’t do was up to him, eased his mind a bit. He was definitely going to enjoy this job.

Their day sped by, Adam auditioning for the production, Tommy making sure that the students who were playing in the band for the production had a copy of the score.

Cam had looked at Tommy a couple of times and smiled. Tommy wondering if she did know anything. He wasn’t ready to admit he was seeing Adam. He was still coming to terms with his feelings for a man.

“Hey Tommy, you ok?”

Tommy had dismissed the student and was sat thinking about Adam and what they’d done in the last couple of days.

“Mmm, yeah, sorry. Did you ask me something?”

“Only if you’re ok?”

“Yeah fine, still trying to get my head around everything.”

“Ok, look if you ever want to talk, about anything, I’ve got good listening ears. And if Adam ever gets too much let me know and I’ll sort him.”

“Thanks, but we’re good.”

“How about a coffee?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

“I’ll go see if Adam wants to join us.”

“K. Oh and can you tell him that I could do with another score for the production.”

“Sure, no worries.”

“I’ll be in Monte’s….sorry my office so just knock when you’re on your way to the canteen.”

“No problem, see you shortly.” And she’d gone.

Tommy wondered if everyone in the Performing Arts Department were like a whirlwind. He smiled to himself, he was looking forward to the gig that night and the idea of Adam being there to listen to him.  
He was deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

“Sorry Tommy Joe, but you were somewhere else there, was it an interesting place?”

“Oh hi, um yeah it was. Where’s Cam? She went in search of you.”

“Yeah she found me but got caught up with another of the techies wanting information about the lighting we’re going to use.”

“Oh should we wait for her?”

“No, she said to go on and get her a coffee she’ll catch us up.”

“Ok, I’m ready for that coffee, come on.” He stood wanting to wrap his arms around Adam, but worried in case anyone saw them.

“What were you thinking about Tommy?”

“My gig tonight and pleased that you want to come and listen to us.”

“Oh I’ll be listening, but I’ll be watching my boyfriend play. I’m told he’s a shit hot guitarist.” Adam smiled as Tommy blushed.

“What?”

“I’m happy knowing I can make you blush. Here’s a man covered in horror tattoos who blushes at a compliment.”

Tommy laughed “it just sounded good, hearing you call me your boyfriend.”

“You are baby, and it feels good.”

“Mmm I would love to kiss you but….”

“Hey don’t worry, we can do plenty of that when we’re on our own. For now I’m just glad that you want to give us a go. After last night I was worried you’d had a change of mind and didn’t want me after all.”

“I want you Adam, but I hope I can be who you want me to be, make you happy.”

“You do that already, I’ve never been happier. And as for being who I want you to be….all I ask is that you be yourself. That’s who I am….” Adam didn’t get to say anything else as Cam bounded up behind them putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Hi. You looked serious, anything wrong?”

Tommy looked at Adam, “No we’re good. I’m playing tonight at Echoplex and Adam’s coming to listen. Hey why don’t you come too.” He saw Adam nod his head slightly and smile.

“That’s a good idea Cam. You could bring Sasha.”

“Would you mind Tommy, if I brought Sasha with me?”

“No, the more the merrier. Is she a friend?”

Cam laughed. “Hasn’t Adam told you?”

Tommy looked confused, “told me what?”

She batted Adam’s arm, “You’re bad Mr Lambert.”

“Hey not my business to tell about your private life.”

“Tommy, Sasha is my girlfriend, we’re hoping to get married next year.”

“Wow, that’s great, congratulations. Our singer Chrissie, is leaving the band in about three weeks, she’s moving to London with her girlfriend.”

“Sorry to hear that, what’s going to happen to your band?”

“We’ve got to find another singer.”

“Well our Adam here is a shit hot singer.”

Tommy saw Adam blush. “He never said anything.”

“No, he’s modest about that. Before he began teaching he was in Musical Theatre, weren’t you bossman?”

“Yeah, but not done that for a very long time.”

“You’ll have to sing for Tommy then, show him what you can do.”

“Hey, that’d be great Adam. Why don’t you come with me when I got to the club, then you can sing for us whilst we do a sound check. Am sure Chrissie wouldn’t mind.”

Adam started to shake his head, but looking at Tommy’s gorgeous brown eyes all his reserve melted into a puddle.

“Ok, but only seeing as you both bullied me into it.”

“Great, now I really do need coffee. I’ve had a crazy morning already and if you want me to be coherent for the students….well.”

“How long have you been here for you to have had a crazy morning?”

“Oh our bossman here asked me to come in early, he had some stuff to go over for the production, and as I’m teaching all day it was the only time.”

“Oh and I thought you boys were up to no good in your office this morning.”

Adam saw Tommy blush and turn away quickly. “Now what gives you that idea Miss Gray?”

They laughed as Adam waggled his eyebrow and headed for coffee.

The day was manic, Cam going back and forth between Tommy’s lessons and the first lunchtime rehearsal for the production, and Adam’s classes and auditions for the main characters.

By the end of the day all three of them were sat in Adam’s office drinking more coffee.

“M’not gonna sleep tonight after all the caffeine I’ve had today.”

“Know what you mean Tommy, but you’ve still got that gig to play.”

Tommy groaned and leant his head on the back of the sofa. Adam was pleased he was sat behind his desk as the moan which escaped Tommy’s mouth reminded his dick of the moans Tommy made when Adam’s mouth was sucking and licking him. He coughed trying to think of things to stop himself from getting hard, but looking at Tommy’s stretched neck only made it worse.

“You ok Adam?”

“Yeah Cam, thinking I need to catch some shut eye before Tommy’s gig tonight.”

“That Adam, sounds like a good idea.” Tommy sat up. “I’m going to go see if I can sleep for an hour or so.”

“Ok, hey want me to pick you up, then you can tell me more about your band?”

“Sure, that’d be good thank you.” Tommy wrote down his address, handed it to Adam then left. Adam shouted that he’d pick him up at six. “K, see you guys later” as he waved his acknowledgment and closed the door.

“So Adam, spill.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, I can see it in both your faces and that excuse for the closed door….nope doesn’t wash with me.”

“There’s nothing going on. Yes I think he’s cute, yes I’d love to have my wicked way with him, but he’s straight Cam. Just ended a relationship, and by all accounts she was very possessive.”

“Mmm if you say so bossman.” She smiled. “I’ll see you later then. It’ll be nice for us all to catch up, Sasha was only asking if you’d found anyone yet?”

“You’re as bad as Brad. He keeps asking and trying to introduce me to people. I’m fine as I am.” He laughed, “go on, I’ll see you later.”

Cam waved as she closed the door.

Adam took a deep breath, hoping she believed him about Tommy. It was up to Tommy to say something when he was ready and not for anyone else to out him. Adam looked at the address, eager now for later, so he could see Tommy again.

Tommy was just finishing off in the shower when the buzzer went for his apartment. Glancing at the clock he saw it was nearly six. Shit, Adam. But he smiled, wrapping a towel around his waist he pressed the intercom. “Hi, who is it?” He hoped it was Adam, he wasn’t expecting anyone else. He certainly hoped it wasn’t Ali dropping in.

“Hey baby it’s your boyfriend.”

“Hi, come on up I’ll unlock my door, just going to put some clothes on.”

“Don’t bother on my account.” Adam laughed.

“You’re bad, but I….”

“You what Tommy Joe?”

“Just get yourself up here.” What was he going to say he loved him? No too soon wasn’t it? But Tommy smiled at the thought of actually being in love. He knew that had never happened with Alison.

He heard steps outside his door, so unlatching it he went to get dressed.

He was just pulling on his jeans “Mmm nice view, makes me want to see more.”

Tommy turned around smiling. “Save it for later Lambert and you can have me.”

“Yes please, sounds good.”

Tommy pulled his t-shirt on, “won’t be a minute just got my make up to do.”

“Ok but you look equally hot without it.”

Tommy blushed, “Alison hated me wearing it, but still did just to wind her up.”

“Well I think you look sexy either way.” Adam went to stand behind Tommy putting his hands on his shoulders then leaning down and gently kissing the top of his head. Tommy leant back, resting his back against Adam.

They looked at one another in the mirror and smiled.

Tommy was the first to move. “We ought to go, don’t want to be rushing sound check, Chrissie throws a bitch fit if things aren’t right and I wouldn’t want you to witness one of those, they’re not nice.”

“Well I can throw a bitch fit as good as the next person, so just watch out Mr Ratliff.” They both laughed.

Standing up, Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. “You gonna kiss me then or do I have to wait till later?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Adam pulled Tommy closer and lightly kissed him.

“That all you got?”

“Oh no baby, but if I start, I may not want to stop.” Tommy groaned, “and if you keep groaning like that I may not be responsible for my actions. I may just have to make you late because I so want to make love to you.” He felt Tommy shudder. “Hey I’m not going to, I want your first time with me to be special and we don’t have time right now. I’m going to make sure you enjoy every second of my lovemaking. Not have you worried over a quick fuck.”

“Will you….would you….shit Adam, I want you to come back here with me tonight, and stay. Would….”

“I’d like nothing more Tommy. Now come on let’s go I’ve promised to sing for you, although I was bullied into it, and I never go back on my promises.” He kissed Tommy again and they headed off. Adam surprised when they left the safety of Tommy’s apartment, that he felt Tommy’s fingers entwine with his own.

They arrived at the club the same time as Isaac.

“Hey TJ who’s your friend?”

Tommy smiled “Isaac this is Adam Lambert, my boss from college.”

Adam held his hand out. “Hi you must be Cam’s friend? I have you to thank for kicking Tommy Joe into coming to chat to me about the job.”

“Yeah that’s me.” He shook Adam’s hand. “How’s our TJ doing then? Is he behaving himself?”

“Oh he’s behaving and he’s doing great.”

“Glad to hear it. He deserves something to go right for him.”

“Hey guys I am here don’t forget.”

“Sorry TJ.”

“Sorry Tommy Joe.”

“You’re forgiven, but only if you both buy me a drink at some point tonight.” They all laughed. “Ok we should go in, no doubt Chrissie is already here.” Tommy rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Don’t know about you Isaac but I will be pleased when she finally leaves for London. She’s been a bitch lately.” He blushed, “sorry if that sounded harsh.”

“I know what you mean Tommy. She had no right to say what she did to you the other night when you slipped up.”

“Tommy?” Adam asked concerned, “was that when I was in the audience?” Tommy nodded, “what did she say?”

“Oh just that there were plenty of guitarists who wanted a job. I told her that decisions on the band were up to everyone not just her.”

“I’m sorry if it was my fault.”

“Adam, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Tommy touched his arm and his hand lingered, which didn’t go unnoticed by Isaac.

“Come on then we had better get in.” Isaac smiled when he saw a look flash between his friend and his friend’s new boss.

As they walked in they spotted Chrissie giving orders to their two tech guys. “No idiot that goes over there. How the hell long have you worked for me, don’t you know where Tommy’s amp goes?”

The three men stopped, Adam leant in to whisper to Tommy “ wow I know you said she could throw a bitch fit….but….”

“Yeah, this is the worst I’ve seen her. Isaac, what?”

Isaac stared at Tommy then at Chrissie. “Hey Chrissie, what gives?”

“Oh so you finally decided to show up. I’ve had to tell our guys here where things go. I’m sick of making decisions.”

“Calm down, everything will be fine.”

“I don’t want it to be fine I want it perfect. We could get more work.”

Isaac made his way to the stage, leaving Adam and Tommy staring after him. Adam put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and squeezed. Tommy’s hand instinctively went to Adam’s, he smiled it felt so good.

Making their way to the stage “Look Isaac you may only want fine….”

“Chrissie, shut up!” Isaac shouted. Tommy was surprised at Isaac’s outburst, normally he was a laid back guy. They all stopped and looked at him.

“Chrissie calm down, everything will be good, we’ve been doing this for a few years now, the guys know where things go. Take a break, we’ll make sure everything is in its right place.” He smiled hoping that would calm her down.

She turned to Tommy, seeing Adam for the first time. “And who is this?” She spat out pointing at Adam.

“This is Adam Lambert my bo….my boss.” Tommy hesitated he was about to say boyfriend. He looked at Adam hoping he would forgive him for not saying who he was. Adam smiled. Tommy sighed, “Adam is here as my guest and to fulfill a promise he made this afternoon.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Chrissie was still in bitch mode Tommy noticed.

Before Tommy could answer, Adam flashed his gorgeous smile which had Tommy melting at the knees. “I promised Tommy Joe here that after you’ve done your sound check I’d sing for him.”

“Cool.” Grinned Isaac.

“Fine, I’ve not gone and you’re replacing me with….”

“No Chrissie….Adam used to be in musical theatre before he became a college lecturer and I’ve not heard him sing yet, so that’s why he’s here. He was kinda bullied into it by me and….”

“Cam!” Isaac shouted, they looked at him and all but Chrissie laughed.

“Yep, she can be…..persuasive.” Adam laughed.

“Ok, so now we’ve got that established, can we get on with our sound check. Then maybe we’ll still have a job.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows and Tommy smiled. Turning to Adam “won’t be long, then you can show us what you can do.” He wanted to kiss Adam, but his nerves wouldn’t quite let him.

Adam leant down and whispered “Oh I’ll show you what I can do later tonight baby.” Standing up “Ok Tommy you go play, I’ll just sit over there.”

Tommy blushed and headed to the stage.

“You ok TJ?”

“M’fine why?”

“Just looking a bit flushed there.”

“Um….yeah.”

“Look, none of my business, but you know I’m here if you wanna talk.”

“Yeah thanks, I….look let’s get this sound check done otherwise….”

“Oh yeah, the Diva will have our asses.”

“Wrong sex Carpenter.” They both laughed.

The sound check went off ok with only a couple of alterations. By the time they’d finished Chrissie had calmed down slightly.

“So Mr Lambert.”

“Adam….please.”

“So Adam, you’re Tommy’s boss?”

Adam smiled as he looked at Tommy and nodded his head. “Yep.”

“And you can sing?”

“Yep.”

“So come on then, give us a song.”

He took the mic from Chrissie, “what do you want me to sing?”

“Your choice.” Tommy said.

“Mmm, ok then, do you know….” He thought, then smiled “do you know Queen’s I Want to Break Free?” Tommy began playing it. “Ok I see you do.”

Tommy began again, then Adam joined in. When he’d finished they were stood staring at him.

“What?”

“Wow, that was….”

“Fucking amazing man. I’ve never heard anyone sing that as good since….well since Freddy Mercury sang it.” Isaac said.

Adam blushed, “Tommy Joe, what do you think?”

“Wow you were….” He smiled as he put his guitar down, went over to Adam and kissed him. Then realizing what he’d done he blushed and moved away. Looking at his friends Tommy felt sick. “Um….I….erm.”

“So TJ what are you not telling us?” Isaac asked.

Tommy looked from Isaac to Chrissie to Adam who went to stand behind him. “I….um….”

“What Tommy Joe here is trying to say….” Adam looked at Tommy who nodded. Putting his hand on boyfriend’s shoulder Adam said “we are together.” He felt Tommy relax slightly.

“Fan fucking tastic.” Isaac grinned.

“But you’re straight.” Chrissie said.

“I….I’m….God this is hard. I like girls yes, but I also like Adam. So I guess that makes me Bi.”

“Well I’m happy for you man.”

“Thanks Isaac. It’s early stages but we’re taking things slowly.”

“Good on ya. Oh Adam….” Isaac looked serious.

“Yeah.” He hoped Isaac wasn’t going to have a go at him.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Adam was now confused.

“For putting a smile back on our TJ’s face. Since Ali, he’s been a grumpy bastard.” Tommy tried to stare Isaac out, but only ended up giggling.

“That’s ok, I rather like him when he smiles.” Adam pulled Tommy in for a hug.”

“It’ll not last, he’ll….”

“Oh shut the fuck up Chrissie. I for one have had enough of your negativity tonight. Let him have some fun for once.” Isaac was fed up with Chrissie. “If you don’t like it then leave us now, I’m sure we’ll cope if you went a couple of weeks earlier.”

Chrissie stood open mouthed. Tommy smiled at Isaac as he leant into Adam’s hug. “Right boys and girls we have a gig to play” as he looked at the clock behind the bar, “the punters will already be queuing outside”

“I’m just going to go sit over there.” Adam pointed to a table near to where Tommy would be stood. “I’ll get some drinks, Cam and Sasha should be here soon.”

“K, but would you do me a favour?”

“Sure baby.”

Tommy smiled, he never got tired of hearing Adam call him that. “would you not say anything to Cam about us, I….um, I want us to tell her together.”

“Sure, now go play some shit hot guitar.” Adam turned to go to the bar.

“Adam!”

“Yeah?”

Tommy jumped off the stage, took hold of Adam’s jacket collar, pulled him towards him and kissed him passionately. He only pulled away when he heard Isaac wolf whistle.

“See you soon baby.” Adam smiled as Tommy got back onto the stage.

“Fucker” he said to Isaac as they both laughed. Chrissie did manage a smile, but Tommy didn’t care, he was happy.

They played the best they’d ever done, or so it seemed to Tommy. He felt relaxed, happy and was starting to fall in love with Adam. Yeah, he admitted to himself, he was falling in love and it felt great. He’d noticed Cam and Sasha sat with Adam, the two girls arms around one another. He wanted that, wanted to be able to show people he was with Adam.

Their set finished to rapturous applause. They were all on a high as they went to join Adam and the girls.

“Wow Tommy you were amazing.”

“Thanks Cam.”

“Tommy this is Sasha, my girlfriend.”

“Hi Sasha pleased to meet you.” Tommy looked at the girls then at Adam, it was now or never. Before he could say anything Isaac appeared at his side.

“He’s not bad is he, our guitarist?”

“Nope he’s brilliant.” Sasha agreed.

He needed a drink, he’d bottled it and now needed some Dutch courage.

“K, I’m going to get the drinks.”

“I’ll come with you, give you a hand.” Adam stood.

As the pair went to the bar Cam looked at Isaac, “what’s going on Isaac?”

“With what?”

“With my boss and our new music teacher?”

“Don’t know what you mean.” Isaac wasn’t about to out his friend, it wouldn’t be fair.  
Cam watched Adam and Tommy at the bar. “Ok, but I’m going to find out before the night is over.” She continued to watch how close together they were standing.

When the two men sat down, “Ok guys, I’ve not had any joy from Isaac here, will one or both of you tell me the truth. I’m not blind and even at work today I thought….”

She didn’t finish the sentence because Tommy piped up, “Me and Adam are….together.”

Cam squealed, “I knew it. Way to go guys.” Everyone laughed and Tommy relaxed even when Adam pulled him in for a kiss.

The band played their second set, Tommy on a high smiling all the time.

When they’d finished packing their gear away Tommy found Adam, “can we go now please? Want you.”

“Mmm sure baby, what about…..” he pointed to the others.

“Don’t want them.” He smiled, “want you to take me home.”

“My pleasure, come on.”

They went to say goodbye to the others getting comments of do everything we would do making Tommy blush. Adam held Tommy’s hand as they left knowing they were being watched but neither man cared, they were happy.

All the way home Tommy had his hand on Adam’s thigh. Adam looking at his boyfriend each time they stopped at traffic lights.

“What?”

“Just looking at the most gorgeous man in the world.” Tommy smiled. “Do you still want me to stay?”

“Yes I want you to show me how to….”

“Oh baby I want you so very much.”

Adam pulled up outside Tommy’s apartment block, turned to Tommy and kissed him. “Come on, let’s go up.”

Tommy got out of the car and headed for the door.

“Tommy.”

Tommy turned and came face to face with Alison. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I….I came for the last of my stuff and wanted to see you. See if we could….”

“Tommy Joe, you ok baby?” Adam had heard Tommy’s raised voice.

“Tommy who….who’s this?” Alison pointed at Adam.

“I’m Adam, Tommy’s head of Department at the College.” Adam held out his hand.

Tommy watched as Alison shook hands.

“He’s also my boyfriend.” Tommy said.

“No! You’re lying to me, you love me! You’re straight.”

“No Ali, I’m Bi and Adam is my boyfriend. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going up for a coffee and I’d really appreciate it if you left.”

“You’ll regret this Tommy. You’ll both be sorry.” Alison stormed off.

“Wow, so that was Ali?”

“Yep”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, m’fine. But I’ll be better when you take me to bed.”

Adam leant down and kissed Tommy lightly, “come on then and don’t worry, we’ll be ok. No one is going to hurt us.”

Tommy half heartedly smiled “K, I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“I’m not and besides I’m really proud of you tonight.” Tommy looked at Adam confused. “First you tell your band about us and now you’ve told Alison. I know how difficult that must have been for you to come out to them all.”

“You make me strong. Don’t think I would have done it if you hadn’t been there.” Adam pulled him into a hug. “Now Mr Lambert, take me to bed.”

Tommy unlocked his door, Adam’s arms around his waist. He couldn’t get into his apartment quick enough. He was scared but knew that this was what he wanted.

Adam pushed the door closed with his foot, pulling Tommy close to him as he leant against the door.

Tommy could feel Adam’s very hard dick against his arse, his own waking up wanting to join in the fun. Tommy turned in Adam’s arms, “someone is happy that you’re here.”

“Mmm and I want to make you even happier, if you’ll let me?”

“I want you Adam, but I….I’m scared.”

“Of what baby?”

“Of not being able to do what you want me to, of not being able to….” He took a deep breath “to take all of you. Because Adam your dick is big.” He tried to smile, but nerves overtook him. He tried to pull away.

“Stop Tommy, you’ll be ok. You could never do anything wrong. As for not being able to take all of me, I’ll make sure you’re ready. I’m not going to hurt you by forcing myself in you. If I hurt you, you have to tell me, ok?” Tommy nodded. “We don’t even have to do anything tonight if you….”

“I want you to make love to me Adam. I want to know how it feels with you inside me.”

“Ok, but you have to promise me the second it starts to feel uncomfortable you will tell me.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you. Now please Adam, take me to bed.”

Adam reached for Tommy’s hand as they headed towards the bedroom.

The moon was shining through the gap in the curtain shining enough light for the two men to see the lust on each others faces.

Tommy went to remove his t-shirt. “No baby let me. Want to undress you, want to kiss you as I do.” Tommy nodded and smiled. He lifted his arms as Adam pulled up the shirt. As the shirt was pulled off, Adam leant in, kissing Tommy’s neck then working his way down until he reached the hard nub of Tommy’s nipples. “So beautiful.” Adam licked over one then nipped it causing a moan to escape the blond’s mouth. Leaving the first nipple, Adam gave the other one the same treatment, Tommy’s dick now desperate to join in.

Adam noticed and lightly brushed the back of his hand over the hard member.

“Nngh fuck Adam!”

“Sshh, just enjoy.”

Adam knelt down, sliding his hands down Tommy’s torso sending shivers through the blond.

Looking down Tommy met Adam’s eyes, dark from lust. He smiled, Adam’s hands went to the fastenings of Tommy’s jeans popping the button then slowly sliding the zip down. Tommy groaned with the release of the constricting fabric then felt his legs shaking as Adam pushed the jeans down, kissing his now leaking member through Tommy’s underwear.

“Adam….”

“What baby? What do you want?”

“Want you inside me….please.”

“Soon baby, gonna make you feel so good first.”

Tommy looked down as Adam pushed his underwear lower releasing his leaking member.

Kissing the tip, Adam tasted Tommy, then smiling he stood up. Removing his shirt, Tommy ran a hand over Adam’s chest feeling the nipples react to his touch. Adam moaned. When he went to remove his jeans Tommy stopped him.

“My job Mr Lambert.”

Adam smiled and nodded watching with lust filled eyes as Tommy slid the jeans down his legs.

“Mmm commando, like that.”

“Good, was hoping you would.”

Tommy pushed the jeans down kneeling to help Adam step out of them. When he looked up he was face to face with Adam’s very large, hard dick. Tommy felt Adam’s hand go to his hair, he so wanted to taste Adam as he’d tasted Tommy, but he wasn’t sure if he dared.

Looking up he saw Adam smiling at him, “only if you want to baby, what we do….nnngh”

Tommy had licked a stripe up Adam and dipped his tongue in the leaking slit.

“Shit Tommy Joe that was….”

Adam couldn’t say any more, Tommy had stood up and was now kissing him.

Tommy reached for Adam’s hands and walked them both to the bed. Lying down Tommy pulled Adam down on top of him, their leaking members brushing against one another.

“Kiss me Adam.”

Adam did so as he ran a hand down the length of the blond’s torso. “You still want me?” Tommy nodded, “gonna need to get….”

“Top drawer, lube and condoms in there.”

“The regular boy scout.” Adam smiled.

He reached over and got what was needed. Looking at Tommy as he placed his supplies on the bed.

Adam sat up, “you’re beautiful.”

“Stop talking and show me Adam….please.”

“Oh baby I’m going to make you feel so good.” Adam moved back slightly. “move your legs apart for me.” Tommy did so, Adam leant down and kissed him, “now relax, I’m not saying it’s not going to hurt, but it will hurt less if you relax for me and it’s going to feel so good I promise.”

Tommy didn’t know when Adam had done it, but he felt a cold lubed finger stroking his hole. He took a sharp intake of breath.

“Sshh baby, so good.” Adam continued to stroke around his hole then Tommy felt a slight push against the muscle. Adam’s finger was inside him.

“Nnngh….Adam….fuck.”

“Sshh, relax” Adam pulled his finger out gently then pushed it further in, kissing Tommy at the same time. He moved his finger in and out a few times, making sure Tommy was ok with it, then without warning he inserted a second finger causing Tommy to arch his back.

Adam didn’t want Tommy to move and hurt himself so he gently held his hips down as he pushed higher into the blond. Removing his fingers, scissoring and stretching his lover, Adam added a third finger.

“Feels….so….God Adam….so good.”

“You’re so tight Tommy, can’t wait to have your tight heat around my dick.”

“Do it….please.”

“Soon baby, want to make sure you’re ready for me.”

“If you don’t do it soon m’gonna come on just your fingers.”

“Oh Tommy, how did I get so lucky?”

Adam twisted his fingers hitting Tommy’s prostate as he removed them.

“Aargh!”

Tommy suddenly felt empty, Adam had taken his fingers away and Tommy wanted them back. He looked at Adam who was rolling a condom onto his hard member slicking it up with the lube he had on his fingers.

“Turn over baby, it’s going to be easier for you that way.”

“Want to watch you, want to see your face when you come.”

“Ok, but lift your legs for me.”

Tommy did so, draping them over Adam’s shoulders. He was nearly bent in half but he didn’t care, he wanted Adam, he wanted to watch the gorgeous face when he came.

Adam went back to teasing Tommy’s hole with his finger.

“You’ve got me in this position, are you just going to use your fingers or do I get to have your dick inside me?”

“Mmm toppy little bottom aren’t we? Just making sure you’re ready.”

“M’ready, get the fuck inside me and….nngh.” Tommy felt Adam’s length slowly push inside.

“Feels so good Tommy Joe, so tight so….nngh so hot.” Adam stilled making sure Tommy was still ok.

“Move Adam please, need to feel you.”

Adam slowly withdrew smiling as he saw Tommy’s eyes close and his mouth fall open, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Tommy opened his eyes looking straight into the blue depths of Adam’s lust filled eyes. “Not going to break, need you to move faster.”

That was all the encouragement Adam needed. He pushed back into the blond making both of them smile.

Tommy watched as Adam’s movements speeded up, he went to grab his own dick to stroke, tease it but Adam batted his hand away.

“Nng….no baby….want you to come on just my dick.”

Tommy moved his hand, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do that, but he was willing to try. Adam speeded up his movements watching the blond’s expressions change from pain to pleasure to….he felt Tommy shaking beneath him, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he came.

Tommy felt Adam’s movements speed up, he felt his balls tightening, his body beginning to shake, he had never experienced this level of ecstasy before, no girl had done this to him, he tried to warn Adam that he was coming but his brain wouldn’t connect with his mouth to say anything but moan out Adam’s name. He felt the warm liquid spurting over his stomach, his whole body shaking with the intensity of the orgasm.

“Adaaam….”

“Nngh baby so….” Adam’s own orgasm hit him as he felt Tommy tighten around him, he tried to hold himself up off the petit man, but the power of the orgasm had him dropping down.

They both lay there slowly coming down from their highs. Adam feeling the warmth of Tommy’s come on his stomach joining them together in a sticky mess. He didn’t pull out, he didn’t want to. He’d not felt an orgasm so intense for a very long time.

Their breathing evened out and Tommy threaded his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Fuck Adam that was….”

“You ok baby?”

“Mmm yeah. Never felt….never had orgasm so….so fucking intense.”

Adam looked at his lover and smiled “so you enjoyed it then?”

“Oh yeah want….want more.”

Adam slowly pulled out, noticing Tommy wince slightly “sorry Tommy Joe, didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“S’ok, feels a good ache.”

“I’m glad, thank you.”

They turned to look at one another.

“What you thanking me for. It should be….”

“For letting me be your first, and you don’t have to thank me it was my pleasure.”

“Nngh….” Tommy could feel the ache in his leg muscles “not your pleasure….our pleasure.” They both smiled.

“Just going to get a cloth to clean us up, stay there.”

“M’not going anywhere, can’t too….too fucked to move.”

Adam smiled as he noticed Tommy close his eyes. Tommy felt a warm damp cloth being ghosted over his skin. He smiled.

Adam cleaned them both up then crawled onto the bed next to Tommy.

“Want you to stay.” Muttered Tommy as Adam pulled the quilt over them both.

“Not going anywhere baby.” He pulled Tommy to him wrapping his arms around the blond. Listening to his lover’s breathing Adam smiled when he realised Tommy was already asleep. It wasn’t long after that Adam fell asleep.

Tommy was the first to wake. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t move his legs. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Adam.

“Morning baby.”

“Morning. You stayed.”

“Of course, I wasn’t going anywhere last night and I’m not going to go anywhere, not now I’ve found you.”

Tommy tried to move, groaning when he felt the ache in his body.

“You ok?” Adam looked concerned.

“M’fine, body is just reminding me of the exercise we had last night.” He kissed Adam gently. Pulling away “shower?”

“Love to only if you’re coming in with me?”

“This way.” Tommy climbed off the bed, held out his hand and led Adam to his bathroom.

“Will you let me wash you?”

“Thought you’d never ask, be gentle with me, I had someone’s very large gorgeous dick in me last night and I might be a little tender.”

“Ok, but did you enjoy said dick in you?”

“Oh yeah, so want to do it again, want my dick in you too.” He noticed Adam shudder, “what’s wrong Adam? Shouldn’t I have said that?”

“It’s ok baby, I don’t normally bottom, I had a bad experience my first time and it kinda put me off.”

“Oh, am sorry, we won’t….”

“No….I….I want to, for you. I want you to know what it feels like.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Now, let’s have that shower, we’ve got rehearsals all day today. If we don’t get weekend rehearsals in we’re not going to be ready for the first performance in three weeks time.”

“K, will you….do you….Shit!”

“What is it?

“I want you to stay again tonight.”

“I have a different suggestion.”

“Oh, don’t you….”

“No baby I want you to come and stay at my house. I’ll cook you a meal and you can stay the whole weekend. If….if you want to.”

Tommy smiled “I’d like that. And you cook too?”

“Oh yeah.”

“So….you’re a great teacher, a shit hot singer, a cook and an amazing lover.” Tommy kissed him and pulled him into the shower.

After several sensual minutes washing each other, kissing and slowly stroking each other to climax they emerged from the steaming bathroom, fluffy towels wrapped around their waists.

“If you want me to do any work today or any other day I take a shower with you then we had better make sure we have enough time. Because baby, that was something that shouldn’t be rushed.”

“Mmm, I never knew a shower could be so interesting and….long.”

“We had better get to work.”

“Yeah, but gonna need to go home to get fresh clothes can’t really go to work in the ones I went out in last night. Tell you what, why don’t you grab what you need for the weekend that’ll save you having to come back here after we’ve finished the rehearsals. We can go straight home to mine and eat.”

“Sounds like a good idea, ok.” Tommy smiled, he’d not felt this happy for a very long time. Nothing Ali said the previous night could affect him, not now he was in the right place. He knew now this was what he’d been waiting for.

Adam dressed and watched as Tommy put a few things into his overnight bag. Adam hadn’t thought he’d ever find someone he could love….yeah he was falling in love with Tommy. He thought his disastrous relationships would prevent him from finding anyone as beautiful as Tommy Joe Ratliff. He couldn’t tell Tommy he was in love with him, not yet, it was too soon, wasn’t it?

Tommy had finished packing and was getting dressed, when he felt Adam’s eyes on him. “Like what you see?”

“Oh definitely. And….I liked what I felt last night. You felt so good, so right under me. Can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

“You sure you want me to make love to you?”

“Yeah baby, I’m sure. I want to feel you, want you to experience how good it feels.” He went and kissed Tommy. “Come on Tommy we have to go. Want to stay here and make love to you again, but don’t think the students would understand.” He pulled Tommy closer, both men feeling the others’ reaction to being so close. Tommy pressed a hand over his arousal, moaning at some release.

“Oh Tommy, I’m going to take care of you later, then you can take care of this.” He took Tommy’s hand and placed it over his own erection, moaning when he felt the pressure of Tommy’s hand.

They were jolted out of their exploring by Adam’s phone ringing. He groaned. Looking at the screen he smiled and mouthed Cam to Tommy as he answered.

“Morning beautiful, how are you this fine morning?” he pulled Tommy close, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Tommy could hear Cam giggling on the other end.

“Someone got laid last night then?”

Tommy coughed and turned red.

“Now, now Miss Gray, you know I don’t kiss and tell.” Adam laughed.

“Oh come on Lambert, I’ve not heard you sound this happy for ages. It is Tommy that’s making you like this isn’t it?”

“Yeah….yeah Cam he makes me happy.” He tightened his grip on Tommy and his face lit up even more when he noticed Tommy blushing again. “So Cam, you weren’t ringing me just to ask if I got laid last night, what’s up?”

“By the sounds of it, you two will be later.” Tommy spluttered “Oh morning Tommy.” Cam shouted. Tommy grunted a morning and went to put some coffee on.

Adam laughed “You’ve embarrassed him now. So….come on….what’s up?”

“I’m at work and there’s something you need to see.”

“Can’t you tell me?

“No….you’d better get here as soon as you can.”

“Ok, we’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Great I’ll see you then. And Adam….”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

Adam disconnected the call and went in search of his gorgeous lover, a concerned look on his face which didn’t go unnoticed by Tommy.

“Hey Adam, you ok? Was everything alright with Cam?”  
“Not sure, she needs us at work as soon as possible, I told her we’d be half an hour, we can grab some breakfast on the way if there’s somewhere nearby.”

“Why, what’s so urgent?”

“Don’t know, she said she couldn’t tell me it would be better if we saw.”

“Ok, let’s go now. There’s a coffee shop at the end of the block, great coffee, even better muffins. We can stop there.”

“I’m sorry Tommy, I really wanted to have breakfast here with you.”

“We can have breakfast together at yours in the morning.” Tommy switched the coffee pot off, walked around the table, kissed Adam, picked his bag up as they both headed for the door and Adam’s car.

Tommy noticed Adam’s worried look the whole of the drive to the coffee shop. He went in for their breakfast and as he climbed back in the car Adam smiled slightly at the smell of the hot coffee and muffins.

“Mmm something smells good enough to eat.”

“I know I am but wouldn’t you rather have coffee first?” Tommy tried to lighten the mood.

Adam smiled “thank you.”

“For what?”

“Trying to take my mind off what could be wrong.”

“Oh I could do that a different way but we do need to see what has Cam so wound up.”

“Yeah, keep those thoughts of taking my mind off things till later Tommy Joe and we can see what comes up in the conversation.” Adam brushed his hand down the side of Tommy’s face as the blond smiled. He put the car into gear and drove off.

Tommy watched his lover, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh as they got closer to the college. “It’ll be ok.”

“Yeah, I know it will. Probably one of the caretakers decided that the place looked a mess and locked away all the props and scenery we’re going to be using without telling anyone. I’ve known that happen before.” He was trying to convince himself it wasn’t serious but he couldn’t quite get his head around it. “I just hope Cam hasn’t had a message from Monte with bad news.”

“If there had been you’d have been the first to know, right?”

“Mmm, yeah, I would.”

They pulled up into the parking lot, Tommy spying Cam pacing up and down.

Adam saw her, getting out of the car, “hey Cam what gives?”

“Oh Adam thank goodness you’re here, look you both should come and see something.”

Tommy was just getting out of the car “what’s it got to do with me?” Tommy reached Adam and threaded his hand into Adam’s, their coffee and muffins forgotten for the moment.

“This way.” Cam walked to the stage door of the theatre complex, she stopped and pointed to the graffiti on the wall and over the door.

“Fuck!” Tommy knew who’d done it.

“What’s wrong TJ?”

“I know who did that.” He pointed to the writing.

**I warned you TJ, I know where you both work**

“Who baby?....” Adam looked at Tommy then remembered their conversation with Alison the previous night.

“Ali! Remember, she was waiting for me last night, then I told her about us.”

Adam pulled him close. “She wouldn’t do anything, she’s just trying to scare you.”

“And right about now she’s doing a good job with it too.” He took a deep breath, “she’s always been possessive, wanting to know where I was going, what club I was playing in. She even accused me of having an affair with Chrissie.” He tried to laugh but it came out as more of a groan.

“But Chrissie’s….”

“Yeah, she’d fancy Cam more than she would me.” He looked apologetically at Cam, who smiled her understanding. “But….but that didn’t seem to get through to Ali.”

“So boys, what do we do now?”

“Let security know. I’ve got a photograph at home that they can have, then, if she does come back they’ll be able to call the police.”

“Great. I’m so sorry Tommy.”

“What are you sorry for Cam?”

“All this.” She pointed to the writing. “I can see how happy you both are.” She smiled and saw Tommy blush. “And Adam’s right, you are cute when you blush.”

Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head and they all smiled, relieved that some of the tension had gone.

“Look, why don’t I go back now, get that photo whilst you two get things sorted for the rehearsal. I will even stop on the way back and get fresh coffee and muffins for all three of us.”

“Take my car Tommy Joe, it’s too far to walk.”

“I’ll be ok, I’ll get a cab.”

“No, here.” Adam handed Tommy his car keys. “I’d feel better if I knew you weren’t hanging around waiting for a cab.”

“Ok, thank you. I’ll be as quick as I can.” He took the keys, kissed Adam and left.

Adam and Cam watched him as he drove away.

“You’re in love with him aren’t you Adam?”

“What?” He looked away. “Let’s go in, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“No way Mr Lambert, I’m not moving until…. Look I can see how you look at him, watch his every move. Does he know how you feel?” Adam shook his head. “Is that a no, you don’t love him which for one minute I really don’t believe, or is it a no you haven’t told him yet?”

“It’s a no, I haven’t told him.”

“Why?”

“Too soon. I’ve only known him a few days. If I tell him he’s going to run, leave me, he’s still coming to terms with his sexuality. He’s only ever been with women, so if I say anything it’s going to put pressure on him and I don’t want that. I will tell him, just….just not yet.”

She placed a hand on his arm, “ok, I won’t say anything, but Adam….” He looked at her and smiled, “don’t leave it too long otherwise you might lose him that way too.”

“Ok, I’ll tell him this weekend, he’s staying at my house.”

“Great, I’m so happy for you, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t find anyone, not after Kris. I know what he did hurt you big time, but I do worry about you.”

Adam pulled her into a hug, “thank you for caring, I’m good now I’ve got Tommy Joe. And yeah, Kris did hurt me, yes I was stupidly in love with him but that’s all in the past, I’m going to enjoy what I have with Tommy and it’s going to be a long happy future with him, I can feel it.”

“Good, I want all the details when you tell him you’re in love with him.” She hugged him tightly and laughing they went in to report the incident to the security on campus.

Tommy arrived back at his apartment, wary of people milling around in case Ali was in the shadows. He kept looking behind him as he made his way from the car to the door. Letting go his breath when he got inside, realizing that no one had followed him.

Opening his apartment door he heard his phone ringing. They’d left so quickly he’d forgotten to pick it up. Dropping the keys on the table he retrieved his phone and looking at the caller ID saw it was Alison. He took a deep breath, not sure whether to answer it or not. He looked at the phone again then thumbed the call answer button.

“Morning Ali.”

“Don’t fucking good morning me.”

“Hey, hold on. I’m trying to be civil here.”

“Cut the bullshit Tommy, I know you’ve found my message. I saw you leaving Campus in his car.”

“What the fuck Alison? Were you spying on me?”

“Not spying, just curious.”

“About what?”

“About him.” She spat out the word. “And about what he’s got that I haven’t.”

Tommy stifled a giggle, he wanted to say a gorgeous big dick but he refrained.

“Well I’m waiting, what has he got?”

“A personality. He’s kind, thoughtful, takes me for who I am. Doesn’t try to make me into someone I’m not.”

Her voice became softer, Tommy knew from past experience it was just a ploy. “I only wanted what was best for you baby.”

“Don’t you dare call me that.”

“What?”

“Baby. I’m not your baby, I’m with Adam and that’s how it’s going to stay. It’s my life. I….”

“You love him don’t you?”

“Yeah Ali, I do.” He held his breath, that was the first time he’d actually admitted it, even to himself.

“Does he know?”

“No, not yet.”

“Come back to me. I love you. I can make you happy.”

“I don’t. Love. You. Alison. I love Adam and I’m going to tell him this weekend when I stay at his house.”

She screamed down the phone and Tommy had to move the phone away from his ear. “You’ll both regret this. You are meant to be with me and I’ll see that you’ll come running back to me.” She hung up.

Tommy stared at the phone, he was shaking and had to steady himself on the back of the sofa. He was worried now, he knew she could be a possessive bitch, but this was going too far. He grabbed the first recent picture he could find. It was of both of them smiling on a trip to San Francisco, the Golden Gate Bridge was in the background. He needed to get back to Adam, warn him about the phone call, get the police involved, not just security. She was crazy.

He raced back to Adam’s car, looking around him all the time, looking for Ali. Driving back to campus Tommy kept checking behind making sure Alison wasn’t following.  
He ran from the car into the theatre shouting Adam.

“I’m up here baby.”

Cam saw the look on his face. “Hey TJ what’s wrong?”

“It’s Ali, I was right, it was her. She rang me when I was at the apartment.” Adam climbed down from fixing a light. “She knows about me and Adam, she wants me back and she will do anything to get me. I’m scared Adam I’ve never seen her like this before. I know she can be possessive and manipulative but this….shit Adam, I’m sorry.”

Adam pulled him into a hug. “Hey you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. It’s her, she’s the one who’s doing this not you. All you’ve done is make me the happiest man in LA when you agreed to be my boyfriend.” He kissed Tommy’s neck.

“We need to ring the police Adam. She threatened us, said she’d make sure I went running back to her. I don’t want anything to happen to you Adam, I couldn’t’ be without you, not now.”

“And you’re not going to be baby, I’m never going to leave you.” He pulled him closer. “Cam can you get Security to ring the police, if we all sit down together, maybe we can convince the police this is a real threat. My friend had a stalker, police said they couldn’t do anything until actual harm came to him. Luckily the stalker was caught just before he did anything to my friend.” He felt Tommy tense. “It’s going to be ok, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Besides my friends stalker was a long time ago.”

Cam disappeared to the office to ring security, Tommy and Adam went to sit on the stage.

“Adam, I….”

“Ssshh, don’t, we will get this sorted out. The police will have to believe us.”

“I….I don’t want to go home Adam, can I….”

“You can stay with me as long as you want. I’ll look after you.” He leant forward and kissed Tommy, gently at first then as Tommy pulled Adam closer their kisses deepened, tongues dueling for dominance.

“Oh please boys, I’ve not long since had my breakfast. I know you haven’t had yours but you don’t have to devour each other now. Save it for later.”

The two men pulled apart resting their foreheads together, smiling.

“Seriously boys, you look good together, I’m pleased for both of you.”

“Thanks Cam” Adam stood, holding his hand out for Tommy to take. “What did security say?”

“They’re going to contact the police, asked if we could describe her.”

“Can do better than that. Here this is the most recent photograph I have.” Tommy held out the picture he’d brought, Adam looked at it, Tommy noticed his eyes seem to cloud over.

“You look happy there baby.”

“Yeah, I suppose we were then. It was our last holiday together before she started trying to get me to marry her, tried too to get pregnant.” He blushed. “Sorry you don’t want to hear about that.”

“Look, if it helps to talk, go ahead.”

Tommy wound his arms around Adam’s waist and looked into the depths of the blue pools.

“She hid….” He laughed, “sorry this is going to sound really stupid.” He looked at his lover and his friend, they were waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. “She hid all the condoms, told me we didn’t need them she was taking a contraceptive pill. Well, stupid me believed her, till we went to her parents one weekend. I got chatting to her mother who was over the moon that we were trying for a baby. When I questioned her, she admitted that Ali had told her we’d stopped using protection. Well you can imagine my reaction to that.” He looked at Adam, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey what did I tell you about apologizing.”

“Oh Tommy, she sounds….”

“A bitch? It’s alright Cam, you can say it. I agree with you.”

“We have to tell the police what she’s like.”

“I know, just recently she’s been getting more possessive. Little things I hadn’t realised, but now….”

Adam hugged him then Cam joined in, “group hug boys.” They pulled away smiling.

“Thank you.”

“What for TJ?”

“Believing me.”

“Hey if our Adam here l…. likes you.” She nearly said loves until Adam shot her a glance that reminded her of a rabbit in headlights. “then you’ll do for me too. I’ve not seen him so happy for a long time.” She kissed Tommy’s cheek.

“Hey Miss Gray, hands off my boyfriend.”

Tommy smiled, he liked the sound of that.

“Ok people.” Adam brought them back to the job in hand. “If we want this production up and running for three weeks from now, we have to get going. The students will be here in….” he looked at the theatre clock, “….in ten minutes. The stage crew should be in the workshop making a start on the set.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Adam leant down to whisper, “I want you to make love to me tonight.” Tommy blushed, “but right now you can make sure the scores are in the orchestra pit ready for the band later in the week. Cam can show you how to get down there without damaging your cute little arse.”

Cam exaggerated looking at Tommy’s arse, “yeah I agree Adam, for a man he has a cute arse.”

Tommy blushed as Adam kissed him. “Mmm and he’s all mine.”

They went off to their respective jobs and before long the students arrived and rehearsals began. Tommy was fascinated by the process and when they broke for lunch he told Adam and Cam what he thought of the whole thing.

His musicians arrived just after lunch and rather than disturb the acting rehearsals he took them to one of the large practice rooms.

By the end of the day everyone was pleased with how the rehearsals had gone. Adam told everyone that the following day and the next week should see them ready to put songs and dances together with the dialogue. Tommy was tired but in a good way. He’d never imagined rehearsing a college musical would be so rewarding. All the students had gone leaving the three of them again in the auditorium when Jerry the security guard walked in.

“Sorry to disturb you guys, just to let you know the police have been, I’ve given them the photo, I’ve also made a copy for us just in case she comes here again. Police say they’ll come back tomorrow to chat with Mr Ratliff.”

“Thank you Jerry.”

“Yeah, thanks Jerry. I don’t know about you Cam, but I’m shattered, I’m going to take Tommy Joe home and cook him a meal.” He kissed Tommy’s neck feeling a shiver run through Tommy as he did so.

“Ok boys, I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Great, and thanks Cam.” She smiled

“Oh, and boys….” They both looked at her. “take yourselves to bed and do everything you can think of but sleep.” She laughed as she left.

“Mmm Tommy, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Yes please.”

They said goodnight to Jerry who was smiling as the two men left, arms wrapped around each other.

They arrived back at Adam’s, Tommy on edge all the way there.

“Baby stop worrying, she wouldn’t dare do anything.”

“I’m not sure what she’s capable of now. She’s changed, she’s not the person I first started dating.”

“Do you want to go out for a meal?”

“No, I want to stay with you. Just the two of us. She can’t get in here, not with your gates.”

“Ok. Tommy I….”

“Mmm?” Tommy was staring out of the window in Adam’s lounge, “what did you say?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know what you’d like to drink.” You’re a coward Lambert, just tell him that you love him.

“Oh erm, do you have a beer?”

“Think I’ve got some left from when Monte was here the other week.” Adam went to the fridge for Tommy’s drink, watching his lover as he made his way back to the lounge. Putting his arms around Tommy, “want anything to eat?”

“Not yet.”

“Would you like to watch a movie or….”

“Can we just cuddle on the sofa and listen to some music?”

“Anything baby, what would you like to listen to?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you chose.”

“How about some Queen or is that too heavy for you?”

Tommy smiled, “No Queen’s fine.”

Adam put the stereo on low then cuddled back on the sofa with Tommy.

Tommy laid his head on Adam’s chest, “comfy, don’t wanna move just yet.”

“Not going to make you move. We can sit here for as long as you want to.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Tommy closed his eyes and before long Adam heard his breathing even out. His lover was asleep.

Hoping that Tommy couldn’t hear him Adam spoke quietly his thoughts about the beautiful blond in his lap. “Oh Tommy Joe, I wanted so much to tell you I love you. But I didn’t want to scare you away. We haven’t known each other a week yet, but I feel as though I’ve known you forever. You have given me something to live for again. I never thought I’d feel like this ever again. Not after…..not after him.”

Tommy shifted and his head found its way to Adam’s lap. Adam held his breath waiting to see if Tommy woke up, but he remained sound asleep. He threaded his fingers through the long bangs of Tommy’s hair, smiling when Tommy pushed into Adam’s hand like a cat nuzzles for affection. “You’re like a kitty when you’re asleep. Oh Tommy, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I love you too much for that.”

Adam looked at the clock on his phone. He should really wake Tommy and go to bed, if not they’d have stiff necks in the morning. He gently shook the blond.

“Hey baby, come on it’s past midnight, we should go to bed.”

“M’comfy.”

“I know baby, but we’ll be more comfortable in bed. We don’t have to do anything, I’ll just cuddle you again if that’s what you want.”  
“Mmmm, ok.”

Adam lifted Tommy’s head up gently, stood then picked Tommy up.

“M’not a girl.”

“Oh baby that I know, you’re a beautiful, sexy man and you’re mine.”

“Mmm.”

Tommy put his arms around Adam’s neck as Adam carried him to his bedroom, Tommy nuzzling into Adam’s neck breathing in the smell that was just Adam.  
Once in the room Adam carefully placed Tommy on the bed, undressed him then pulled the quilt over him. He then stripped himself and crawled under the covers pulling Tommy towards him.

“Why am I the little spoon?” Tommy mumbled.

“Ssh baby we’ll talk in the morning.”

“K” Tommy was asleep again.

Adam smiled, kissed tommy’s neck and within minutes he too was asleep.

Adam woke to find Tommy watching him. “Morning beautiful, how long have you been awake?”

“Not long. I’m sorry for falling asleep last night.”

“Don’t be, you were exhausted after everything she put you through. I don’t ever want you to feel you can’t relax like that. Besides you’re cute when you’re asleep.” Adam reached out and stroked his hand down Tommy’s cheek, which he leant into. “You’re like a kitty craving attention when you do that.” Adam saw Tommy blush, his own blood supply heading south.

“Firstly I’m not cute, excuse me Lambert but haven’t you seen the horror tats? And secondly m’not a kitty, I just like you touching me.” Tommy smiled when he saw Adam’s reaction. “Mmm someone is happy this morning.” He pushed Adam down onto the bed and began kissing his way down his chest trying to kiss each freckle in turn. Tommy was mesmerized by all the freckles over Adam’s body.

He paused at each nipple, licking then sucking on each one in turn causing them to form into hard nubs. Adam’s moans getting louder with each lick.

“Nngh….Tommy.”

“Ssh, gonna make you feel good.”

Tommy worked his way down, kissing and nipping as he went. He reached the now hard length and licked a stripe up from base to tip, then taking the base in his hand he licked the now leaking slit before closing his mouth around it.

“Fuck….” Adam wasn’t ready for the wet heat of Tommy’s mouth, Tommy’s tongue teasing his length, his brain going into melt down from the sensations of flicks of the blond’s tongue and the tightness of the hand at the base.

Tommy looked up to see Adam’s head pushing back into the pillow, his mouth open, hands fisting in the sheet. Tommy smiled, he was the one doing that to Adam and he loved how it made both of them feel.  
He began moving his hand in rhythm with sucking and licking Adam’s gorgeous shaft. Humming when Adam made incoherent noises, which Tommy thought could have been his name.  
Tommy could feel his own erection throbbing. Moving his other hand to it he began stroking himself in time with his movements on his lover.

“Nngh….baby not gonna….”

Tommy smiled again, he was close too. A few more strokes and licks and Adam was coming down his throat, he swallowed as much as he could but as he came he screamed Adam’s name and some of the warm liquid spilled down his chin.  
He stroked himself and Adam through their orgasms only slowing down when he felt his own dick become painful knowing Adam would be feeling the same. When he stopped he crawled up the bed to kiss Adam.

Adam licked his way into Tommy’s mouth tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. “Mmm you taste just like me.”

“You taste good.”

“Oh Tommy you are a wonderful man, lover, friend. I can’t understand how she” he exaggerated the word, “could have anything against you.”

“Neither do I, she was beautiful, funny, great to be with when we first started dating. Then when her friends started getting married and having kids she changed. We couldn’t afford it, we both agreed to wait, but….” Tommy sighed as Adam held him tighter, “but she started trying to manipulate me, even using her parents and my mom. But she went too far when she tried to tell me to give up my music. I could never do that.”

“And I wouldn’t want you to. If you had given it up we never would have found each other.”

“I’m so pleased Cam told Isaac about the job. It’s the best thing….” He stopped, “no second best thing to happen to me this last week.”

“Oh, and what’s the best thing?” Adam smiled down at Tommy and how comfortable they were with each other.

“Meeting you and….” He hesitated wanting to tell Adam he loved him, but daren’t, “….and finally realizing this, you, is what I’ve been missing in my life.”

“Oh Tommy Joe.” Adam pulled him tighter in a hug and kissed him.

They were lying in bed, stroking and kissing one another when Adam’s phone went off.

“Leave it, gonna make love to you.”

“Mmm as much as I’d like that, we do have to go to work today. Not all day but….”

“Yeah, I know. I was just wishful thinking.”

The phone continued ringing, Adam groaned as he reluctantly let go of Tommy to retrieve it from the nightstand. Looking at the display he didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello, Adam Lambert speaking.”

The voice on the other end sounded authoritative “Oh good morning Mr Lambert, I’m so sorry to disturb you first thing on a Sunday morning. My name is Detective Reid and I was given your number by Jerry Rodgers, your security personnel from College.”

“Oh, ok, erm what can I do for you?” Adam gestured for Tommy to get closer to listen.

“Mr Lambert, I gather you had an incident at college yesterday?”

Adam pulled Tommy into a hug, “Yeah, that’s right, we do know who it was.”

“I’m aware of that, Mr Rodgers forwarded the photograph to my sergeant. I’m just ringing as a courtesy to let you know that we treat threats like this very seriously.”

“Thank you, that’s reassuring to know.”

“Now, just one question Sir. Do you have a telephone number for a Mr Ratliff. Mr Rodgers couldn’t find one.”

“Actually Mr Ratliff is here with me now, would you like to speak to him?”

“If that’s ok, yes please.”

Adam handed the phone to Tommy, kissing his head as Tommy spoke. “Um, this is Mr Ratliff, what can I do for you?”

“Ah good morning Mr Ratliff, I’m sorry again for disturbing your Sunday morning.”

“That’s ok, we were just getting ready to go into work.”

“Ah, right, I’ll be brief then. Have you an address for Miss Barnes?”

“As far as I know, she’s back at her mother’s house. Well that’s where she told me she was going.”

“Good thank you. Could you possibly let me have the address, we’d like to talk to her.”

Tommy gave the Detective Ali’s mum’s address, said goodbye and hung up. He sighed, as Adam pulled him into a tight hug.

“You ok baby?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me. I hope Detective Reid can stop her.”  
>  
“I’m sure he will, he sounded a nice man.”

“Yeah.” Tommy put his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry Adam, you don’t need this shit.”

“Hey, Tommy Joe, it’s not your fault and you have nothing to apologise for.” He kissed him, “now, we had better get dressed, somehow don’t think Cam or the students would appreciate two naked lecturers.” Adam smiled and noticed Tommy’s smile although it didn’t reach his eyes.

They showered separately knowing that if they didn’t they would be distracted and end up just going back to bed instead of work. After dressing Tommy offered to go put the coffee on, Adam told him where to find everything and as he was filling the pot with water his phone rang. Without checking the caller ID he answered.

“Hi.”

“Hey baby, you sound happy to hear me.”

Tommy froze, water running from the pot onto the counter top.

“Ali!”

“Yeah baby, I missed you last night.”

“Ali, what the fuck to you think you’re doing?” he noticed the water everywhere, and putting the pot down he reached for a cloth to wipe the spillage up.

“I’m ringing my lover to say I missed him and ask when he’s coming home?”

“What do you mean, coming home? You’ve moved out of our….no my apartment, you don’t live there anymore.”

“But baby, I missed you, I….I stayed there last night. I waited for you in our bed.”

“Ali!” Tommy shouted. “Get yourself out of my apartment and leave me alone. I’m with Adam now and well you know. Leave the key on the side or I’ll change the locks and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Baby you don’t mean that.”

“Ali, I have never been more serious than I am now about you leaving me alone. Now stop with these calls, get out of my home and don’t contact me again. Oh and leave Adam alone too.”

“But he’s in the way, if he wasn’t there you’d come home to me every night. This….this thing you have with him, it’s just a phase, an experiment. You love me not him.”

“No Ali, I don’t love you.” Tommy looked around making sure Adam wasn’t in hearing distance. He didn’t want him finding out he loved him, not this way. He wanted it to be special for both of them. “I love Adam. I never did love you. Now leave. Us. Alone.” He punctuated the last three words to try to get through to her.

“Oh Tommy, you’ll see baby, once he’s gone you’ll come back and I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“No Alison. Now get out of my apartment or I’ll call the police.”

Adam had dressed quickly when he’d heard Tommy’s raised voice coming from the kitchen. As he walked through the doorway he heard him mention police, “you ok baby?”

Tommy put his finger to his lips to gesture that Adam should be quiet , but Ali had already heard him.

“Oh, so that’s where you are. You’re with him.” She spat the word out.

“Yes I’m with Adam, and nothing or no-one is going to change that Ali. Now, leave my apartment and leave Adam and I alone. Goodbye.” As he went to thumb the disconnect button they heard her shout,

“You’ll both be sorry.”

Tommy threw his phone down on the counter and stared at it. He felt Adam come up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

“You ok baby?”

“I am now you’re here. Kiss me Adam and tell me we’re ok?”

“Of course we’re ok. She’s not going to destroy us. Look let’s ring Detective Reid and let him know what’s just happened. Where was she?”

“At my apartment. I thought she’d left her keys, but she must have had another set made. She was there last night waiting for me. I’m so glad I didn’t go home, she could have….”

“Don’t think like that Tommy, she is not going to hurt us, we are too strong for that. Now come on let’s ring Detective Reid, then go to work.”

“K, just hold me first Adam, please.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy pulling him close and kissing the side of his head. Adam pulled away, kissed him lightly then dialed Detective Reid’s number.

Tommy relayed the conversation to the Detective as Adam drove them to the college. All the while glancing at his lover and putting a reassuring hand on the blond’s thigh. As they pulled up outside the college Tommy said goodbye to the detective then took a deep breath.

“What did he say Tommy?”

“He’s going around to my apartment then to her mother’s. He asked me if there was somewhere else I could stay whilst all this is sorted out. I said I could go to Mike’s.”

“No Tommy I don’t want you out of my sight. How about you stay with me?”

“You’d want that?”

“Of course I want that. I want you more than anyone I’ve ever been with, I….” Cam knocked on the window.

“You what Adam?”

“I….erm, I want you safe and if that means I get to keep you with me then that’s what we’ll do.” Face it Lambert you’re a coward, just fucking tell him you love him.

Tommy leant over and kissed Adam. “Thank you. I will stay with you but I need to go home and get some more clothes.”

“Ok, we can do that after work.” There was another knock on the window and Cam’s grinning face watching them. “If we don’t get out of the car, Cam will break the window down.” They both laughed, pleased that Cam could ease the tense situation.

“Morning gorgeous!” Adam hugged her. “No more messages I hope?”

“Morning handsome, no none this morning. Hey TJ you ok?”

“I will be if you put my boyfriend down.” He laughed.

“Come here cutie, I’ll give you a hug then you won’t feel left out.” She pulled Tommy into a hug, all three of them laughing. “You boys looked serious, everything ok?”

“It will be once the police find Alison and get her to stop.”

“Now what’s happened?”

As they walked to the theatre Tommy filled Cam in with all the details of the phone calls.

“Ugh!” she shuddered, “sorry TJ but she sounds like one creepy stalker.” She blushed.

“Wow first time for a long time I’ve seen Miss Gray here blush.”

“It’s ok Cam, I agree with you and if I’m honest she’s freaking me out a little.”

Adam pulled Tommy to him. “I’ve got you baby, no one’s going to hurt you I promise.” He leant down and kissed him.

“Boys please, innocent eyes here.”

Tommy flipped her off as he kissed Adam back with more force.

As they entered the theatre they were greeted with good mornings from the students. After a brief meeting with everyone finding out what they had to do the rehearsals began, Tommy finally relaxing and enjoying the process. Every so often he stopped to watch Adam smiling at how lucky he was to have found him and fallen in love with him. He made up his mind, he was going to tell Adam when they were making love that night. Tell him that he was in love with him.

They didn’t stop for lunch, instead working through until 2 o’clock. Adam pleased with the rehearsals, told the students that if they kept that level of concentration up they would definitely be ready to perform in three weeks’ time.  
After all the students had gone Cam asked if they wanted to join her for coffee.

“Sorry Cam, I’ve got to go pick some clothes up, I’m going to be staying with Adam until all this is sorted out. And the sooner that happens the better.”

Cam raised her eyebrow and smiled “so that’s the new excuse for someone moving in with their boyfriend.”

“No it’s….” Tommy stopped and blushed when he realised Cam was joking.

“Leave my boyfriend alone Miss Gray, I remember when you and Sasha got together.” Adam smiled.

“Ok, ok I know when I’m beaten!” She bid them goodbye.

“Hey Cam!”

“Yeah TJ?”

“Thanks, and we’ll have that coffee next week.”

“No worries, and you’re welcome. It’s just great to see Adam happy again and I’ve got you to thank for that. See ya.” And she was gone.

“So baby, let’s go get your stuff.”

“I won’t get much, I’m hoping this is going to be sorted out quickly.”

Adam felt a little disappointed, he wanted Tommy at his home, always, but he couldn’t say that, not yet. He was just happy that Tommy had agreed to stay with him.

“Ok baby, it’s up to you, but you know you can stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you. Now, come on the sooner we get my stuff the sooner I can finish what I started this morning. I want to make love to you.”

“Mmm, can’t wait, come on then I need to have you naked this Sunday afternoon.” He took hold of Tommy’s hand and led him to his car.

As they pulled up outside Tommy’s apartment block Adam saw Tommy glance up at his window and tense up.

“Hey Tommy Joe, it’s ok. If you don’t want to go up we can always go shopping for clothes instead. I don’t mind.”

“No, I….I need to go up. She’s not going to push me out of my own home. Besides my guitars are up there. I don’t want her to get her hands on them.”

“Ok, do you want me to come with you?” Tommy nodded, “right let’s get this over with. The sooner we do the sooner we can go to bed.”

Tommy leant across and kissed Adam, “thank you.”

“Hey I’ve told you I’m here for you.”

They got out of the car and as they went into the building Tommy reached for Adam’s hand, holding on to it tightly. As they arrived outside the apartment door Tommy hesitated, he had his key in his hand but seemed reluctant to put it into the lock. He listened for movement inside.

“Want me to do that?”

“No, it’s ok, I’m just being stupid.”

“No you’re not. I think I’d be the same if someone violated my space like she’s doing with yours.”

Tommy took a deep breath, inserted the key and opened the door. He pushed it wide open not stepping over the threshold but looking around as much of the room as he could see. He felt Adam’s hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly. Tommy let go the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“You gonna be ok baby?”

“Yeah.” Tommy walked cautiously into the apartment. Looking around he couldn’t see anything out of place. “Everything is still as I left it in here.”

“Ok, so come on let’s go get your things.”

They made their way to the bedroom, Tommy holding tightly onto Adam’s hand. Taking strength from the one true person he could say he’d ever been in love with. He smiled inwardly knowing that when they got back to Adam’s he would have the courage to admit his love. As they stepped into the bedroom Tommy stopped dead.

“What?....fuck baby.” Adam felt Tommy shaking.

“How could she, that was my first guitar my dad got me that. She knew how much it meant to me.” He let go of Adam’s hand and went to kneel down in front of the smashed pieces of the acoustic guitar. He gently picked the pieces up, tears silently running down his face. Adam could feel tears beginning in his own eyes. It was like watching a small child when they found their favourite teddy bear with its stuffing hanging out. He went to kneel behind his lover wrapping his arms around him cradling him.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry.”

“Why Adam? Why is she doing this to us? What have we done to make her this crazy?”

“She’s ill Tommy, maybe has been for a while and neither of you have realised the extent of everything.”

“I’m scared Adam. Scared of what she could do to you….to me.”

“She’s not going to do anything, Detective Reid will have found her by now. He’ll be talking to her. Look why don’t I go into the kitchen put some coffee on. No, scratch that, I’ll get you something stronger. What have you got?”

“There’s a bottle of Jack Daniels in the cupboard above the sink. Glasses are in the cupboard next to that.”

“You take all the time you need. I’ll get you that drink, then I’ll ring Reid and let him know what’s happened here.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem baby. I’ll be right back.” Adam kissed Tommy’s neck, stood and went to get his lover a drink.

Tommy continued to sit on the floor picking up the pieces. Tears now freely flowing down his face. He looked around the room for something to put the pieces in when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He shook his head, “what’ve you dropped now Adam? It had better not be the Jack, it’s too precious to waste.” He tried to smile hoping it wasn’t the bottle of Jack Daniels, he could really do with that drink. When he didn’t get an answer he stopped what he was doing, the silence too deafening. He plucked his phone from his pocket and dialed Reid’s number, Adam had made sure it was in both their phones.

When Reid answered, Tommy spoke quietly. “Detective Reid, this is Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“Ah Mr Ratliff, I was just about to call you with an update. We’ve….”

“Listen to me please, I can’t speak any louder, I need you at my apartment someone is here other than myself and Adam.”

“I was going to ask if you had another address for Miss….”

“Are you listening to me?” Tommy was getting annoyed. “I’m trying to tell you I think she maybe here.”

“Stay where you are Mr Ratliff, is Mr Lambert with you?”

“He’s in the apartment but not in the same room.”

“Can you both stay in one room?”

“I’ll go find him.”

As Tommy moved towards the door it sprang open and crashed back against the wall, Alison stood in the doorway grinning. He quickly put his phone in his pocket, he didn’t want Ali to know he was on the phone to the police.

“So my baby has finally come home to me? What did you bring that monster with you for? He’s corrupted you my darling.”

“Ali what have you done? Where’s Adam?”

“Oh don’t worry about that piece of shit. I’ve taken care of him. He’s not going to be able to do anything else to hurt you.”

“Fuck Ali what….where is he?”

“I told you baby, I’ve taken care of him. He’ll not bother you anymore.”

Tommy felt sick he wanted to go through to the kitchen to see where Adam was, to see what Ali had done to him.

“Come to bed Tommy, I’ll show you what you’ve been missing. You need a woman’s touch, my body to love. You do still love me don’t you? Please tell me you were lying when you said you loved that piece of garbage. Because that’s what all gays are. They’re not worth looking at. I’m what you need.” She moved towards Tommy smiling, her left arm outstretched wanting Tommy to hold her.

Tommy stood “Ali, what’s in your hand? What have you got behind your back?” Tommy was terrified, he hoped Reid could hear what was going on.

“Do you mean this Tommy?” She shifted her hand form behind her back. Tommy gasped all he could think of was Adam and how hurt he was. Alison had hold of a blood stained baseball bat.

“Ali sweetheart give….give me the bat.”

“What?....Oh no Tommy it’s my protection against him he’s taking you away from me. I….I have to get you back and this….” She held the bat in both hands, “….this has done the trick, it’s taken him away from you so I can take care of you again.”

“Oh Ali, what have you done?”

Tommy listened, he could hear voices in the hallway. He moved towards Alison. “Come here sweetheart, let me take that, let me take care of you. I’m sorry.” He smiled, well he hoped it looked like a smile. Moving slowly towards her he noticed who he hoped was Detective Reid and two uniformed police officers in the lounge. Reid nodded that Tommy was doing ok and that he should carry on.

“Ali please put it down. You do that and we can go make up. Remember how we used to make up after an argument? I’d cuddle you then we would go to bed and you’d let me make love to you. Remember?”

“Oh Tommy, of course I remember. You….you want to do that now?”

Tommy glanced at Reid who nodded. “Yes Ali, I want to do that now. Please.”

Alison put the baseball bat down and as she went to hug Tommy the two uniformed officers grabbed her from behind.

“Tommy! No! what are you doing to me, let me go. Tommy help me please.”

“I’m sorry Ali, it’s for your own safety. The police will help you, won’t you?” He looked at the officers.

It was Reid who spoke “of course we’ll help you. Help you all. Take her down to the station and someone call an ambulance.”

“Why, what’s….shit Adam!” Tommy went bursting through to the kitchen. He shouted Adam’s name then he saw him lying on the floor a large gash to the side of his head, blood congealing where Alison had hit him.

“Adam, come on baby boy wake up for me please. Don’t leave me. I need you….need you to stay with me.”

“Mr Ratliff.”

Tommy didn’t care he was crying, his lover was injured he didn’t even know if he was still alive. He bent closer to Adam trying to listen for him breathing. He stroked his hand down Adam’s cheek “Please Adam.” Adam groaned, “Thank you baby boy, now I know you’re still with me.” He choked back a sob, “I need you to open your beautiful eyes.”

“Mr Ratliff.” Detective Reid put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy shrugged it off, “Mr Ratliff the paramedics are here, we need to get Mr Lambert to the hospital.”

Tommy scrubbed his eyes wiping the tears away. “Did you hear that lover, they’re going to take you to the hospital make you better so you can come back to me.” Tommy was surprised at himself, at how the words were coming from his mouth. He wasn’t normally able to express himself like this in words. It was usually through his music, this new him was all Adam’s doing, he’d brought this more confident side out in him. He loved this man lying on the floor, broken. He needed to tell him.

“Mr Ratliff” A different voice, a kind female voice. “Mr Ratliff, please let us get to Mr Lambert we need to help him.”

Tommy felt reassuring hands on his shoulders, helping him up. He leant down, kissed Adam’s unmoving lips then stood. “I’ll be waiting for you my baby boy.” He wasn’t one either for using terms of endearment, but since he’d found out that he was a few months older than Adam he liked to make him smile.

He watched as the paramedics attached pads to Adam’s chest monitoring his heartbeat. He watched as they inserted a needle into his lovers arm, fitting a tube to it, running a thick clear liquid into his gorgeous man. He stared when they lifted him onto a trolley to take him to the ambulance that would take him away from Tommy.

“I’m coming with you. I’m not leaving him he needs me.”

“We need a statement from you Mr Ratliff.”

“Fuck the statement, I’m….” he stopped. “I’m sorry, yeah you do but….can we do it at the hospital I need to be there for Adam.”

“Sure, in fact I’ll come and take your statement myself.” Reid half smiled at Tommy.

“Thank you, um….would you mind if I went in the ambulance with Adam?”

“They’ll have gone already Mr Ratliff. They don’t hang around with head wounds. Look, why don’t I take you in my car. Is there any family of Mr Lamberts that we should contact?”

“Shit….sorry. I forgot, he’s got a younger brother and his parents are separated. If I can have Adam’s phone I’m sure their numbers are all in there.” Tommy found Adam’s phone in his jacket pocket. Flicking through the contacts he found Adam’s mum’s number. He dialed.

“Hello Adam, thought you’d….”

“Mrs Lambert?”

“Who is this? Where’s Adam?”

“Mrs Lambert, my name’s Tommy, I’m….I’m a friend of Adam’s, I work with him.”

“Tommy why have you got Adam’s phone?”

Tommy couldn’t carry on the conversation, he was sobbing down the phone.

“Tommy, please has something happened?”

Detective Reid took the phone “Mrs Lambert, I’m detective Reid, I’m sorry but Adam has been taken to the hospital. I’m afraid there’s been a bit of an accident.”

“Oh God, please, please tell me he’s going to be alright?”

“If you can get to UCLA Medical Centre I’m sure the doctors will be able to tell you everything you need to know. I will meet you there and explain further.”

“Thank you.”

Reid handed Tommy the phone back. He wanted to tell Adam’s mom that he was Adam’s boyfriend but she’d disconnected. “Shit!”

“Come on Mr Ratliff, you can talk to Mrs Lambert at the hospital.”

“K, sorry, I just….” Tommy’s tears began flowing again.

“Yeah, I can see how much you love him.” Tommy looked at Reid, “I have a son just a bit younger than you and when he brought his boyfriend home the first time my wife and I were so pleased for them. You see, when he first told us he was gay we were shocked, yes, but then all we wanted for him was to be happy. Then when he finally did bring his boyfriend to meet us, like you he hadn’t told him he loved him but there’s no mistaking the look on his face and I can see the same in you. You haven’t told Mr Lambert have you?”

“No, I’m scared that it’s too soon and that I’m being stupid.”

“How long have you known Mr Lambert? Sorry forgive my questions.”

“No, it’s ok. Um, it’s not really a week yet. That’s why I’m….”

“It doesn’t matter how long or short a time. If you love him, tell him. Life is too short.” Reid stopped when he heard Tommy’s sobs again. “God, Mr Ratliff I’m sorry, I can be such an insensitive idiot at times.”

“S’fine. I understand what you’re saying. Please….please can we go to the hospital now?”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go see how your boyfriend is.”

“Detective Reid, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, fire away.”

“Would you call me Tommy and my boyfriend’s name is Adam.”

“If that’s what you want.” Tommy nodded. Reid smiled, and as he was ushering Tommy out of his apartment door Tommy picked Adam’s jacket up and hugged it to him as if by doing that he was willing Adam to survive.

As they arrived at the hospital Tommy looked for the ambulance that held his gorgeous lover, but there were too many people so he couldn’t really see anything. Reid led him to the reception, Tommy clutching the jacket to him, breathing in the faint smell of Adam’s cologne.

“Mr Ratliff….Tommy, Mr Lambert has been taken into surgery, we need to go up to ICU to wait for him.”

Tommy’s breath hitched “is he….fuck, is he going to be alright?”

“Let’s go up shall we. The Doctor’s will tell us when they know more.” He led a somewhat dazed Tommy to the elevator and up to ICU.

As Tommy stepped out of the elevator he spotted a dark haired woman being held by a younger version of Adam. He guessed it could be his mother and brother. Reid approached them as Tommy looked around to see if he could find a Doctor to ask him what was going on. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mmm sorry, was just….”

“Tommy this is Adam’s mom and this is his brother.”

Tommy held out his left hand, the other still clutching Adam’s jacket. “Hello I’m Tommy, I spoke to you on the phone Mrs Lambert, I….I work with Adam.” He shook hands.

“Hello Tommy, and please, it’s Leila, and you don’t just work with Adam do you? You’re more to him than that.”

Tommy stared in surprise, was his love for Adam that obvious? He shook his head, “how….”

“It’s ok Tommy, the way you’re holding Adam’s jacket and the look on your face tells me a lot. I’m pleased Adam has found someone at last. I was beginning to think he never would. But I knew there was something or someone. I was hoping it was the someone, when he last rang me he sounded happier than I’ve heard him for a long time. But I don’t pry into my sons life I wait for him to tell me. But you look like you love him.” Tommy’s jaw dropped. “I’m right aren’t I?” Tommy nodded. “good, and your love for him will pull him through this, I know.”

She started crying then and Tommy didn’t know whether to hug her or just continue to hold her hand. His mind was made up for him when Leila pulled him in for a hug.

“He is going to be ok Tommy, he’s going to come back to love you, I know it. He’s not going to give up without a fight. And you’ll be there for him.” Tommy nodded and just held Adam’s mom for what seemed like an eternity.

“Erm, mom!”

Tommy heard another voice. He pulled away from Leila.

“Mom….I….”

“I’m sorry, Tommy this is Neil my youngest son.”

“Hi, I’m so sorry….”

“It’s not your fault. Detective Reid has just been telling me what happened.” He put a protective arm around his mother and steered them to the chairs in the waiting room.

“What did happen?” Leila looked at each of the three men in turn.

Tommy looked at Reid who nodded. “It was my ex….”

“What did he do?”

“She!” He paused whilst Leila and Neil took in the information. “I was with a girl called Alison. Had been with her for a couple of years, but I knew things weren’t right. You know….I said I loved her but I don’t think I was ever in love with her.” He saw Adam’s mother and brother nod slightly. “Although I couldn’t really put my finger on what was wrong. Well that was until I met Adam.” He went on to tell them everything that had happened over the last week, and just as he was finishing a Doctor appeared through the door.

Tommy, still clutching Adam’s jacket sprang up. “How is he, what….?”

“And who might you be?”

“I’m his boyfriend, this is his mother and his brother.”

“And I’m Detective Reid.”

“Ah, I see. Well, Mr Lambert has suffered intercerebral bleeding. We have managed to ease the pressure….”

“Hold on, what the fuck?” Tommy blushed, “sorry, it’s just….Look can you tell us, in English what is wrong and if he’s going to be alright. Don’t give us any of your medical jargon.” Tommy looked from the Doctor to Leila and Neil. Leila moved over to hug Tommy.

“Sorry, and please don’t apologise for you outburst, I’ve certainly heard worse. I know you’re all worried for Mr Lambert.”

“Please it’s Adam, Mr Lambert doesn’t sound like my boyfriend.” Tommy looked at Leila again, embarrassed, but she just hugged him tighter and tried to smile through her tears.

“Ok, shall we sit down?”

“Why, is it that bad?” Neil was looking more worried, “if it is bad, please just tell us, we just want to know.”

“It’s serious, yes, but I think we managed to get Adam into surgery quick enough for there not to be any lasting damage.”

“So what’s this inter….whatever bleeding you were talking about?” Tommy didn’t like the sound of it and wanted to know what it was.

“Ok, Mr….?”

“Tommy, Tommy Joe Ratliff, I’m Adam’s boyfriend.”

“Ok Tommy. An intercerebral bleeding occurs in the spaces around the brain. The blow to his head was fierce enough to burst the blood vessels and even though there was a laceration on his head, it wasn’t enough to relieve the rest of the bleeding. So we have had to drain the blood away.”

Tommy started shaking and his hold on Adam’s jacket intensified. Leila began stroking her hand down his back. He smiled, Adam had done that to him too. Now he knew where Adam got it from. He felt safe with Adam’s family.

“So, what happens now?” Neil asked.

“Well Mr Lam….”

“Stuff the Mr, I’m Neil, just tell us.”

“Right, ok, we have put Mr…” the Doctor stopped when he saw Neil’s glare. “We have put Adam into an induced coma.” There was an audible gasp from both Tommy and Leila. “It’s not as serious as it sounds. We’ve medicated him so he can heal better and for his comfort. He’s intubated to control his breathing as we don’t want him being sick and the vomit making its way into his lungs. That would be fatal. He’s not going to look good, we’ve had to shave the left side of his hair so we could stitch the wound from the bash with the….” He looked at Reid.

“It was a baseball bat Doctor.”

“Oh right. We have stitched that and when his hair grows back you won’t be able to see the scar.”

“What about long term effects?” Leila stopped stroking Tommy’s back and reached for his hand.

“We won’t know about that until Adam wakes up. He may remember everything about the attack or he may remember nothing.”

“What about remembering us?”

“That depends on how quickly we can wake him from the coma. If he is able to breathe independently within the next couple of days there shouldn’t be any long lasting effects.”

“When….when can we see him?”

“He’s just being moved to a room. Give the nurses a few minutes then you can go in.”

Leila stood and shook the Doctor’s hand. “Thank you Doctor.”

“No worries, I’m here to help. Now go see your boy and talk to him. It may help. I’ve got another patient to see then I’m going to have another look at Adam’s x-rays and scans, hopefully we’ll be able to see if we’ve managed to drain all the blood.”

The Doctor left leaving Tommy not sure whether he should stay or let Leila and Neil be the ones to go into Adam.

“Tommy.” It was Reid, “I’m going to need that statement from you, but….” He didn’t finish his sentence, Neil interrupted.

“For God’s sake Reid, can’t you see he’s in no fit state to give you a statement right now. His boyfriend, my brother, is seriously ill and we need to be with him. So go back and interview this maniac that nearly killed Adam and come back tomorrow. I’m sure Tommy would be willing to speak to you then.”

“It’s ok, Neil, I’ll do it….”

“No Tommy, you’re coming in to see Adam with us. You’re family now and Adam would want you there.”

“But I’ve only known him a week.”

“And in that week you’ve made my son the happiest I’ve seen him for months. So Tommy you’re staying with us. Detective Reid can surely wait a few more hours for your statement. It’s not like they haven’t got who did this to my boy. Isn’t that right Detective?”

Reid nodded “I was going to say it can wait until tomorrow. And yes Mrs Lambert, it’s not like we need to catch whoever did this. Listen, you go see Adam and I’ll come back tomorrow evening and speak to you then Tommy. Ok?”

Tommy, still clinging to Adam’s jacket, nodded as Leila pulled him in for another hug.

“I’m going to go back to the precinct. If anything changes for the worst, and I pray that it doesn’t, then please contact me on this number.” He handed Neil his card. “We will then charge her with a more serious crime.”

“What….what are you going to charge her with now?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Well Tommy, we’ve got at least attempted/pre meditated murder. But from what I saw at your apartment, she won’t be going to prison, it may be beneficial for her to go to a secure medical unit for treatment first. Maybe even remain there.”

Tommy sighed, “If only I’d realised earlier in our relationship what she was like, then this would never have happened. I could have gotten some help for her.”

“Tommy, darling, it’s not your fault. She would probably have done this or worse to someone else. So stop beating yourself up over it.” Leila stroked his back again and Tommy felt safe once more.

“Mrs Lambert is right Tommy. Now go and see Adam, all of you. I’ll be back tomorrow. And Tommy….”

“Mmm?”

“Alison is not going to hurt anyone again. I promise.”

Tommy nodded, “have her parents been told?”

“They will have been, my sergeant will have done that.”

“Ok, thank you. I don’t think I could face telling them.”

“You don’t have to worry about any of that now. Right, all of you, go be with your son, brother, lover and if I know the staff here they’ll do everything they can to make sure Adam comes through this ok.” Reid shook everyone’s hand then left.

  


The nurse led them to Adam’s room and as they walked in Leila sobbed, Neil gasped, Tommy just remained at the door not moving just silently crying. His gorgeous boyfriend was pale, still, being helped to breathe by machines, his head wrapped in bandages.

“Adam” he leant against the wall and felt himself sliding down, until a pair of strong hands helped him up.

“Come on Tommy, Adam wouldn’t want you to be like this. He knows you’re strong. He would want you here. Come on, sit with him.”

Tommy looked at Neil, “m’not strong.”

“Yes you are. Reid told me what you did to get Alison to give up the baseball bat. I wouldn’t have been able to do that.”

“I was only thinking about getting to Adam, making sure he was ok.”

“See, you were thinking of others first. Now if that’s not being strong, I don’t know what is. Come on please stay, you have every right to be with him as we do. In a way more so. You Mr Tommy Joe Ratliff have got my dorky brother to smile again. I won’t say too much, that’s for Adam to tell you in his own time, but after his break with Kris he was a mess, so thank you for doing whatever it is you do, and before you say anything I do not want to know about your love life. Ew, no thank you.” Neil smiled which made Tommy smile. “So Tommy Joe, sit down, hold his hand, talk to him, tell him….” Neil bent close to Tommy’s ear, “tell him you love him. Yes I can see that too. Make him come back to us, give him something to live for.”

Tommy nodded, tears now freely flowing down his face. He scrubbed them away with the heel of his hand then went to sit opposite Leila, placing the coat at the bottom of the bed then taking hold of Adam’s hand, the one without the needles, drip or whatever was attached to him. He began stroking his thumb over Adam’s knuckles then he felt eyes on him and looking across to Leila he saw her smiling through her tears. Tommy knew he was going to stay and love Adam like he’d not loved anyone before.

They sat like that not talking just watching the machines that were helping Adam to get better.

The door opened and a kindly looking man walked in.

“What’s going on?”

“Dad! Adam’s been in an accident.”

“What happened?”

Leila stood, “Eber, this is Tommy, Adam’s boyfriend. Tommy this is Eber, Adam and Neil’s father.”

Tommy stood, held out a hand for Eber to shake, the other hand still holding on to Adam.

“Good to meet you Tommy, although the circumstances could have been happier. What….what happened? I got a call from a Detective Reid to tell me Adam had been admitted to hospital. I’m afraid I didn’t really listen after that, I just wanted to get here.”

“Let’s go get a coffee, I’ll explain everything then, ok?”

“Yeah, ok. Is he….is he going to be alright?”

“Let’s get a coffee dad, and we’ll tell you everything we know.”

Tommy stood again, leant down and lightly kissed Adam. “I’ll be back soon baby boy, I’m just going for a coffee with your gorgeous family. He stood, all three people were watching him but it was Neil that spoke first.

“You’re not going anywhere Tommy, we’ll be back soon. You have some time with Adam on your own.”

“But don’t you want me to go home?”

“Don’t be silly sweetheart. You have some private time with my son, talk to him, he’ll like that. And it’ll make a change for him to listen rather than do all the talking.” Leila smiled.

“Um, ok, if….if you’re sure?”

“I’ve only just arrived and I for one can see how much you care for my son. So stay, please talk to him. We’ll bring you a coffee back in say….an hour.” Eber smiled.

“Oh, ok, thank you.” Tommy watched as Adam’s family left them alone.

Tommy sat down staring at the door. A family he’d only just met were treating him better than his own. He thought back to when he’d told his mother he wasn’t ready to start a family, she’d been angry, taking Alison’s side. He wondered now how much of that anger had stemmed from Alison manipulating his mother. He would have to tell his mom about Adam, but that could wait until Adam was well again.

He smiled as he took his lovers’ hand. “Hey.” Tommy felt silly talking and not getting an answer from Adam. What had the Doctor said, he may be able to hear him. Tommy stroked Adam’s hand.

“Hey, it’s me. Fuck baby boy, I’m not good with words. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I should have known something like this would happen. I should have seen it coming.” Tommy brushed a tear away that was silently running down his cheek. “It should have been me she hit. I’m the one who ended it with her. Adam I….” he paused looking at their joined hands then up to Adam’s pale face. “I need you to come back to me. I don’t know what to do without you. I love you.” He stopped, realizing what he’d just said. He looked up to Adam’s face. He looked asleep. “I know we’ve not known each other very long, but I’ve fallen for you quicker than anyone I’ve been with before.” He stroked Adam’s hand then brought it up and kissed it lightly. “I need you with me baby boy, I….couldn’t carry on without you. Yes Adam I. Love. You.” He let the tears fall, not ashamed if anyone saw, he wanted to shout it out, tell everyone. He laid his head down on the bed next to Adam’s hand and cried himself to sleep.

He didn’t know how long he slept, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Tommy….hey Tommy, we’ve brought you some food and a coffee.”

“Mmm, sorry I….I must have fallen asleep. Is….is Adam ok? Has something happened to him?”

“Tommy, stop panicking, nothing has happened to Adam. You fell asleep, we didn’t want to disturb you earlier, you looked so comfortable.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“About two hours. We hadn’t the heart to wake you. You’ve been through hell by the sound of things.” Leila stroked her hand down his back.

“Adam does that.” Tommy blushed.

“Does what honey?”

“Rubs his hand down my back like that after….” Tommy stopped he was just about to tell Adam’s mother about their sex life.

“Ew, TMI Tommy Joe!” Neil exclaimed then smiled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t make fun of you both considering….”

“Neil, thank you.”

“What for Tommy?”

“Helping me through this. If my family were here I’d be getting the third degree.”

“Tommy sweetheart,” Leila sat down next to him. “You’re part of our family now. You’re Adam’s boyfriend and you are welcome at our home anytime you want whether my son brings you or not.” She hugged him awkwardly over the arms of the chairs.

“Th….thank you.” Tommy’s tears began again. “m’sorry. Not normally a wuss.”

“Hey I’d be the same if my girlfriend was lying there.” Neil put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “He is going to be alright Tommy, he’s gonna fight this, I know my brother. Diva though he is, he’s also stubborn. So come on we don’t want you worrying and blaming yourself so much, you’ll make yourself ill and end up in a bed here too.” Neil squeezed his shoulder again and Tommy placed his hand over Neil’s and lightly squeezed back.

Tommy was drinking his coffee outside in the corridor when Cam came running down the corridor.

“TJ….shit TJ what’s happened? How’s Adam?”

“Hey Cam, Adam’s in a drug induced coma. They don’t want him to move around too much.”

“Fuck Tommy what happened? All I know is that a Detective Reid called Jerry saying they’d got Alison in custody. They thanked him for his help then dropped the bombshell that Adam had been hurt and was in hospital but wouldn’t tell us anything else as we’re not family.”

“Sit down Cam, I’ll fill you in with the details.”

Tommy explained everything and by the time he’d finished they were hugging each other and crying.

“Oh TJ I’m sorry. How long is he going to be in the coma for?”

“We’re waiting for the Doctor to come and explain more to us. They let us see him, but we don’t know any more than I’ve just told you.”

The door opened and Eber walked out, his eyes looking red and sore.

“What’s happened is Adam….?”

“Nothing’s happened Tommy, I’m just….you know seeing him helpless like that.” Tommy nodded. “Look I’ve got to go, I need to let my family know.” Tommy stared, confused. “Oh sorry, when Leila and I split I met someone else and we married. We’re all friends, so I need to go tell them.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Go on, you go back in, I’m sure you want to be with Adam don’t you?” Tommy nodded. “Go see him, I’ll come back tomorrow and see you both.” He held out a hand for Tommy to shake. As Eber walked off Tommy watched then shook his head.

“What’s wrong TJ?”

“I’ve only just met Adam’s family but I feel like I’ve known them forever.”

“Yeah, they’re great. Even Neil….sometimes.”

“Hey I heard that Cam.” Neil had followed his father out of Adam’s room. “Good to see you Cam, I think.” He hugged her.

“I’m sorry Neil.”

“Hey, it’s no-ones fault but that crazy woman’s.” He stopped and looked at Tommy. “I’m sorry Tommy.”

“Don’t be. That was tame to what I’m calling her in my mind right now.” He touched Neil’s arm. “Look I’m going to go back and sit with Adam.” Cam and Neil nodded and smiled.

As Tommy entered Adam’s room he saw Leila sat, back to the door, holding Adam’s hand and talking to him. Tommy thought he really should let her know he was there but was reluctant to interrupt.

“Adam, sweetheart, you’ve got to come back to us. We all want you to be well especially Tommy.” Tommy’s breath hitched, he hoped she hadn’t heard him. “He’s a gorgeous man Adam, I can see why you like him, and I’m sure, knowing you, it’s more than like isn’t it? You have to come back, tell him that you love him. He’s not like Kris, he, I shouldn’t be saying this, it’s up to Tommy to tell you, but by the way he looks at you, holds your hand, how he was clinging to your jacket, I’m sure he’s in love with you.”

Tommy coughed, “Sorry Leila, did I interrupt?” He was embarrassed.

“What? Oh no sweetheart, I was just telling Adam to hurry up and come back to us.” She stood. “Here, you come and sit down, Adam’s heard enough of me talking, you chat to him.”

“But I….”

“You what?”

“I don’t know what to tell him. What to say.”  
“Just tell him anything. Tell him how you feel. Tell him….oh I don’t know….tell him about music, he’d like that.”

Tommy smiled, hesitated then went to hug Leila. Pulling back, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I like hugs.”

Tommy laughed “I can see where Adam gets it from. He likes hugs too.” They both smiled and looked over at the still form of their son and lover.

As Tommy went to sit down the Doctor walked, in followed by Neil. Tommy could see Cam’s worried face at the window.

Leila was the first to speak. “Doctor, is there something wrong?” She reached for Neil’s hand then Tommy’s. He was surprised but held on tight, eyes closed praying that it wasn’t bad news.

“Please Mrs Lambert can we sit down?”

“Doctor, if it’s bad news, please just tell us.”

“Can we please sit?”

“Look just fucking tell us, I want to know if my boyfriend is going to pull through this. I’m sorry for being blunt, but we need to know.” Tommy’s grip on Leila tightened, he was shaking.

“Mr Ratliff, please.”

“Look, I know I’m getting fed up here, I’m sure my mom and Tommy are too. Like Tommy said, just fucking tell us.”

“Neil!”

“Sorry mom, but….”

“Ok.” The Doctor sighed. “We’ve looked at all the x-rays and scans of Mr Lambert’s skull and….” The Doctor took a deep breath, “we believe we have relieved the pressure on Adam’s skull.” He smiled slightly.

“What does that mean?”

“That means, Mrs Lambert that we can slowly bring him off the medication that’s keeping him asleep and he should make a full recovery.”

Tommy let go the breath he didn’t realise he was holding and sobbed.

“Hey Tommy, Adam’s going to be ok, stop those tears.”

“M’sorry, I’m just relieved I guess.”

“Yeah I know what you mean.” She hugged him. “So Doctor how long before he wakes up?”

“Well if we start lowering the dose as from now, he could be awake by tomorrow evening. But everyone who is put into an induced coma recovers at a different rate. We’ll just have to wait and see. Now if you’ll all excuse me I’ve got some more good news to give to another family.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

“My pleasure. Now just keep talking to him. The more you talk the quicker he may wake up.”

They all watched as the Doctor left.

“I’m not a religious man but, at this moment I’m thanking whoever has been listening, that Adam’s going to be ok.”

“I knew he would be. As I said my brother’s a stubborn diva.” Neil smiled and hugged his mother then squeezed Tommy’s arm. “Go on Tommy, go chat to him. I know he’d rather wake up to your face than mine.” He smiled again.

“Thank you, but shouldn’t it be you and Leila here rather than me?”

“No Tommy, you’re as much of his life as we are. More I expect. I’m going to get Neil here to take me home, I need some sleep and so does he.” She pointed at Neil. “You stay, talk to him, fall asleep with him, we’ll be back….” She looked at her watch, surprised that it was 2am. “later today.” She hugged Tommy again then whispered “tell him you love him.” Pulling away she saw more tears in his eyes. “sshh he’s going to be ok. He’s going to need you to be strong, which I know you are.” She brushed the tears from Tommy’s cheek then kissed him.

Neil hugged him then. “If you ever tell my brother I hugged you I’ll….I’ll, well you know?”

“Yeah Neil I do, and thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me feel a part of your family.”

“Anyone who can love my brother like you appear to, isn’t all that bad.” He grinned when Tommy blushed. “Go on, do as mom said, talk to him. But if you’re going to talk sex then please wait until I’ve gone!”

“Neil Lambert, get yourself out of this room and leave your brother and his boyfriend to talk about whatever they want.” Leila grabbed hold of Neil’s arm and pulled him out of the door. Both smiling and relieved that Adam was going to be ok.

Cam popped her head around the door. “Hey TJ, Leila’s just told me, great news.”

“Yeah, but….”

“But what?”

“What about the production?”

“Don’t even think about that, I’ll make sure they continue with the rehearsals. All you need to do is stay here with Adam, I’ll talk to the Principal, he’ll understand, besides he’ll help. He’s always wanted to get involved with it but Adam being Adam….” She trailed off.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to see what a great guy he is.”

Cam smiled. “You just take care of yourself and stay with him. Everything will be ok.” She winked at him and was gone.

Just as Cam left a nurse came in, adjusted the drip that was feeding the drug to Adam, smiled then left the two of them alone.

Tommy sat, immediately reaching for Adam’s hand.

“M’gonna try to sleep, m’tired. I hope you don’t mind. I’m not going anywhere. Please hurry and wake up I need you.” He kissed Adam’s hand, laid his head on the bed next to their joined hands and closed his eyes. Hoping that now was not the time his insomnia reared its ugly head.

Tommy stirred as a nurse came into the room to check on Adam’s drip again. He had a stiff neck from sleeping in an awkward position.

“Are you ok Mr Ratliff?”

“Mmm, yeah, just a bit stiff that’s all.”

“Why don’t you go get a coffee from the canteen?”

“Don’t want to leave Adam in case he wakes up.”

“He’ll not be waking just yet the medication isn’t quite low enough. He should start to come around, we hope, this afternoon. But I’m sure the Doctor told you that everyone is different.”

“Yeah, he did. Can….um can I ask you a favour? If you’re not too busy that is.”

“Sure, anything for a beautiful face.” Tommy smiled shyly.

“Would you be able to stay with him until I get back? I….I don’t want him to be on his own.”

“Ok, but you really should have a proper break.”

“No, I’ll be ok. I want to stay with him. I don’t want him waking up on his own. Don’t want him to be scared.”

“Alright. I’ll wait for you to get back.” She smiled.

“Thanks. I promise I won’t be long.”

The nurse watched as Tommy went in search of caffeine. “You’ve got one cute boyfriend there Mr Lambert. Now you listen to me. You need to hurry up and come back to him. He’s really worried about you. And I don’t want to see him ending up in a bed in this hospital, or any other, because he’s made himself ill worrying about you. Now he’s going to be back any minute so you just make sure you come back to him he….” She didn’t finish as Tommy came back through the door.

“Is he….what’s happened?”

“Calm down Mr Ratliff, I’m just having a chat with your gorgeous boyfriend here. Telling him to get his act together, he needs to look after you.” She smiled at Tommy as she left the two good looking men together. She stopped outside the window watching Tommy as he put his coffee down, leant over Adam and gently kissed his lips. The nurse left then, feeling embarrassed that she’d stayed to watch two people so in love.

“Hey baby boy the doctor tells us you’re going to be fine. We just need you to wake up. I need you to wake up, and when you do I’m going to tell you and show you how much I love you.” He looked at Adam’s face, not sure if he was imagining it, but had he just seen a slight smile from Adam when he’d said he loved him. Even though Adam was still asleep Tommy blushed. He’d never been good at talking about how he felt. That was one of his problems in any relationship. He vowed to himself when Adam woke up he’d not keep his feelings to himself anymore, he’d keep telling his lover how much he loved him.

He reached for his coffee, taking a drink of the bitter liquid he shuddered, he liked strong coffee but this was more like tar. He laughed, “you know what Adam? I really miss your coffee. This, well this isn’t coffee, so if there’s one thing I want you to do when we get home.” Tommy hesitated, what was he thinking, he was calling Adam’s place home. He had his own apartment he couldn’t just invite himself to move in with Adam. He sighed, he had too many bad memories at his apartment he’d offer to find somewhere else to live. “What I’m trying to say is I would love for you to make me a good cup of coffee.” He smiled and laced his fingers with Adam’s.

“I like your family. They’ve made me feel welcome. I wish my mom was more like yours. Yours is just accepting of everyone, no questions about who they are or who they love. My mom….” He sighed “my mom, well she’s not that accepting. I haven’t told her about you just yet. I know this probably sounds like the coward’s way out, but I would like you to be with me when I tell her. She’s going to love you, not as much as I do, but once she gets to know you….well. So come on you have to wake up. I want to say to the world this is Adam….my boyfriend and I’m madly in love with him.” Tommy laughed. That was the most he’d ever said at one time and had to be the most he’d ever said how he felt about anyone.

He stretched, he’d been sat for too long. He stood, kissed Adam’s lips lightly and walked over to the window. He gripped the window sill he wanted to look out, look at all the people rushing around, but he was afraid of heights. He willed himself to look and when he did he thought all the people rushing about their daily business looked like an army of ants. “Just remind me Adam never to do that again.” He could feel himself sweating so stepped away from the window. “If I do, you may just have to pick me up after I’ve slid down to the floor.” He giggled to himself. “So Lambert, when are you coming back to me? Sorry baby boy that was harsh. I just love you so very much. I want to tell you, tell the whole world.” He turned back to the window.

“Nngh….love….you….too.”

Tommy’s head snapped back to look at Adam. “Adam!” he ran over to the bed. “Adam….what….fuck….what did you say?”

“Mm, said….nngh….Love you too.”

Tommy laughed.

“What….what happened. God my head hurts.”

Tommy laughed again.

“Fuck Tommy Joe, what’s funny?”

“I’m sorry baby boy, I’m so pleased you’re back with me.”

“I’m never going anywhere, I love you too much.” Adam saw Tommy blush, “hey” he tried to move his arm but the drip stopped him. “Hey look at me Tommy.” Tommy looked up through his hair. “You have no reason to be embarrassed saying that to me, I’ve wanted to say it to you for….” He moved and pain shot through his body, “nngh, fuck that hurt.”

“You want me to get the nurse.”

“Nngh, in a minute.” Adam took a deep breath, “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but….but thought I might frighten you away.”

“Oh.”

“I….could hear you, ya know.”

“What? Everything?”

“Most of it. I wanted to answer you but I couldn’t understand what was wrong.” He tried to turn his head to look at Tommy better but another bolt of pain shot through his head and neck. “Fuck!”

“Don’t move, I’m going to get the nurse.” Tommy was up and out the door before Adam could stop him.

Well done Lambert you’ve really scared him off. Adam closed his eyes praying that Tommy really had just gone to get a nurse and not leave him.

He heard the door open “Welcome back Mr Lambert.” Adam heard a female voice. “We’ve all been worried about you. I’m just going to remove this drip then the Doctor will come and take a look at you.”

Adam looked into the bright blue eyes. “Is….is Tommy still here?” He couldn’t turn his head to look at the door, it hurt too much.

“He’s gone….”

Adam stopped her “where? Where’s he gone, please go get him I need….”

“Ssh Mr Lambert please don’t upset yourself.”

“But Tommy, I need him, please.” Adam felt tears sting his eyes.

“Hey come on, don’t do that, he wouldn’t want to see you like this when he comes back in.”

“Please, just tell me where he’s gone.”

“He went to ring your mom and brother. He told me to tell you he’ll see you in a few minutes. Now, are you going to calm down or do I have to sedate you again?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just I said something.” Adam tried to look towards the door. “Nngh….I told him something and I thought I had scared him away.”

“Mr Lambert, firstly please stop moving otherwise you might dislodge your stitches. Secondly that young man hasn’t left your side since you were brought in on Sunday afternoon. The only time he did leave you was this morning and that was only to get a coffee. He was gone no more than ten minutes that’s all. So….I don’t think anything you could say would frighten him away. He even slept in this chair holding your hand all the time.” Adam blushed, “so you see, I do believe that Mr Ratliff is here to stay no matter what you said to him.”

Adam smiled but even that kinda hurt. “I’m sorry. What….what happened, I can’t really remember anything after we got to Tommy’s apartment and found his guitar all smashed up.”

“I don’t know anything, I’m sorry. Look, let me get the Doctor to examine you, then you can talk to Mr Ratliff about what happened.”

Adam smiled again. “Thank you.”

“Hey, that’s what we’re here for, to make you better.” The nurse left and a couple of minutes later the Doctor walked in.

“Welcome back Adam, nice to have you back with us.”

Adam moved, “nngh, I’d say it’s good to be back, but I don’t really know where I’ve been.”

“That’s to be expected with a head injury. What can you remember?”

“Being at work, then at Tommy’s apartment, finding his smashed guitar, then….then nothing until waking up here, hearing Tommy talking to me.”

“Ok, that’s good.”

“What do you mean, that’s good? I don’t remember what happened.”

“No, but you remember what happened just before your….erm accident.”

“Can you tell me what did happen?”

“I’d rather Mr Ratliff tell you, he can explain things better than I can, he was there.”

“Ok, erm, Doctor?”

“Yes Adam?”

“Am I going to be ok?”

“We’ll keep you in for observation for the remainder of the week, then if we’re satisfied there’s not any lasting damage we’ll let you go home.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, let me examine you and I’ll let Mr Ratliff back in.”

Adam did everything the Doctor asked and was able to answer his questions. The Doctor seemed pleased and smiled as he told Adam that everything was in working order. The Doctor saw Tommy looking through the window and beckoned him in.

“Well Mr Ratliff.”

“Tommy, please.”

“Sorry, I’d forgotten. Tommy. I’ve examined Adam and from his answers to my questions and my physical examination. I can say that everything is in perfect working order.”

Tommy smiled and looked at Adam who raised an eyebrow and smiled causing Tommy to blush, he knew what Adam was thinking.

“You ok Tommy? You seem a bit flushed.”

“Um, yeah, I’m rather warm, the elation that Adam’s going to be alright and hearing the relief from Leila, who I might add is on her way here with Neil.”

Adam moaned. “You ok Adam?”

“Yeah baby, it’s just….why did you have to tell my brother?”

“Hey he’s great, he’s been worried about you too.”

“Since when did you get on with my snarky little brother?”

“When he made me stay and be with you, even though I was going to let your parents and Neil sit with you.”

“I’m pleased you stayed Tommy.”

The Doctor watched the two men, leaving quietly as Tommy went over and lightly kissed Adam’s cheek.

“Is that all I get?”

“Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Not gonna hurt me if you kiss me properly.”

Tommy leant down kissing Adam lightly. Adam deepening the kiss, Tommy sitting on the bed, his tongue asking for entry. Adam obliged, their breathing becoming heavier, a moan escaping Tommy’s mouth.

“Ugh, please!”

The pair pulled apart to the sound of Neil’s voice.

“Hello to you too little brother.”

“Any more of that and I’m going to be the one ending up in a hospital bed feeling sick.”

“You’re only jealous you haven’t got a boyfriend as cute as mine.” Tommy blushed

“Ew Adam no thank you. No disrespect Tommy but female parts do more for me than….” He felt a slap on his back “Ow!”

“Neil Lambert stop picking on your brother and his boyfriend.”

They all laughed as Leila told Neil off. The look of surprise on Neil’s face.

“Ouch….ngh, please don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

Tommy stood and went to move away from Adam but was stopped by Adam’s hand on his wrist.

“And where do you think you’re going baby?”

“Was going to give you some time with your mom and Neil.”

“I want you to stay. That’s ok with you two isn’t it?” Adam looked at his mother and brother.

“Sure it is, Tommy’s family now anyway.”

Tommy blushed again. Adam pulled him down and whispered “if you keep blushing like that someone’s going to wake up and I don’t think Neil will quite appreciate seeing his brother with a boner. These hospital sheets are only thin.”

He smiled at Tommy as the blond looked down the bed realizing what Adam was saying. He leant in and whispered back “the Doctor did say everything was in working order!” he stood and went to hug Leila, leaving Adam lost for words, smiling.

“Don’t know what you said Tommy, and quite frankly I don’t think I want to, but that’s the first time I’ve seen my brother lost for words.”

Tommy smiled at Adam then went to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To let Cam know how you are, plus I need to ring my mom, she’s left several messages wanting to know why I haven’t been to see her.”

“Ok, but don’t be long. And Tommy.” Tommy stopped halfway out the door, “I love you.”

Tommy blushed and smiled, “love you too” he whispered but everyone heard. Then he was gone.

“Thanks mom, Neil.”

“What for honey?”

“Accepting Tommy Joe.”

“Hey he’s a beautiful man, and anyone who does what he did to help you is ok in my books.”

“What….what did he do? No one’s said anything, not told me what happened.”

“According to Detective Reid, if Tommy hadn’t disturbed Alison, things might be a lot worse.” Leila started crying.

“Mom please don’t cry, I’m gonna be ok. Neil will you please tell me what happened.”

“As much as I’d love to, I’m not sure of all the details. Look when Tommy comes back in we’ll all tell you.”

“Ok. Mom?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“I’m not being too quick?”

“For what?”

“Falling in love with Tommy?”

“No, if he makes you happy, and I can see that he does, then follow your heart. Plus from what I’ve seen this last couple of days, he’s in love with you too. He wouldn’t let go of your jacket when they first brought you in. He’s a good man Adam.”

“Thank you. The Doctor has said I’m going to be here until the weekend, then I can go home.”

“You can come and stay with me.”

“I….I want to go home to my house.”

“But what if….”

“Mom, I….I’m going to ask Tommy to come and stay. He was going to do that anyway before….before.” he pointed at his head. “he was gonna stay until they’d found Alison.”

“I think that’s a good idea sweetheart. I don’t want you to be on your own.”

“Plus if he’s with us and Tommy calls around, I for one wouldn’t want to hear what they do. Urgh! I’m shuddering at the thought.” Neil smiled though as he said it and he got another slap from Leila. “Ow!”

“It’s only what you’d get up to if your girlfriend was staying.” Leila laughed and Neil blushed.

Tommy had been watching the boys banter with their mother and he realised how different his life with his own mother was. He knew he’d never feel that at ease with her. His phone buzzed again. Looking he saw it was Cam. He smiled she’d become a good friend too. He needed some fresh air so made his way down the stairs to the bright sunshine outside.

The phone on the other end rang twice before Cam answered, “TJ any news?”

“Yeah Cam, Adam’s awake. The Doctor says he’s going to be ok.”

“Oh TJ thank God for that. I’m so pleased for you both. I was scared.”

“Yeah, so was I. I thought I’d lost the only person I’ve ever loved.”

“Whoa TJ, back up there.”

“What?” He was smiling, he knew what Cam meant.

“Back up to the part where you mentioned love.”

“Oh that. I’m in love with him Cam.”

“And does our illustrious leader know this?”

“Yeah, he does.” Tommy could feel himself blushing. “He heard me tell him when he was still sort of out of it. I didn’t see him wake up but the first thing he told me was that he loves me too.”

Cam squealed, Tommy had to hold the phone away from his ear.

“Sorry TJ, hope I didn’t deafen you.”

“No Cam, I managed to move the phone in time.”

“Oh Tommy I’m so pleased for the both of you. It’s the best news I’ve had all day.”

“How’s rehearsals going?”

“Good. Look, tell Adam not to worry we’ll get this done. Just make sure he gets well.”

“I will and thank you.”

“For what?”

“For telling Isaac about the job. If you hadn’t I wouldn’t have met him and I know things haven’t been good, but I wouldn’t have fallen for him.”

“I’m so pleased you got the job, you’re so good together. Take care of yourself Tommy and don’t worry about work we’ll be fine.”

“Bye Cam.” He hung up.

He stared at his phone wanting to ring his mother but knowing he’d get the third degree from her for not calling. His decision was taken out of his hands when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, sure enough it was his mom.

“Hey mom how are you?” he tried to sound upbeat.

“Don’t hey mom me. Where have you been Thomas Joseph Ratliff that you can’t pick up your phone and speak to me about that poor girl Alison. You know, you remember her, your girlfriend.”

“Ex girlfriend mom, and she’s not a poor girl as you put it.” He was trying to remain calm, “she’s a psycho who tried to kill my boss, who just happens to be a great guy.”

“What do you mean Tommy? Tried to kill him?”

“Look mom, I would rather not get into this conversation over the phone, can I come and see you in about an hour?”

“Sure, but I want to know everything. I’ve had Alison’s parents on the phone, they’re distraught saying she’s been arrested.”

“Mom….mom stop, listen, I’m going back into the hospital to see Adam, then I’ll be around. I’ll tell you what you want to know then.” He hung up. He didn’t want to have this conversation in the middle of the parking lot. He sighed then went back up to tell Adam where he was going.

Walking into Adam’s room Tommy noticed Eber had turned up.

“Hello Mr Lambert, I’m sorry I couldn’t let you know I….”

“Tommy, stop worrying, Neil called me after you’d rung him. And please it’s Eber. You’re part of the family now.” He smiled, Tommy relaxed slightly.

“Hey baby, you ok? You look like someone whose puppy just died.”

Tommy sniffed “m’sorry, it’s just….I need to go see my mom.”

“And that’s a problem because?”

“Because she wants to know what happened.” He spent the next ten minutes telling them all about his call with his mother.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Would you like me to come with you Tommy?” Leila smiled at him.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think this is something I need to do by myself. She has to realise I’m not the man she wants me to be.”

“No Tommy, you’re so much stronger.”

“I don’t feel it Neil.”

“Come here Tommy Joe.” Adam held his hand out as Tommy went to him. “You’ll come straight back here won’t you? I’ll worry until you do.”

“I’ll come back, you shouldn’t worry, you need to get well.”

“I will be well when you come back to me.” He pulled him down and kissed him lightly then whispered “that’s to keep you going until you come back.”

Tommy stood, a smile on his face. “I love you Adam.” He blushed realizing they weren’t alone.

“And I love you too Tommy. Go, get this conversation over with then come and tell me everything.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand said goodbye to Leila, Neil and Eber then left to face the music at his mother’s.

He paid the cab driver and as he got out the cab he saw his mother’s front door open. He took a deep breath, closed the car door and walked up the path.

He hugged his mother “Hi mom.”

“Hello Tommy. I hope you’ve got a good explanation for what you’ve done to that poor girl.”

“Oh great, no Hello Tommy how are you, just….what have I done? Fuck mom, give me a break.”

“Thomas, I’d rather you not use that language in my house.”

“Sorry, it’s just been a hell of a couple of days. I thought at least you’d listen to me first before judging me.”

“Well I’ve not heard from you. All I know is what Alison’s parents have told me.”

“Well can we at least go inside and talk, I’d rather not do this in the street.”

“I’m sorry, yes come on, I’ve got some coffee on.”

If Tommy was truthful he felt like a teenager again being caught kissing his first girlfriend. He smiled to himself, well Adam was his first boyfriend.

They sat opposite one another at the kitchen table. Tommy’s hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, it was warm outside but his blood coursed through him like ice knowing he’d have to tell his mother everything. He thought about Adam and how his parents were accepting of his sexuality. He knew his mother wouldn’t be as accepting of him.

“So Thomas, are you just going to sit there staring at the coffee hoping it’s going to tell me what’s been going on, or are you going to tell me what you did to make Alison so distraught.”

“For fuck’s sake mom. And no I’m not apologizing anymore for my language. This is who I am and when I’ve finished and you tell me to leave I will, and I may not come back.” He looked at his mother knowing he’d shocked her but just at that moment he didn’t really care, all he cared about right now was Adam, his love for him and wanting to get back to him.

“It can’t be that terrible Tommy. I just want to know what happened. I’m worried about both of you. I want to see you both happy again.”

“I am happy mom. But I’ll never be happy with Alison.”

“Ok, so tell me. I’ll listen.”

“You’ve got to promise not to interrupt me.”

“I promise.” She reached for one of his hands. He let her hold it as he began his story.

An hour later he said “so that’s me mom. I love Adam, and I’m going back to him when I leave here.”

“But it’s just a phase.”

“No mom, it’s not. I’ve known there’s been something missing whenever I’ve been in a relationship. I’ve realised now that as much as I like being with women, it’s not the same as being with Adam. He gives me something more. He loves me.”

“Oh Tommy, what would your father have said.”

“I would hope that after the initial shock, he would have been happy for me.”

“What about children?”

“Oh we’re back to that. If….and I mean if, Adam and I are for keeps then there’s always adoption or surrogacy. So don’t worry you’ll not miss out on grandchildren. Besides Lisa can do that for you.” He stood.

“Where’re you going?”

“Back to my boyfriend who, thanks to that crazy woman you so wanted me to marry, is lying in hospital injured. I’m going to look after him.”

“But Tommy.”

“No mom, you know my number, if you want to meet Adam then ring me, and I’ll see if he’s up to having visitors other than his family.” He reached the door, “and mom….”

“Mmm?”

“I’m not going to change. This is me. You either accept me for who I am or you don’t. If you don’t then I guess I won’t hear from you again.” He left, closing the door gently. Tears silently running down his face. He had wanted his mom to meet Adam before he told her, but her insistence that he went back to Alison, help her recover had made his mind up for him.

As he walked to the corner of the road he rang for another cab. All he wanted to do was get back to the hospital, to his gorgeous lover.

  


When he arrived back at the hospital instead of going straight up to Adam’s room he found himself heading towards the Chapel. He stopped outside what the fuck are you doing Ratliff? You don’t believe any of this crap. It’s what’s made your mother the person she is today. He knew the church had helped her when his father died, but he’d seen some of their friends do crazy stuff all because they believed everything the church told them. He knew too that the church shunned his type. He shook his head, his type? He was a man in love with another man and it shouldn’t matter to anyone because love is love.  
  
He was about to walk away when a young man emerged from the chapel.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t bump into you with the door?”  
  
“No. I was debating what to do.”  
  
“I’ve just been sat thinking. I wanted somewhere quiet. I’m not a religious man but it seemed the only quiet place to go.”  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I will be. My sister’s just found out her partner has a terminal illness. I’ve not been a good person to either of them, I didn’t….no couldn’t understand why my sister loved another woman.”  
  
“So….um what changed your mind?”  
  
“Seeing how strong they were when they were given the diagnosis. I love my sister but….”  
  
“Yeah, I do know. I’m sorry for your bad news.”  
  
“Thanks, I’m going back to sit with them. Support them in any way I can.”  
  
Tommy smiled, “I was talking to my mother earlier.” He didn’t know why he was telling a stranger this but it seemed to help.  
  
“Is your mom ill?”  
  
“Um, no, it’s my boyfriend, my ex-girlfriend tried to kill him.”  
  
“Wow. Oh sorry.”  
  
“No, that’s ok, she’s been arrested. No I told my mom I’m in love with a guy and she didn’t take it too well. And….well I don’t know what to do. I wanted her to meet Adam but….”  
  
“Look, give her time for it to sink in. Once she realises you as a person haven’t changed, she’ll be in touch with you. I did that with my sister. Now we’re closer than ever. Look I’m sorry I have to go, get back to my family. And don’t worry, everything will be ok.”  
  
“Thanks.” Tommy smiled as he watched the young man disappear down the corridor. He was just about to go into the chapel when his phone buzzed. He was close to an exit door so rather than disturb anyone he went outside.  
  
“Hello”  
  
“Tommy, it’s me.”  
  
“Yeah mom, what is it?”  
  
“Tommy please, this is difficult enough for me.”  
  
He thought about what the young man had said. “Yeah, sorry. What do you want?” There was silence on the other end. “Mom, you still there?”  
  
“Mmm, yes sweetheart I’m still here.”  
  
“I don’t want to rush you but I would like to get back up to Adam.”  
  
“Well erm, that’s who I was ringing about.”  
  
“Mom no more third degree please.”  
  
“No Tommy, I know. I….this is really difficult for me.”  
  
“Mom, just tell me.”  
  
“Can I….” He heard her take a deep breath, “can I come and meet him….your boyfriend.”  
  
“His name is Adam, mom, and I’d like that, I just have to check with the doctors.”  
  
“Ok, sweetheart. Please ring me when you find out.”  
  
“I will do. And mom….”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Thank you.” He hung up, tears pricking at his eyes again. He looked at the cross on the chapel door as he went past it, mouthed a silent thank you then made his way back to Adam.  
  
Adam was asleep when he got back to his room and only Neil was there.  
  
“Hey Neil, where’s your mom and dad?”  
  
“Hi Tommy, they went for a coffee. You look like hell.”  
  
“Well thank you.” Tommy smiled he knew Neil didn’t mean it in a bad way.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”  
  
“No worries. How’s….” he looked at Adam, “is he ok?”  
  
“He’s tired. Think we wore him out with all our talking. He did want his phone, he wanted to text you, see how you were.”  
  
“And I really hope you didn’t give him it.”  
  
“No we told him you’d be back when you’d finished at your mom’s.” Neil saw Tommy stop smiling. “You ok? It didn’t go too well did it?” Tommy shook his head in reply. “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?”  
  
“No, I’ll be fine. We kinda argued about Ali. Mom told me my love for Adam is just a phase and I should be with Ali.”  
  
“Oh, so what happened then?” Neil hesitated, “sorry Tommy tell me to butt out if you want.”  
  
“Butt out!” Adam whispered.  
  
Tommy and Neil looked from each other to Adam. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
“Adam!” Tommy went to stand next to the bed stroking Adam’s arm. “Hey baby boy, how long have you been awake?”  
  
“Long enough to hear that it didn’t go well with your mom.”  
  
“Not really, but I did tell her if she wanted me in her life she’d have to take me as I am and that I’m your boyfriend.” He blushed remembering Neil was still in the room. Adam pulled Tommy down and kissed him lightly.  
  
“Ew, get a room guys.”  
  
“Um Neil, we are in a room.” Adam commented.  
  
“Oh you know what I mean. Look I’m going to find mum and dad and we’ll see you before we leave.”  
  
“Ok, and Neil.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Accepting Tommy Joe. I know you didn’t like Kris.”  
  
“Kris is history, so forget it. Besides we were talking earlier and Tommy here is supposed to be an expert gamer. So….I’ve challenged him.”  
  
“Oh no Tommy baby, you don’t know what you’ve done.” Adam and Neil laughed as Neil waved his goodbye.  
  
“Hey if I can do anything that’ll make me look ok with your family.”  
  
“Tommy, my family love you as you are. But I’ll tell you this.” He saw Tommy look worried. “It’s nothing bad, in fact although they love you it’s nowhere near as much as I love you.” Tommy leant down and kissed Adam again.  
  
There was a cough at the door and when the two men broke their kiss they saw Adam’s Doctor.  
  
“Erm s…sorry boys. I just wanted to check that Adam’s doing ok.”  
  
“I’m better now Tommy Joe is here.” Adam looked from the Doctor to Tommy squeezing Tommy’s hand.  
  
“Yeah, I can see how he would make you feel better. Seriously Adam, how are you feeling?”  
  
“Head hurts, feels like I’ve gone ten rounds with Mohammed Ali and lost.”  
  
“Well you are a very lucky young man. If the blow had been any further around to the back of your head we may not be having this conversation now.”  
  
Tommy gasped. “He is going to be alright. I mean he will be able to go home soon, go back to work, we will….” Tommy stopped he was just going to ask the Doctor if they would be able to have sex.  
  
“Yes Tommy, Adam will be able to go back to work, as for going home, he will have to rest so no mad passionate sex for at least a week.” He saw Tommy blush. “But I’m sure you’d be able to think of something else to do.” He smiled, “oh there is one thing. Is there going to be someone staying with you Adam, I’d rather you not be left on your own just in case you have a relapse.” He saw the shock on both their faces. “I’m not saying it’s going to happen but I’d feel a lot better if you had someone staying with you or you went to stay at a friend’s or your family’s house.”  
  
None of them had heard Leila come back. “I did say he could come stay with Neil and I….”  
  
“Um mom, I….erm….” Adam looked at Tommy, “would you come and live with me?”  
  
“Of course I will. I was going to suggest that, until you’re better again.”  
  
“No Tommy.” Adam took a deep breath.  
  
“Oh, you didn’t want….”  
  
“Tommy shut up and listen.” Tommy frowned. “Hey baby what I’m trying to say is….I want you to move in with me permanently. I want us to live together.”  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“Is that all you’ve got to say, Oh?”  
  
Tommy grinned “yeah”  
  
“Sorry baby what was that?”  
  
“I said yeah I’ll move in with you.” Adam pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
Neil groaned, Leila elbowed him in the ribs and the Doctor smiled.  
  
Eber appeared in the doorway, “what have I missed?”  
  
“Tommy’s moving in with Adam.”  
  
“Congratulations son.” Eber smiled with the rest of them.  
  
“Right Mrs Lambert, gentlemen, I’m sorry to have to put a damper on the celebrations, but Mr Lambert needs to rest. You can all come back tomorrow.”  
  
“Doctor, could Tommy stay just for a little while longer?”  
  
“Adam, he’s been here constantly since Sunday evening, he needs to go home and rest.”  
  
“Mom! Can we leave it to the Doctor and Tommy?”  
  
Leila put her hands up in defeat.  
  
“Well Doctor?”  
  
“I suppose he could stay for a while longer, but your mom’s right, he does need to go home to rest otherwise he’ll end up in a hospital bed too. Then who’d look after the pair of you?”  
  
“Ok, I promise I’ll send him away in an hour.” He looked at Tommy who nodded.  
  
“Ok one hour that’s it.”  
  
“Thank you Doctor.” The Doctor left.  
  
“Ok Adam, we’re going and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Leila said.  
  
His father and brother wished him well, smiled at Tommy and they were gone.  
  
“You have to rest baby boy. I want you home so I can look after you.”  
  
“Oh I hope you’re contemplating doing more than looking after me.” He grinned and raised his eyebrow.  
  
“You heard the Doctor.”  
  
“But he also said he was sure we could think of other things to do.”  
  
Tommy leant down. “I love you so very much Adam. But I’m sorry I’m going to go. Your mom’s right I need to sleep. I’ll be back in the morning after I’ve called in at work.”  
  
“Ok. I love you Tommy Joe. Please go stay at mine. I don’t want you thinking too much about the mess at yours if you go there. I know you wouldn’t settle until you’d cleaned up. And that won’t get you any sleep.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah I’m sure, I want to fall asleep tonight thinking of you in my….no our bed.” He pulled Tommy close and kissed him again. The kiss deepening, then Tommy pulling away to a moan from Adam.  
  
“Remember what the Doctor said. No physical strain.”  
  
“Nngh, so want you now Tommy.”  
  
“I know, I want you too. Soon Adam….soon.” He bent and kissed Adam again, then picking up Adam’s leather jacket, Tommy retrieved the keys to Adam’s house and left.  
  
He stood outside the window just watching his lover close his eyes. Looking at the keys in his hand a scary feeling crept up on him. He was going to be living with Adam, his lover. Grinning he went in search of a cab.

Tommy stood at the front door, keys in his hand just staring at them. Come on Ratliff the keys aren’t going to jump into the lock of their own accord. He laughed to himself as he inserted the key. It was the first time he’d felt relaxed since all this trouble blew up with Alison. Alison! He kinda felt sorry for her. She must be really ill to do what she did. He hoped she’d get the help she needed and be able to find happiness, eventually, just like he’d done.

Closing the door, his phone rang. He looked at the ID but didn’t recognize the number. He thumbed the connect. “Tommy Ratliff, how can I help you?”

“Ah Tommy, Detective Reid. How are you?”

“M’ok, thank you. Rather tired after everything.”

“I’m not surprised. How’s Adam?”

“He woke up today.”

“That’s fantastic news. Have the Doctors said how he’ll be?”

Tommy told Reid everything and how he’d be home, hopefully, by the weekend.

“I’m so pleased for both of you. Are you going to see him tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m going into work first. Why is there something you need me to tell him?”

“Well it’s for both of you really. It’s about Alison.” Tommy stiffened, he felt himself audibly inhale. “I’m sorry to bring it up Tommy.”

“That’s….um, ok. What about her?”

“She’s been charged with attempted murder, but because of her mental state, she’s going to be admitted to a secure hospital.”

“Oh, erm, thank you for letting me know.”

“I’m sorry to give you the distressing news after your happiness at Adam waking up, but I thought you should know.”

“Thank you, yeah, I’ll let Adam know tomorrow.”

“Ok Tommy. Take care of yourselves and if there’s anything else either of you need then please let me know.”

“Thank you Detective Reid, but I know we’re going to be alright as soon as Adam gets home.”

“Well I’ll leave you to get some rest, you sound exhausted.”

“Yeah, I am, I’m just going to go to bed. I’ve just got home.”

“Alright Tommy, good night.”

“Goodnight Detective Reid and thank you again for everything.”

“Just doing my job, but you’re welcome.”

Tommy disconnected the call then smiled. Home, yeah it was his home now and he couldn’t wait to get Adam home.

Without getting anything to drink he made his way to Adam’s bedroom, shaking his head no our bedroom. It was going to take some getting used to but he liked the idea already of it being their home.

He discarded his clothes as soon as he was in the room, crawling underneath the quilt he turned and buried his face in the pillow. It smelled of Adam. Hugging the pillow to him he fell asleep.

His phone woke him, groaning at the bright sunlight streaming in the window, he’d forgotten to close the curtains, he leant out of bed to reach for his jeans. Looking at the time he saw it was 9am, he groaned again, he’d gotten to bed early and he’d never slept so long. He was, he realised drained.

“Morning, notice I didn’t say good!”

“Morning baby, and why isn’t it a good morning?”

“Suns too bright, it’s early and I’ve not had caffeine yet.”

“Oh my poor Tommy Joe.” Adam laughed.

“M’sorry Adam.”

“Hey don’t be. You’ve had a tough few days.”

“And you haven’t?”

“Well I have been out of it haven’t I?”

“Yeah, suppose. Why are you ringing me. Is there something wrong?”

“I missed you and wanted to hear your sexy voice.”

“Nnngh please don’t go there you’ll have me half hard talking in that voice.”

“Only half hard? I was hoping to get you completely hard. Then I could hear you jacking yourself off.” Adam felt his own dick twitch when he said that.

“Adam Mitchell Lambert, are you having phone sex with me?”

“Mmm, yes please.”

“But remember what the Doctor said.”

“Yes I remember he said no mad passionate sex, he didn’t say anything about not having phone sex.”

“Nnngh fuck Adam!”

“Sorry baby you can’t do that for another week. So you’re going to have to make do with your hand for now.”

Tommy’s hand instinctively went to his now very hard dick. “Adam” he spoke his lover’s name almost in a whisper.

“Mmm baby you sound so good. What are you doing?”

“Nngh hand on….ngh dick.”

“Gorgeous, just listen to my voice baby, don’t say anything, just want to hear the delicious noises that come from your mouth as you come for me.”

“Fuck….Adam.”

“Ssshh listen to my voice.” Adam’s hand made it’s way down the front of his sleep pants, stroking his own now hard length. “You still stroking yourself baby?”

“Mmmm”

“Good, slowly, don’t want you coming too soon. Want to make you feel so good.” Adam shot a look at the window as he heard voices outside. “Sorry baby, thought someone was coming in.”

“S’ok, feels so good, be better if it was your hand or your mouth.”

“Shit Tommy….mm so hot.”

“Adam, you’re not?”

“Mmm…want to come with you.” He closed his eyes picturing Tommy naked, “where are you baby?”

“On your bed….nngh!”

“Our bed now….good want you a quivering mess by the time I’ve finished with you.”

Tommy was still stroking himself gently. “Mmm.”

Adam smiled. “God Tommy you sound so hot like that. Tell me what you’re doing now?”

“M’still stroking, feels so good.”

“Want you to go faster, let me hear what you’re doing. Want to hear the wet sounds as you slide your hand up and down your length.”

“M’gonna put the phone on speaker, need to….nngh!” Tommy took the phone away from his ear, flipped it to speaker then lay it down on the bed next to him. “Adam….”

“Yeah baby?”

“So want you to make love to me.”

“We will, soon. Now….faster please, need to hear you come undone from the sound of my voice and your hand.”

“Shit….so….good.” Tommy’s other hand went to his balls and he began playing, rolling them in his hand. “Aarrgh!”

“What….what’re you doing Tommy?”

“Jacking….playing….balls.”

“Nngh Tommy Joe, you sound so good.” Adam’s hand got faster, part of him wanted to come so much, but part of him was worried that he shouldn’t because of his head injury. What had the Doctor said? No sex, but other things were ok. Well this was other things.

“Tommy….am picturing your hand on my dick instead of my own….so good.”

“Adam please….please be….careful.”

“I’m ok baby, what are you doing now?”

Tommy hadn’t realised it but he’d begun running a finger around the muscle of his hole. When his hand had gone there he didn’t know. He brought it away the dry burn was too much. He stroked the leaking head and found his hand going back to his hole.

“Nnngh….finger….in….”

“Oh Tommy, so hot. Push it in for me, want you to fuck your fingers for me.”

Tommy tensed as a finger went in, the burn not as bad as he’d imagined. His other hand still slowly jacking his length.

The sounds coming down the phone had Adam’s hand speeding up on his own length. “Don’t stop Tommy, want to hear you come.”

Tommy didn’t know if he answered Adam with words or sounds. His brain as well as his body had gone into meltdown.

“Not….nngh….not going to….to last….fuck….much….longer.”

“Keep going baby, I’m there, it’s my hand around your dick, my dick inside you. Oh Tommy, I love you.”

“Aargh Adam!” Tommy came so hard he didn’t think he’d ever stop. Warm spurts shooting over his hand, the sheets, his stomach.

“Tommy nngh….!” Adam’s own orgasm hit him seconds after he heard Tommy shout his name. He closed his eyes hoping no one heard him. How could he explain the mess on his hand and stomach. He stopped stroking himself when it became painful. “Tommy….hey baby you ok?” He could hear Tommy’s heavy breathing on the other end.

“Mmm….fuck Adam, that….I never….shit….not had an orgasm so….so intense. Ever.”

Adam laughed.

“What’s funny Adam?”

“Just happy that I can make you lose it even when I’m not in the same room as you are.”

“I should clean up your sheets.” Tommy smiled, he’d never felt so happy.

“Forget them for now. Go shower, then get your gorgeous ass here, want to see you.”

“K. You ok?”

“Mmm yeah I am, but I need to clean up too.”

“You didn’t?”

“Oh I so did. Couldn’t just let you come without coming with you.”

Tommy laughed, “go before a nurse arrives to sort you out. I’d hate to have to try and explain why you’re covered in drying come.”

They both laughed.

“Ok lover, don’t be long, I miss you.”

“I won’t be. Gonna call in at work first, make sure things are ok. Then I’ll be with you.”

“Thank you. I love you Tommy Joe.”

“I love you too Adam. See you soon.”

They hung up, Tommy shook his head. It was the first time he’d had phone sex and he bet it was the first time someone in a hospital bed had done the same.

He showered quickly he realised he’d missed Adam wrapped around him. He needed to see him. As he was dressing he looked at the bed, he couldn’t leave the sheets in that mess. He stripped the bed, found the clean sheets in the cupboard, left them on the bed, he’d make it when he got home. He smiled at how quickly he’d come to call Adam’s house home.

Gathering the dirty bedding he made his way to the utility room, putting the bedding in the washing machine he marveled at how easily he’d fallen into a domestic routine. He’d always been reluctant when he lived with Ali, letting her do everything. Adam had made him a better man.

Checking everything was ok, he picked up his jacket and bike keys then headed out.

When he arrived at the college he found Cam in the theatre rehearsing with the orchestra.

“Morning Cam, how’s things progressing?”

“Hey, morning TJ. Great. The orchestra have been doing extra sessions without telling me. They’ve been working each night and sometimes early morning so they’re sounding pretty good and we still have two and half weeks to go.”

“Adam will be pleased, and I’m impressed too.” He looked at the members of the orchestra. “Thanks guys.”

One of them shouted out, “how’s Adam?”

“He’s awake, head stitched, still in some pain if he exerts himself.” He thought about their phone sex earlier and smiled. “But the Doctor has said no lasting damage, and if they’re pleased with his progress he could me home by the weekend.”

A cheer went up from all the students. Cam and Tommy laughed.

“How’s the acting and dancing going?”

“Good too. They’ve had a full day working with Jo the dance teacher and the Principal has been overseeing the acting rehearsals. They have a way to go yet but we’ll all be ready for the first night.”

“Good. Look, I’m going to see Adam now, but I’ll be back later this afternoon.”

“No you won’t TJ, we will manage. You just go look after your man and yourself. You look tired.”

“mmm went to see my mother yesterday and all I’ll say is she thinks I’m just going through a phase, thinks once I realise I’m doing something that goes against what the bible says, I’ll go back to Ali, who I might add is being admitted to a secure mental facility for the near future. She’s been charged with Adam’s attempted murder.” Tommy’s shoulders slumped.

“Oh TJ I’m so sorry. You have had a lot of shit to worry about.”

“Yeah, I think there might be a positive though.”

“Oh”

“Mmm, I got a call from my mother as I got back to the hospital yesterday. She wants to meet Adam.”

“Well there you go. She’s probably starting to see sense.”

“We’ll see. I told her she could see him if Adam and the Doctors agreed.”

“Ok, and what have they said?”

“Not asked them yet. Was too knackered last night so just went home and slept till Adam woke me this morning.” He blushed.

“Now TJ what’s with the blushing?”

“Just thinking Cam, how much I missed him last night.” He couldn’t tell her about the phone call this morning.

“I’m surprised you went back to your apartment after everything.” Tommy smiled and looked down, “TJ? What….what are you not telling me?”

“Didn’t stay at my apartment, am going to sell it.”

“Oh, so where did you stay? If you’d said you could have stayed with Sasha and me.”

“Thank you but um….I erm… I’ve erm.”

“Spit it out Tommy.”

“Adam asked me to move in with him and I said yes.” Cam squealed and hugged Tommy. “So I stayed at Adam’s last night.”

“I’m so pleased for the both of you. He needs some happiness after Kris.”

“People keep mentioning this Kris guy, who is….was he?”

“Adam’s ex. He….I should really let Adam tell you.”

“Please Cam, I don’t want him upset, not after everything that’s happened.”

“Ok but you can’t tell him you know.” Tommy nodded. “Kris was this guy who came to teach English here, Adam and he struck up a friendship then it developed into a relationship. What Kris failed to say was that his girlfriend was pregnant with their first child and he was due to marry her.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, when Adam found out it nearly finished him. He’d really fallen hard for the guy. None of us ever thought he’d get that spark back. Then a certain blond badass guitarist came along and….well you know the rest.”

“How long since they broke up?”

“About eight months. At first we worried about Adam, he was so depressed he had time off work. Then he went the other way and just threw himself into his job. We have you to thank for giving us our Adam back.” She hugged him.

“Speaking of Adam, I must go, I promised him I wouldn’t be long. So if I don’t go he’s going to be ringing me wanting to know where I am.”

“Ok TJ, give him my love and tell him I’ll come see him tonight.”

“Sure Cam and thank you for telling me about Kris.”

“No worries, but if Adam does say anything about him just make sure you don’t let on you already know.”

“Of course that goes without saying.” He leant in, kissed her cheek, shouted a goodbye to the students and was gone.

As he arrived at the hospital his phone was ringing – his mother.

“Morning mom, I’ve just got to the hospital, what is it you want?”

“Hello Tommy. I….I meant what I said yesterday. I want to meet this….” She hesitated, “this friend of yours.”  
“Mom, he’s my boyfriend and his name is Adam. And I said I’d let you know. I haven’t had a chance to speak to the Doctors yet, so as soon as I do I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you Tommy. I just want what’s best for my son.”

“Adam is the best for me. We love each other.”

“But how can….”

“If you’re going to say how can two men love each other. That’s simple. We are human beings, we have feelings like everyone else including you. Our love is no different from yours and dads. So stop asking stupid questions. You have to realise this is who I am and I’m madly in love with Adam.”

His mother was silent then, “ok sweetheart. You will let me know won’t you?”

“Yes mom. Look I have to go I haven’t seen Adam today yet. I will ring you later after I’ve spoken to everyone involved.”

“Ok. And Tommy….”

“Yeah?”

“I….I do love you.”

“I love you too mom, but I also love Adam.” He said goodbye and hung up. He needed to see Adam, to hold him tell him how much he loved him. He made his way in and up to Adam’s room.

Adam was asleep when Tommy got to his room. He smiled, Adam looked so peaceful. His head was still bandaged but he was still gorgeous. Tommy stood watching Adam sleep, he didn’t want to disturb him.  
He didn’t know how long he’d been stood watching when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Morning Tommy.”

Tommy turned to see it was Adam’s Doctor, “morning Doctor, how is he?”

“He’s doing remarkably well considering the extent of his injury. He is a fighter and you should be able to take him home tomorrow.”

“But I thought you said it would be the weekend?”  
“We did, but considering how well he’s doing, as long as there is someone with him at all times he will recover quicker in familiar surroundings.”

Tommy smiled, “thank you doctor.”

“I’m only doing my job.”

“I’m going to be moving in with Adam, so I’ll be there most of the time and when I’m at work I’m sure his mom would stay with him.”

“That sounds good. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go see my other patients.”

“Oh Doctor, there is just one thing?”

“Yes?”

“My mom wants to come and see Adam. I’ve erm…I’ve just come out to her and she’s not taking it too well, but she does want to meet Adam. I just wanted to know if….” Tommy knew he was rambling, his mother had always had this effect on him when he was younger, he thought he’d got over it.

“Tommy….if you want her to come and see Adam then as long as he doesn’t get too tired then I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you. I just didn’t want her to come if it was just family and me.”

“From what I’ve seen you are family Tommy. But it’s up to you and Adam in the long run.”

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled.

“Now take care of yourself as well as Adam, he’s going to be alright. It’ll take a few weeks but don’t worry. I don’t want you ending up in here.”

“I won’t, thank you Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled and left the two men alone.

Tommy quietly pulled a chair to the side of the bed, never taking his eyes of his lover. Sitting down he gently took Adam’s hand.

“Hey baby boy, the Doctor says you can go home tomorrow. I’m going to look after you. I was scared when I saw you lying on the floor. I really thought Alison had….” He sniffed, “….thought she’d killed you. I couldn’t have carried on if she had. I never want to be without you. I love you so very much.” He gently lifted Adam’s hand and kissed his fingers.

“I love you too Tommy.”

Tommy looked up into the crystal blue eyes that had pulled him in that first time they met.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, just enough time to hear you tell me you love me.”

Tommy stood and gently kissed him.

“Is that all I get?”

“Mmm for now. You shouldn’t exert yourself, not after….” Tommy blushed.

“After what Tommy Joe?” Adam grinned.

Tommy looked from Adam to the door and back, “after that, um…phone call this morning.”

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?”

“No, I’m….” Tommy’s dick twitched just at the thought of what they’d done. “I’m saying you shouldn’t have….you know to yourself….I want you well.”

“Oh baby, that is what’s making me well. Thinking of my hands on you, my mouth on you….all of you. I want to trace your tattoos with my tongue. I want to wrap my mouth around your beautiful length.” Adam could feel himself getting hard.

“Nngh, Adam, I want you so much.” He could see Adam’s erection through the thin cotton sheet.

“I love you so very much Tommy.” He pulled him in for another kiss. “We both seem to have a problem baby.”

“mmm, too many people around.”

“Please baby, need you to….”

“Hey Adam how’re you….Ew! Please.” Neil walked in just as Adam had put Tommy’s hand over his dick.

“Go away Neil!” Adam groaned as Tommy pulled his hand away quickly and blushed.

“Can’t you two stop that, it makes me feel….”

“Neil it’s only what you do when you’re missing your girlfriend. I’ve heard you.” Adam winked at Tommy who spluttered a laugh just as Leila walked through the door.

“Hey boys” She looked at a blushing Neil and a grinning Adam and Tommy. “Erm, what am I missing here boys? Neil?”

“Um nothing mom, was it Adam?”

“No little brother, it was nothing.” Adam laughed and squeezed Tommy’s hand. By now both their erections had disappeared.

“How are you feeling today Adam?”

“Good, the doctors even said I can go home tomorrow.”

“That’s great. Now are you sure you’re going to be ok at home?”

“Mom! I’ve got Tommy, he’s moving in remember?”

“I know honey, but what about when he’s at work?”

“Leila would you be able to come and stay during the day?”

“Of course Tommy. I could move in with you both….until.”

“Mom!”

“What sweetheart?”

“Mom, as much as I love you, I want some time with Tommy, you know….alone.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah. Ok I’ll be there for you during the day.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Look I’m going to go grab a coffee, let the three of you catch up. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

“K baby.” Adam pulled him down for a passionate kiss, Neil groaning in the background made them smile.

Tommy whispered “I’ll sort out that problem when I get back. Love you.”

“Mmm yes please. Love you too.”

Tommy left the boys with their mother. As he passed the window he looked at the family, smiling at the relief on all of their faces. He made his way to the canteen wanting his own mother to be as understanding as Leila.  
He sat with his coffee, staring at his phone. He wanted to ring her, ask her over. Come on Ratliff, when did you become a coward? He took a gulp of the bitter coffee then dialed his mother.

She answered on the third ring. “Hello.”

“Hey, mom.”

“Tommy, is everything ok?”

“Yes mom Adam is fine.”

“Good. What do you want? I was just on my way out to see Lisa.”

“Sorry, I just….well Adam goes home tomorrow.”

“That’s good isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. It’s sooner that we thought.”

“So you’ll be moving back into your apartment?”

“No mom, that’s one reason I’m ringing. I’m moving in with Adam.”

“Oh, just until he’s on his feet again?”

“No mom, permanently.”

“Oh Tommy, are you….”

“I’m saying mom, we’re going to live together and I want you, no I’d like you to be happy for me and I’d really like for you to come and visit us at our home.”

He heard his mother sigh, “ok Tommy I’ll come visit you.”

“Good. How about Sunday? We’ll cook you a meal.”

“But….”

“But what mom?”

“But what about his family?”

“Adam’s family aren’t going to be there. They have other things to do. Now are you coming Sunday or not?”

“Ok Tommy I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, we’ll see you around 2pm.”

“Ok sweetheart. I’ll tell Lisa that you said hello.”

“And you can tell her about me and Adam if you want. I’m sure she’ll be happy for me.” They were both silent for a few seconds. “I love him mom, and nothing or no-one is going to change that.”

“Alright sweetheart. I’ll see you Sunday, bye.”

“Bye mom.” He hung up with a sigh. Now he had to tell Adam about their visitor.

Making his way back he hoped his mother wouldn’t be too distant when she finally met his gorgeous man.

As Tommy wheeled Adam down the corridor the nurses and Doctors said goodbye telling them both to take care of themselves.

Adam had wanted to walk but hospital regulations wouldn’t allow it. He was glad though when he got to his mom’s car that he had listened to what the professionals said, he was feeling tired.

“You ok Adam?”

“Yeah baby, just a bit tired.”

“When we get you home you can go to bed.”

“Mm only if you join me.” He smiled.

“You heard what the Doctor said, nothing too strenuous.”

“But holding you while we sleep isn’t strenuous.”

“K, baby boy we’ll see.” Tommy took the wheelchair back to the reception then he got in the back of Leila’s car and snuggled up to Adam.

By the time they’d pulled out of the parking lot, Adam had fallen asleep.

“You sure you’re going to be ok Tommy?” Leila looked at the two men through the rear view mirror and smiled. They looked good together.

“Yeah. I want to look after him. The college have told me not to go in until Monday. So I’ll be able to stay with him till then.”

“Ok, just let me know when you want a break and I’ll be around.”

“Thank you Leila.”

“Hey that’s what mom’s are for.”

“Wish mine was the same.”

“Oh. Look, tell me to keep my nose out, but I’m here if you want to chat.”

“Thank you.” Tommy fell silent thinking about his mother’s visit on Sunday and how Adam had told him not to worry about it. She’d be pleased for both of them when she saw how happy they were. Tommy had nodded but he really wasn’t sure what his mother would say. She’d loved Ali like a daughter, he hoped she’d come to love Adam like a son. He rested his head against Adam and within a couple of minutes he too was asleep.

He felt someone kiss his cheek. “Mmm m’comfy.”

“Come on baby, we’re home.”

“Mmm” Tommy nuzzled Adam’s side.

“Tommy honey, you should wake up, we need to get inside.”

“What? Oh m’sorry Leila.”

“Hey don’t apologise, I’m surprised you haven’t slept more after the last few days. Come on both of you, let’s get you inside.”

Tommy got out and helped Adam inside, helping him up to bed. Once he knew he was settled he went in search of Leila and a decent cup of coffee.

“How is he?”

“I managed to undress him then once he was in bed he was asleep again.”

“Good, it’ll do him good, but we must check on him regularly with it being a head wound. You remember what the Doctor said?”

“Yeah we need to wake him every couple of hours for the first night, just in case.” Tommy didn’t really want to think about what could happen. He wanted to believe the worst was over.

Leila saw his worried look. “Come on, nothing is going to happen, Adam is going to be fine.” She hugged him and as her arms went around him he burst into tears.

“Tommy, Adam is going to be fine, but you’re worrying me now, want to tell me all about it?”

He pulled away rubbing the tears away. “M’sorry Leila.”

“Will you stop that, you have nothing to be sorry for. I expect all this has been too much for you. I meant what I said, I’ve got a good pair of ears.”

Tommy half smiled, “can we get a decent coffee then would you mind if I asked you something?”

“I’d love a coffee and of course you can ask anything you want.”

Whilst they were waiting for the coffee to finish Tommy went to check on Adam. Kissing him lightly and brushing a stray hair from his eye, Tommy smiled then left his lover to sleep.

When he got back downstairs Leila had their coffee and was sat waiting for him in the lounge.

“Come on Tommy it can’t be so bad?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I’ve told you, ask away.”

“What did you say when Adam first told you he was gay?”

“I asked him why it had taken him so long to tell me. You see I kinda guessed. I know it was difficult for him but I let him tell me in his own time. I told him I still loved him and as long as he was happy then both his dad and I were happy for him. Why?”

“I told my mom about Adam and I, and well….” He proceeded to tell Leila everything his mother had said, including that it was just a phase.

“You said she’s coming to dinner on Sunday?”

“Yeah.”

“Well look at it like this. It’s the first step on the ladder, one that could be short or one that may be long. Just take it one rung at a time. Think of this….she’s agreed to come to dinner so just be yourselves and show her how happy you are. And remember, I’m only a phone call away.”

“Thank you Leila.” He got up and went to hug her.

“Hey mom what you doing hugging my boyfriend? That’s my job.”

Neither had heard Adam come into the room. “How long have you been there Adam?”

“Long enough Tommy Joe, to say I agree with mom. Just be you. If she loves you like you say she does then she’ll accept you for who you are. And you my gorgeous man are my boyfriend whom I am very much in love with.” He made his way over and took over hugging Tommy.

“I’m going to leave you boys to talk. You know where I am.” Leila kissed both of them and left.

Neither heard the front door close, they were only concentrating on each other.

When they did pull away Tommy was the first to speak.

“Why aren’t you in bed Mr Lambert?”

“I was lonely, it’s a big bed and I was missing my beautiful boyfriend.”

“Well let’s go remedy that.”

Tommy smiled, took Adam’s hand and led him back to the bedroom.

“Make love to me Tommy Joe.”

“Remember what the Doctor said? No strenuous exercise for a week.”

“I’ve missed you in my bed.”

“I know, but I’m sure we can think of something else to do.”

“Mmm, I’m sure we can!”

Tommy watched as Adam removed his sleep pants and t-shirt then crawled naked under the covers, his dick twitching at the sight of Adam’s gorgeous naked body. He was always amazed at all the freckles and he still wanted to play dot to dot on them with his tongue.

“Come here Tommy.”

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed.

“Want to watch as you undress for me. Want to see as each part of your skin is revealed to me. Want to see this….” He palmed a hand over Tommy’s now very hard dick, “how beautiful it looks waiting for me to take care of it for you.”

“Nngh, fuck, Adam, want you so very much. Want to wrap my mouth around your hard dick, make you come undone just on my mouth.”

“Fuck Tommy Joe, your filthy mouth will have me coming before you’ve even touched me. Now hurry up and get undressed, I need that mouth on me….now!”

Tommy quickly removed his jeans and t-shirt making a show for Adam. He noticed Adam palming a hand over his erection.

“No Lambert, stop that. That’s for me to take care of.”

“So hurry up and get your beautiful ass over here.”

Tommy finished removing his underwear and retrieved lube from the dressing table.

“So beautiful baby.” Adam’s eyes were filled with lust. Tommy smiled when he realised he was doing this to Adam.

He climbed on the bed, leant down and kissed Adam tenderly.

Adam responded by licking his tongue over Tommy’s lips, a soft moan escaping the blond’s mouth. He parted them allowing Adam’s tongue to dance a tango with his own.

Breaking away when the need to breathe overtook him, he smiled down at the beautiful blue eyes he’d fallen in love with.

He made his way down Adam’s neck nipping and licking as he went. Pausing at the juncture of Adam’s neck, he sucked on the skin feeling Adam’s hand on his hip tighten. Tommy continued to suck a red mark on Adam’s neck, showing the world this gorgeous dark haired man was taken, that he belonged to Tommy.

“Oh fuck Tommy, feels so good.”

“Sshh baby boy, enjoy, I haven’t finished with you just yet.” Tommy looked up straight into Adam’s eyes. He smiled, his own eyes he knew were lust filled. He kissed the red mark, it was burning, just like his skin burning under the touch of his lover.

Tommy made his way down Adam’s chest, pausing at each nipple, licking and sucking on each in turn, marveling at the sounds escaping Adam’s mouth. Tommy felt his dick twitch, he stroked it but left it alone after a couple of strokes, anymore and he would be coming before he’d finished with Adam and he wanted them both to come together.

He left the now hard nubs of Adam’s nipples, making his way down the freckled skin, his tongue darting into Adam’s navel as he passed it, causing Adam’s hips to buck slightly off the bed. Tommy put his hands on his lover’s hips holding him down. He continued kissing and nipping until he reached the dark leaking head of Adam’s length. He licked a stripe from base to tip, smiling at the erotic moans escaping Adam’s mouth.

Tommy looked up and saw his lover staring down at him, without warning Tommy smiled then sank down onto Adam’s erection, his lips sliding easily down the length.

“F….uck Tommy Joe. So….nngh hot….wet!”

Tommy hummed in response holding Adam down. He didn’t want Adam doing the work, he wanted to give him this pleasure.

He slowly moved up and down the length sucking and licking as he went, each time taking more of Adam down his throat. He felt the head hit the back of his throat and it took all his willpower not to gag. He swallowed, easing more of his lover down. Tommy glanced up through his hair which had fallen over his eyes, straight into Adam’s eyes. Adam smiled then when Tommy swallowed him further he saw Adam’s head fall back against the pillow.

Tommy pulled off, he was frightened that something had happened because of Adam’s head injury.

“Nngh….Tommy why have you….stopped?”

“Worried about your head.”

“Am ok, please don’t leave me like this. You mouth is so beautiful.”

Tommy kissed Adam quickly then went back to licking and sucking his lover taking the whole length more easily.

“Not….gonna last….nngh” Adam groaned, Tommy reached for his own length knowing he too wouldn’t’ last long. He began stroking himself in time with his movements up and down Adam.

“Tommy!” Adam cried as he came down the blond’s throat.

Tommy swallowed as much as he could with only a tiny amount escaping the side of his mouth. His hand speeded up and all he needed to tip him over the edge was the taste of Adam. He felt his balls tighten, seconds after Adam came, then his own seed spilling over his hand and the sheets.

Adam’s hand went to Tommy’s head entwining in the soft blond hair letting him know it was becoming painful.

Tommy felt the hand in his hair and slowly pulled off the now softening member. His hand had stopped stroking, he was too sensitive now.

Looking up at Adam, Tommy smiled licking his lips, licking the drops that had escaped his mouth.

“So good Tommy, come here want to taste me in you.”

Tommy moved up, lying at the side of Adam. He didn’t stay there long, Adam pulled him on top.

Tommy looked concerned.

“I’m ok baby, I would tell you if I wasn’t. Now kiss me.”

Tommy leant down kissing slowly until Adam’s tongue ran along his lips and pushed in chasing his taste in Tommy’s mouth.

Breaking apart, “thank you baby.”

“What for?”

“Loving me and making me feel so good.”

“My pleasure.”

“I’m so glad I found you.”

“I’m sorry though that this had to happen to you.”

“It’s not your fault. She’s going to get help and I’m going to make a quicker recovery with you here.”

“Mmm I love you Adam Mitchell Lambert. I only hope my mom can see that too.”

“Hey stop worrying, we’ll be fine. Your mom will see how happy you are.”

“Mmm. Need to clean up.”

“Ok, then we’ll sleep. We both need it after that.”

Tommy smiled, crawled off the bed, got a warm wash cloth and cleaned them both up. Crawling back into bed Adam pulled him close, kissed his nose and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

The next couple of days were spent with Tommy taking care of Adam and Adam complaining that he was alright and could look after himself.  
Tommy smiled every time Adam complained. He still got tired and found himself falling asleep half way through a film they were watching.

Each day Adam got stronger and Tommy made sure that he was there if Adam needed anything. All too soon Sunday arrived and Tommy was nervous.

“Tommy stop worrying baby, everything is going to be alright. Your mom will be here soon, don’t let her see how this is affecting you. You are strong baby and she’ll see how happy you are.”

“M’not strong.”

Adam grabbed hold of Tommy’s hands. “Who managed to get Ali to give up the baseball bat?”

“Me.”

“Who stayed with me when I was in the hospital?”

“I did.”

“Who was the first to be honest and say I love you?”

“I was.”

“There you go, I was scared to say it, but you, you are so honest.”

“I thought you were asleep. I….”

Adam kissed him, “ssh baby. Everything is going to be alright.”

“She’s going to be here in a few minutes and I….I want her so much to like you.”

“Look, let’s take it one step at a time. She’s agreed to come here.”

There was a buzz from the gate.

“Oh fuck! She’s early.”

“Tommy….hey Tommy Joe, calm down.” Adam went to the door. “Hello.”

“Oh, um, hello. This is Mrs Ratliff, is….is Tommy there?”

“Yeah, come on up.” Adam pressed the button to open the gate. He turned to look at Tommy, who was folding then unfolding his arms. Then he put his hands in his pockets, not really sure what to do.

“Relax baby, everything will be ok.” Adam kissed him just as there was a knock at the door. “Go on baby, let her in.” Adam hugged his lover quickly and gently pushed him towards the door.

Tommy’s hand hesitated on the handle, turning he looked at Adam who mouthed I love you. Tommy took a deep breath then opened the door.

“Hey mom, glad you came. Please come on in.” He held the door open as his mother stepped across the threshold.

“Tommy, how are you?”

“I’m good mom. Please let’s go sit down.”

“Mrs Ratliff may I take your coat?”

“Mom, this….this is Adam.”

Adam smiled as Tommy reached for his hand.

“Hello.” Dia hesitated then took off her coat. “Thank you.” She said as Adam hung her coat up.

“Let’s do what Tommy said, it’s more comfortable in the lounge.” Adam led them through. “Please sit down Mrs Ratliff.”

“Thank you, and um…you can call me Dia.”

Tommy smiled, he knew his mother didn’t let many people call her by her first name on their first meeting so he knew things were ok so far.

“Ok….Dia, would you like something to drink?”

“A coffee would be nice thank you.”

Adam smiled, squeezed Tommy’s hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dia. “You two sit and chat whilst I get the coffee.” He left them and went to the kitchen. As he put the coffee pot on he heard Tommy’s voice.

“How are you mom?”

“I’m ok Thomas, how are you?”

“Mom, please I feel like a little kid again when you call me that.”

“Ok….Tommy….how are you?”

“I’m happy, in love and have a job that I enjoy.”

“Mmm.”

“Mom, please, you said you’d not judge me until you’d met Adam.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m just….well you know?”

“Yeah….I do.” He sighed.

Adam’s heart ached for his lover. He wanted so much to just go and hug him. He heard the coffee pot finish spluttering, so grabbed three mugs and took them through.

“Here we go. Didn’t know if you wanted cream and sugar Mrs….Dia, so I brought them through.”

“Thank you.” She took the coffee from Adam.

There was an awkward silence, Adam needed to do something. “Tommy’s been great, he’s looked after me so well. I don’t know what I’d have done without him.”

“Yes, well I’m pleased he’s been able to help you. But if he….”

“Mom, if you’re going to start about Ali, I’m walking out of the door.”

His mother suddenly looked deflated. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” She put her coffee down, “I just had high hopes for you.”

“Yeah I know and I can still make you proud.”

“Mrs Ratliff....Dia, I love Tommy Joe with all my heart. He’s saved me in more ways than one, I hope that one day you’ll see what a beautiful loving person your son is. I know it’s difficult for you to accept Tommy living with, loving a man, but….”

“Adam” Dia stopped him. Both Tommy and Adam looked at her. “Adam, Tommy….” She took a deep breath, “I….I came here today ready to dislike you Adam….but I can’t do that. I can see how much my son means to you and how much he….how much he loves you.” She smiled. “I’m sorry if I seem reluctant to accept your….situation, but I was always told your type of love was wrong. Now watching you together I know I was wrong. I hope that one day you’ll both forgive me.”

Tommy saw tears in his mother’s eyes. He squeezed Adam’s hand then went to hug her. “Hey mom, ssh, you’re here now. That’s all I wanted. I wanted you to meet Adam, see how much he means to me. We can do this at your pace.”

“Dia, you are welcome here anytime you want.”

“Thank you Adam. I can see how much you care for my son. And Tommy….”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for doubting your happiness. I’m sorry Adam.” She held onto Tommy’s hand as she looked at Adam, “for what Alison did to you. I can see now she wasn’t well.”

“I’m going to be ok, and even more so having Tommy here.”

Dia smiled as Tommy hugged her.

Adam watched as mother and son clung on to one another.

Dia broke the hug. “Look, why don’t I leave you boys….”

“I have a better idea.” Adam stood, smiling at his lover and mother. “I know we invited you to dinner but why don’t we go out to dinner instead, just the three of us?”

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Baby I’m getting stronger every day and I think a good meal in a nice restaurant would help.”

Tommy stood and went to hug Adam and without thinking kissed him. Breaking apart he realised what he’d done and blushed. “Sorry mom.”

“Don’t be. I have to admit, you look good together.” She stood and hugged them both.

“Come on then baby, let’s take your mom for that meal.”

During the next two weeks Dia rang nearly as often as Leila did to find out how Adam was getting on now Tommy was back at work. Adam told both women to stop fussing he was good and if he needed anything he would call either of them if he couldn’t get hold of Tommy. He smiled every time he came off the phone at how Dia had accepted him in Tommy’s life.

He was watching Velvet Goldmine when his mobile rang. Without looking at the caller ID – he assumed it would be Tommy as he’d been ringing every hour – he answered “now then beautiful it’s only an hour since you….”

“Don’t let my wife hear you call me beautiful. And besides who is beautiful?”

Adam blushed “Oh um…hi Monte. Erm thought it was Tommy Joe. Um….how are you?”

“Firstly, I’m good thank you. Secondly mom’s over the worst and we’re coming home and more importantly who’s Tommy Joe?”

Adam laughed “I’m pleased you’re ok, I’m thrilled that your mom’s going to be alright. And….erm….Tommy Joe is….well he’s my….boyfriend.”

“Well finally. Thought you were going to be celibate for the next few years.”

“Oh I could never do that Monte.”

“Well thinking about it….no you couldn’t.” They laughed. “So Lambert are you going to tell me who he is that’s made you sound like a teenager again.”

Adam proceeded to tell Monte everything about Tommy and all that had happened to him.

“Wow man, I’m so sorry. She sounds like one crazy woman.”

“Yeah and thankfully she’s getting help now.”

“Good. Look I was ringing to say I’m thinking of staying in New York, you know closer to my mom. I don’t want to have this happen again or worse, and I’m not there.”

“I’ll be sorry to lose you at work, but I understand what you’re saying.”

“I’m sorry to let you down.”

“Hey Monte, family come first. I’ve learnt that even more so this last few weeks.”

“Thanks man. I was terrified of telling you. Look is there anything I can do? I’m coming over to LA at the end of the week to sort out our house and stuff. I’ll be there if you need anything doing.”

“Thanks. The production opens at the weekend. I’ve not been involved, but Cam and Tommy have been brilliant. Why don’t you come to the first night. I’d love to see you and Lisa, and I can’t wait to introduce Tommy to you. You’ll love him.”

“Ok, that sounds great, we’ll be there. And I already like this Tommy if he can put that spark back into you. He must be a good guy.”

“Yeah Monte he is. He’s gorgeous. Look I’ll leave tickets front of house for you both. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I’m looking forward to it. See you at the weekend.” He disconnected. Adam smiled and went back to watching his film, but he couldn’t settle. He was thinking about the conversation he’d just had and Monte’s comment about how family were important.

He stopped the film, looked at the clock, two hours until Tommy got home, just enough time to start planning a surprise for his lover.  
Adam made a few calls and arranged for Sutan to pick him up the following day.

When Tommy got home he found Adam asleep on the sofa. He leant down and kissed his lover gently.

“Mmm nice way to be woken up.”

“Sorry baby boy, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You look tired Tommy Joe, is everything ok at work?”

“Yeah, we’ve done a tech rehearsal today and a couple of the lights weren’t right so Cam’s stayed to get them sorted out.”

“You’ve fitted into that job brilliantly.”

“Yeah, I’m enjoying it. I’d still like to perform one day, but I don’t mind so much now. I thought I’d hate teaching but I can honestly say I love it. It may have something to do with the gorgeous boss I have.”

“Oh, and this gorgeous boss, has he told you what he thinks of you?”

“Oh he has on several occasions plus he’s shown me how much he likes me too.”

“Mmm has he now? And this said boss, what does he tell you?”

“Oh just that he loves me. He asked me to move in with him and I said yes.”

“And do you love your boss?”

“With all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Good because I know your boss wants to spend the rest of his life with you too.” Adam pulled Tommy down and kissed him just before they both ended up in fits of giggles.

“Adam Mitchell Lambert, I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t found you.”

“I think it was me who found you when you applied for Monte’s job. Oh speaking of Monte, he rang this afternoon. He’s coming back at the end of the week. His mom’s making good progress.” Adam saw Tommy’s face change from a smile to disappointment. “What’s wrong baby?”

“I guess that means I’ll be back to trying to find gigs then?”

“Hey, no, wait. Let me finish. He’s only coming back to sort their house out, he’s moving to New York permanently to be nearer his mom. You can have his job permanently if you want it?”

Tommy squealed and sat down straddling Adam’s hips. “I’d love it, thank you. Will the Principal be ok with that?”

“Yeah I’m sure he will, it’ll save him from advertising it.”

Tommy leant down and kissed him, grinding down onto Adam.

“Mmm baby keep doing that and I’m not going to be responsible for what happens.” He looked into Tommy’s eyes and saw lust and mischief.

Tommy kissed him again, moving his hips against Adam, his dick getting into the programme now too.

Adam moaned and felt his own dick wake up. Tommy only had to smile and he wanted him every time.

“Mm think someone’s woken up”

“Oh yeah.” Tommy kept moving.

“Baby, if you’re gonna….ngh, fuck Tommy not going to last.”  
“Good, want you to come undone just like this.” He kept moving, their arousals rubbing against fabric, against each other.

It wasn’t long before Adam was moaning a release which then tipped Tommy over the edge. Both men coming seconds apart like teenagers.

“Shit Tommy, not done that for a very long time.”

“Mmm feels good. Love you Adam.”

“I love you too baby, but I’m all sticky and really don’t want to have dried come on my body.”

“Shower?”

“Yes please.”

Tommy got off Adam and held his hand out. Adam took it as Tommy led them to the bathroom. They washed each other, taking their time stroking and caressing each other. Both men coming again, moans escaping both their mouths.

When they were finally dry and had comfortable sleep pants on they ordered Mexican, neither being bothered to cook.

As they were eating Tommy surprised Adam. “My mom wants to come to the opening night, so I told her I’d leave a ticket for her front of house.”

“That’s great, Monte and Lisa are coming too.”

“Oh, I’ll get to meet him.”

“Yeah, you’ll like him.”

They continued eating in silence until Adam looked at Tommy.

“What’s wrong baby boy?”

“Nothing, I erm….I rang Sutan earlier. I feel like getting some air tomorrow, so he’s coming around and we’re going out for coffee.”

“That’s great. But I could’ve taken you.”

“Erm no….No, sorry, erm you should make sure everything’s ok for Saturday night. I’ll be fine with Sutan.” He didn’t want to tell Tommy where he was really going. He wanted it to be a surprise.

“Oh, ok, if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure baby. Anyway it’ll do me good to get out.” He breathed a sigh of relief when Tommy smiled.

They finished their meal in an easy silence, washed the dishes then decided to have an early night. They were both tired, Tommy from his crazy day at work, Adam from arranging his surprise for his gorgeous lover.

Sutan picked Adam up early, thankfully just missing Tommy as he headed to work.

Tommy had been pleased about the spring that Adam had in his step. He tried questioning him but Adam only told him that he was feeling much better and was looking forward to going out to catch up with Sutan. It had been too long since they’d spent time together. He also told Tommy he might do some shopping if he felt up to it.

“Well don’t tire yourself out baby boy. I don’t want you ending up back in hospital.”

Adam wound his arms around Tommy’s waist. “Don’t worry baby I’ll be fine. Sutan will look after me.” He leant in for a kiss.

Tommy broke the contact and Adam groaned, “I’m sorry Adam, but if everything is going to be ready for tomorrow night, then I’ve got to go. As much as I’d love to stay and kiss you into oblivion. I want everything perfect for you.”

“I know you do and I love you for it. Ok you have a fun day at work and I’ll have a fun day with Sutan.”

“Say hi to him for me.” They both laughed, Tommy reached up for one last kiss before he picked his bike keys up and left Adam watching him from the door.

Not many minutes after Tommy left the buzzer went.

“Yeah, who is it?”

“Honey, you asked me to come, so here I am.”

“Come on up Sutan, I’ll open the door for you.”

Adam was in the kitchen when Sutan walked in. “Morning gorgeous, was that TJ I’ve just missed?”

“Morning, yeah he’s got last rehearsals for the production.”

“Does he know what you’re going to do?”

“No, and I don’t want him to know either. So please keep quiet about it to everyone”

Sutan mimed zipping his mouth closed and both of them laughed.

Adam told him about Monte and how Tommy was going to be a permanent fixture at the college. He also told him that as well as Tommy’s mother being at the opening night, all their friends would be there too.

“If TJ is going to be teaching all the time what about his gigs at Glitter and Gold?”

“He’s still gonna be playing, so don’t worry about that.”

“Not worried honey, just curious.”

They talked for a while longer about what Adam wanted to do during the day and what he was going to do the following night after the performance.

“Come on then Mr Lambert, let’s go get your shopping done.” They linked arms and smiling, left for some serious shopping.

Two hours into their mission, they had been into most shops that Adam had suggested but he’d still not managed to find the right thing.

“Time for coffee honey. I don’t want you collapsing on me, and I really don’t want to have to explain to TJ why you’re worn out.”

“K….ok….coffee it is then….” Adam stopped, he’d just seen a shop opposite the coffee shop. “wow, now there’s the shop I have to go in next.” He pointed it out.

“Right, and you can once you’ve had coffee.”

“You’re a slave driver Sutan.”

“Nope that’s Raja.” They laughed.

Adam had to admit he was feeling tired and as the shop was only across the road it would wait until after their break.

Tommy had been concentrating on making sure the band’s score was all in the right order, he hadn’t seen or heard Cam come up behind him.

“Hey TJ.” Tommy screamed, “sorry TJ you ok?”

“Yeah I am. Just making sure everything’s in the right order.”

“Stop worrying, everything will be fine.”

“I want it perfect. Monte’s going to be here as well as my mom.”

It was Cam who squealed this time. “Yay! Monte’s coming home.” She stopped when she realised Tommy would be losing his job. “Oh….Tommy, I’m sorry I didn’t….you know. It’s been fantastic working with you….I just….shit. Sorry.”

“Cam listen. Stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just please shut up and listen.” She nodded, “it’s not official yet, but Monte’s coming back to sort his house out and hand his notice in. He’s moving his family to New York to be closer to his mother. So….so Adam’s said that the job’s mine if I want it and I’ve said yes.”  
Cam hugged him. “I’m so pleased for you. ‘Bout time there was some good news around here after….everything.”

“Yeah, Adam’s improving every day, Ali’s getting help, I’m in love with the best guy ever and I get to keep my job. To be honest I didn’t think I’d enjoy this as much as I have done. I’m just sorry that it was because Monte had to go to New York.”

“If I know Monte he’ll be pleased for you TJ. Now come on last minute checks before tomorrow night, then we can all go home.”  
Tommy hugged her before they went to make their final checks.

Adam felt more relaxed than he’d done for the last couple of weeks. He was finally going to do something he’d only ever dreamed of.

“Hey Adam.” Sutan’s voice invaded his thoughts.

“Sorry Sutan, what was that?”

“I just asked if you were ok?”

“Yeah….yeah I am, I know what I want and who I want, so my life is good.”

Sutan leant over and squeezed his hand. “I’m pleased for you honey. What do you think Tommy will say?”

“Don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out tomorrow night. Now, that shop.” He pointed across the road “is calling out to me. I’m going to investigate. So….if you want to come help me, finish that coffee quick, otherwise I’ll leave you here.”

“You will not.” Sutan gulped his coffee down. “I want to be the first to see what they’re going to be like.” He smiled as Adam winked at him and made his way to the store.

Once they were inside they were amazed at all the beautiful jewellery and accessories they had. Adam went straight to the counter, he’d spotted just the right item he needed.

“Can I help you boys?” the assistant smiled.

“Yeah, can I have a look at those please?”

“Certainly sir, and may I say an excellent choice.”

Adam examined the items on the tray. “Have you got two identical….erm that design.” He pointed to the one that had originally caught his eye.

“Yes sir we do.”

“Great, erm I’m not sure of my partner’s size but would it be ok if I bought it then brought it back if it wanted altering?”

“No problem sir.”

“Oh and I’d like that too, please.” He pointed to a necklace with the Eye of Horus on it. It was a round disc with a holographic eye in the centre.  
“May I say that sir has an excellent eye for jewellery.”

“Thank you. Oh I’m sorry, but could I see that too.” He pointed to another necklace that had the Ankh on a “Y” chain.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you. Yes, I’ll take that too.”

Twenty minutes later the two men left the store with their purchases, Sutan had bought a scarf with Egyptian hieroglyphs on it, and they were headed home.

“Do you think Tommy will like the necklace?”

“I’m sure he will. And I’m sure he’ll love the other piece of jewellery too.”

Adam blushed and smiled “well we’ll find out tomorrow?” he grinned even more.

When they arrived back at Adam’s house they entered quietly, “Tommy! Baby you home?”

No answer.

“I’m just going to put these away before Tommy get’s back.”

“Ok sweetie, I’m going to put some coffee on.”

“Tea for me please, have had enough coffee today.”

“Ok.”

Adam went up to their room, sitting on the bed he pulled out the boxes from the carrier bag. He smiled at the two necklaces putting the Ankh one on himself. Yep it felt good, not heavy but not too light either. He looked at the eye, it matched his tattoo he had on his right wrist. He hoped Tommy would like it. He knew it meant protection and he wanted to think that Tommy was protected even when they weren’t with each other all the time.

He heard Tommy’s bike so he put the necklace back in its box and quickly looked at the two other purchases. Smiling he felt like a teenager and was looking forward to the performance the following evening. He ran his finger over the continuous circle feeling the raised infinity signs around it.

“Adam honey, your boyfriend’s home.”

Adam closed the boxes and hid them at the back of his bedside cabinet drawer. He knew Tommy didn’t go in there.

“On my way!”

He headed downstairs to be greeted by a beautiful smiling blond.

“Hey baby, have you had a good day?”

“Yeah, we’re all set for tomorrow.”

“Great, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Ok sweeties, I’m going to leave you lovebirds alone and I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Before either Adam or Tommy could say anything Sutan had gone.

“Guess he didn’t want to watch me do this.” Adam kissed Tommy passionately wrapping his arms around the petit man.

“Mmm I guess not.” Tommy kissed him back. “How are you feeling baby boy?”

“Tired, had a good day though. Did some shopping too.”

“I’m pleased you had fun.”

“I….erm bought you something too.”

“Adam you shouldn’t have done.”

“Hey I wanted to buy for the person I love so….here.” He took a box from his pocket.

Tommy opened it and gasped when he saw the eye pendant. “It’s….it’s beautiful, thank you.”

“Here, let me fasten it.” Adam took it from him and placed it around his neck. “now when I’m not with you this will protect you.”

“Thank you. Is that new too?”

“Yeah, do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous, just like you.”

“Tommy.” Adam growled.

“Mmm” Tommy felt his dick wake up as Adam spoke his name.

“Take me to bed, make love to me.”

“You sure?”

“I’m good, I want to feel you inside me.”

“Nngh…I’d love to.”

Tommy took Adam’s hand and led him up to bed, both shedding their clothes as they went. By the time they got to the bedroom they were naked.

Adam sat on the bed pulling Tommy down with him.

Tommy smiled at the lust he saw in Adam’s eyes. Pushing his lover down, Tommy kissed him, his hand reaching for a nipple pinching and rubbing it, causing Adam to utter the deepest sounds he’d ever heard. He began kissing his way down only stopping at Adam’s nipples to lick and suck on them.

“F….fuck Tommy….so….good.”

Tommy looked up at Adam, his mouth open his head pushing back into the pillow. Tommy reached for the lube and condom. Flicking the lid on the lube he coated his fingers and as he kissed and licked Adam’s length he reached around for the tight entrance he was eager to get in to.

“Nngh….Tommy.” Adam moaned as Tommy’s finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

“So tight baby boy, so hot.”

“Nngh!”

Tommy leant down and licked another stripe up Adam’s length as he pulled his finger out then pushed back in with two, scissoring them as he moved in and out of his lover.

“Need you….in me….now. Not….fuck, not going….to last.”

Tommy pulled his fingers out, brushing Adam’s prostate as he went, Adam’s hips bucking off the bed. Tommy smiled, pleased he could make Adam fall apart like that. He rolled a condom on his own hard member, slicking it with the lube he had on his fingers. Lining the head up with Adam’s hole, he pushed in carefully.

“not….going to break….if….nngh if you go faster.”

“Ok but want to see you come just on my dick, so no touching yourself.”

“Fuck….ok.” Adam’s breathing getting faster.

Tommy pushed all the way in until he felt his balls against Adam. Looking down at his dark haired lover he smiled, he knew this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

He started moving in and out, watching the expressions on Adam’s face. Tommy felt his balls tighten, but didn’t want to come until Adam had, he wanted to see the blissed out look on his face.

“Nnngh baby not going to….last….nngh!”

“Come for me baby boy, want to see your seed over your stomach, want to feel you tighten around me.”

“Fuck Tommy….your dirty mouth….does it every time. Aargh! Tommy!” Adam came, warm sticky liquid shooting over his stomach.

Tommy bent down to kiss and lick the head of Adam’s dick. He felt Adam clench his muscles around him as he came. That and kissing Adam had Tommy coming seconds later.

“Shit Adam, so hot, so good.” He managed to utter once his orgasm had subsided. He’d never climaxed so hard as he did every time he came with Adam. He was breathless but in a very good way. Tommy pulled out carefully.

Adam whining at the loss, he pulled Tommy down to him and kissed him. “You taste like me.”

“Mmm you taste good. Need to get cleaned up before we dry.”

“Mmm then sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Tommy went to the bathroom and got a warm damp cloth, cleaned them both up then crawled under the covers and as he was falling asleep he felt Adam’s arms wrap around him. He put his hands over Adam’s and held on tight.

“Love you so very much baby boy.”

“Mmm, love you too baby.”

Smiling, Tommy fell asleep.

Adam sensed the change in Tommy’s breathing and before sleep overtook him he whispered “I’m going to prove my love to you tomorrow too.”

  


Adam was the first to wake and smiled when he noticed Tommy’s hand holding the necklace he’d bought him the day before. He kissed him. “Wake up baby, we have a lot to do today.”

“M’sleepy.”

“I know baby, but we have the first performance tonight.”

“Ok, m’up.” Tommy rolled over to look at his man. “Morning lover.”

“Morning, how about a shower?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Tommy crawled out of bed and held on to Adam as they headed for the bathroom.

Long sensual minutes later and orgasms from both of them, they emerged with fluffy towels around their waists.

Watching each other dress, Tommy had never felt more happy and nervous in his life.

“You ok Tommy Joe?”

“M’ok, just hoping everything will be fine. Are you ok Adam?”

“I couldn’t be happier. I have a job I love, I’m getting better every day and I have a man who is beautiful and whom I love very much.” Tommy blushed. “Nngh Tommy I wish you wouldn’t do that. Every time you blush I just want to take all your clothes off and make love to you.”

“Well how about keeping that thought for after the performance tonight. I’ll gladly let you make love to me then.”

“You’re on baby.” He kissed him. “Now we had better go and make sure Cam and everyone is ready to go. I’ve promised we’d take in food instead of going out before the show.”

“You think of everything don’t you?”

“I try to.” Tommy touched the eye pendant and Adam smiled. “It looks good on you.”

“Feels nice too thank you.” He kissed Adam quickly, picked up the car keys, his wallet and they headed for the college.

Everyone was waiting for them and Cam had brought in bottles of soda. Saying it would have to do instead of champagne, that she said, they could have after the performance.

The day was spent making last minute adjustments to the costumes, making sure all the props were in the right place and double checking the score was still in the right order.

Just before tea time Adam asked Cam to drive him home, he said he’d forgotten his phone. Tommy was too engrossed in jamming with the band he just waved him off.

“You’ve had your phone all day boss man, what gives?”

“I’ve got a surprise for Tommy later and couldn’t bring it with me, I didn’t want him to see.”

“You gonna let me in on the secret?”

“Sorry Cam, but would you mind waiting until after the performance tonight?”

“It’s gonna kill me, but no of course I don’t mind waiting.”

Adam laughed and squeezed her hand. “Thanks Cam.”

They got back to the theatre just as the audience were beginning to arrive. Cam had tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn’t cave in. She couldn’t see anything in his pockets so didn’t push it further.

Adam found Tommy and reassured him everything was going to be alright.

Tommy peeped through the curtains. He saw his mom, Adam’s parents and their partners and Neil, Sutan and his band mates plus a guy who must be Monte.

“I didn’t realise everyone was coming tonight.”

“They wanted to see what a great job you’ve both done. It’s going to be great.”

“I’m so nervous.”

“You’ll be fine baby. Look I’m going to sit with your mom, so I’ll see you after the curtain call.”

“K baby boy, enjoy it.”

“I will, love you.” Adam kissed him and was gone.

Tommy took a deep breath and headed to where the band were sat. As soon as they began the overture his nerves disappeared and he just enjoyed the show.

The audience loved it, the cast had three curtain calls. Tommy and Cam were grinning when they took to the stage hand in hand.

The audience went quiet when they saw them.

“Wow, thank you. We’re so pleased you all enjoyed it. I just want to thank Cam for everything she’s done whilst I was looking after Adam.” Tommy looked into the audience for Adam but only saw an empty seat next to him mom.

He began to look worried until he felt an arm go around his waist and Adam whispered in his ear, “thank you.”

Tommy turned and kissed Adam, the audience cheering as he did so.

Adam smiled and managed to silence the audience. “Ladies and gentlemen and Neil.”

“Love you too big brother.” The audience laughed.

“No seriously, I want to say a few things before we leave tonight.”

“Wake me up when he’s finished.”

“Thanks Neil I will.” Everyone laughed again. “Ok, firstly I’d like to thank Cam and Tommy Joe for getting this show together after….well after.” He pointed to his head. “I honestly didn’t think I’d be well enough to be here tonight.” The audience clapped and cheered. “Ok, so now I’m going to be serious for a minute.”

“That’ll be a first.”  
“Neil will you shut up and let your brother finish.” Leila commented.

“Thanks mom.” Adam took a deep breath. “Ok people, Tommy. I don’t know where I would have been without this beautiful man at my side. These last few weeks he’s been a constant in my life. I found him when he came to interview for a temporary music teacher’s job. Monte thank you, not for having to go but for everything you’ve done for this department, and I can now tell you that Tommy is to take over the position permanently. Monte, good luck on your new life in New York. Please wish your mom all the best from me.” He saw Monte nod and smile. “I know Tommy blames himself for what happened to me and I keep telling him it’s not his fault. But we’re not going to dwell on that.” He turned to Tommy. “Tommy Joe Ratliff, I love you with all my heart and….” He took a deep breath, looked into the audience towards Tommy’s mother who Tommy noticed nodded and wiped away a tear. “And I’ve asked your mom’s permission and she said yes. So Tommy will you….” Adam let go of Tommy’s hands, reached into his pocket removed a velvet box. He smiled at his lover, went down on one knee, “Thomas Joseph Ratliff….will you marry me?”

He opened the box to reveal two identical silver rings with the infinity sign going around them.

Adam looked at Tommy who smiled and nodded, a tear in his own eye. Adam stood up, kissed him passionately to cheers from the audience.

Pulling apart, “Tommy you’ve just made me the happiest man alive. I love you.” He placed the smaller of the rings on Tommy’s finger.

Tommy looked into the audience saw his mother smiling, turned back to Adam, took the other ring and placed it on his lover’s finger.

“I would be honoured to marry you Adam Mitchell Lambert, I love you.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people in this fic except for the original ones. They are their own sparkly selves I've just borrowed them for this fic.


End file.
